


Let's Meet Beyond Time

by byunbbhyun, realakkuma__pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbbhyun/pseuds/byunbbhyun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/realakkuma__pcy/pseuds/realakkuma__pcy
Summary: When faced with death Baekhyun suddenly finds himself pulled through time. The last thing Chanyeol expects to find after wrapping up the shoot is a guy claiming to be a 300 year old prince.





	Let's Meet Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as roleplay so the POVs alternate. It's kind of based on the drama Queen Inhyun's Man.

Baekhyun wakes up just in time to avoid the blade coming down towards him, the edge of it clipping the tip of his ear before sinking into his pillow, leaving a trickle of blood staining the white. He jumps to his feet, heart racing as he grabs the sword he keeps at his bed side, eyes widening when he sees the three men surrounding his bed. Assassins. There's no doubt about it, and he knows exactly who sent them. So they finally decided it's his time, huh? He has no intention of going down without a fight though. He unsheathes his blade just in time to block one of his assailants, ducking out of the way of another as he backs up out of the room. If he can cause a commotion, run somewhere people might notice, then maybe there's a chance. There's a reason his brothers sent assassins in the night rather than coming to do it themselves, after all, they can't have anyone knowing, not until they've secured he throne. He runs as fast as he can, tries to find some escape, but they're good and he's outnumbered. It doesn't take long before they manage to corner him in another room, making sure they leave nowhere for him to run this time. He stands ready to fight, but trying to block three blades at once is too much for anyone, and he's not exactly a warrior. One of them slashes his shoulder and he cries out in pain, dropping his own sword and stumbling back onto the ground. When he looks up, all three are standing over him, poised to strike, no hint of remorse or mercy in their expressions. 

"I'm sorry, hyung," he whispers, realizing this is truly the end. He knows when he's been beaten. He closes his eyes, admitting defeat, and waits for the pain and then oblivion. To his surprise, neither comes. He hears a clink, and when he looks down, he sees something blocking the point of the blade aimed at his heart - his necklace. The pendant his mother gave him before she died... she always told him it would protect him, and though he's never really believed that, he hasn't taken it off since that day. How ironic... it actually did save him, but not for long. At least that's what he thinks, until suddenly there's a bright flash of light and the whole world fades around him just as the second blade is about to come down. He's forced to close his eyes against the brightness, and when he opens them again he feels like all the wind has been knocked out of him. There are no assassins, no blades, nothing around him except trees. He's alone, and he's most definitely not inside the palace anymore. How is this possible? He doesn't understand at all, but when he tries to sit up to look at things properly his head spins, pain flaring in his shoulder and he drops back to the ground with a soft thud. Not good... he's lost too much blood, and though his assailants are seemingly gone, he has no idea where he is or what to do.

Chanyeol has just wrapped up a photo shoot, everyone has already left the location and he told Jongdae he can go first, since he drove himself here and this was his last schedule for the day. He just felt like staying. This place is so beautiful that he just wants to take photos of everything around here, remember it as pretty as it is today. He smiles to himself, humming a soft melody as he snaps a few photos of the sky. He is looking through them when he hears something hit the ground and he turns around, heart jumping a little only to see... a man? The first thing he notices is that the man is wearing traditional clothing. The second thing is that he is bleeding. A lot. Chanyeol can't even think of how and why this man is suddenly here, he just rushes to his side, not really sure what to do but he can't just leave him. "Hey... hey... can you hear me?" He asks quietly, already calling up an ambulance.

Baekhyun looks over in fear when he hears someone's voice nearby, but it quickly melts into confusion when he actually sees the man. He's wearing strange clothing, tapping on something in his hand that's unlike anything Baekhyun has ever seen before. "Who... who are you...?" He asks weakly, still wary. The man may not look like one of his brothers' assassins, but he's not normal either and Baekhyun can't let his guard down. He doesn't even know how he's alive, or how far from the palace he is.

"My name is Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Just... stay with me... don't fall asleep. Help is on the way," Chanyeol answers softly once he hangs up the call. He really doesn't know what else to do.

"Help...?" Baekhyun is even more confused by that. "How... could you know someone is coming...?" His eyes are starting to feel heavy, so he focuses on asking his questions rather than passing out. Park Chanyeol... it's not a name he's familiar with, but if he's trying to help, maybe he's on their side. "Where am I?"

"Uh... I mean... I just called them up." Chanyeol frowns a little, wondering if the man already lost too much blood so he isn't thinking straight, probably isn't. "You're in Seoul."

Baekhyun frowns, almost feeling like they're not speaking the same language even though he understands the words. "Seoul? I... I don't understand... you called...?"

"I called an ambulance...?" Chanyeol frowns a little, not sure how to handle this situation, the poor guy is clearly not thinking straight.

"Am-bu-lance?" Baekhyun tries to sound out the word, but it still doesn't make any sense, and he's starting to wonder if he's hallucinating.

Chanyeol bites his lip, this isn't good. He is extremely relieved when he hears the sound of the ambulance, and he hurries to get up and signal them to get there, a few medics with a stretcher rushing over to them.

Baekhyun winces when he hears a piercing, high pitched noise, and his eyes widen when he sees the source. Some kind of white structure on wheels with... blue and red lanterns flashing on top? It looks impossible, like some sort of magic, but before he can even try to figure it out a bunch of people rush out towards him, dressed even more strangely than Chanyeol. They try to touch him, take him away and Baekhyun instinctively lashes out in fear, gasping in pain as the movement sends blood running down his arm.

"Hey, we have to take care of you, you're losing blood." One of the medics tries to calm him down. "It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you." 

Chanyeol bites his lip, concerned when the man tries to push them away, looking so scared.

Baekhyun looks between all of them, wondering if perhaps he's dead after all, but he doubts it would hurt so much if he was. What kind of crazy place has he landed himself in? "You... you're... healers?"

"Healers?" One of the medics frowns - they need to get his brain checked the moment they eliminate the immediate danger. "You could say so. We're taking you to a hospital, okay? We can take care of your wounds better there."

Chanyeol can't help but wonder now what on earth happened to this man, where did he come from...?

Baekhyun isn't sure he should trust them, he needs to get back and warn his brother, but he's starting to realize he doesn't have much choice. He's close to passing out, and if they're saying they can treat his wound, it might be his only option. "O-Okay," he concedes, letting them put him on the stretcher even though he doesn't like it.

The medic sighs in relief when the man stops fighting at least, making a note to check for any signs of concussion or head injury. He turns to the other man as the rest of the medics carry the patient off. "Do you know him? Are you coming along?"

"I don't, but... I'm coming." Chanyeol isn't really sure why but he can't bring himself to think of this man being all alone in the hospital, especially with how he seemed so confused about his surroundings.

"Then come on." The medic gestures for him to follow, hurrying towards the ambulance. Normally he'd be against letting a stranger along, but this is an unusual case to say the least and it might help to have the person who found him around to answer questions.

Chanyeol nods, hurrying after them, getting in the ambulance. He can get Jongdae to drive him back to get his car later. This is an emergency, even if he doesn't know who the guy is.

Baekhyun tries to keep his cool as they whisk him away, knowing he needs to stay on his toes, but once he's actually inside the so called 'ambulance' his heart starts racing again in fear. There are so many contraptions he's never seen before surrounding him, the healers are already starting to pull things out, trying to get under his clothes and he shrinks away, not understanding what's going on at all. "No... what is this? This is no medicine I've ever seen!"

"Hey..." Chanyeol moves a little closer, "They're here to help you, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen. Please just let them, okay?" Just as Chanyeol speaks the medics manage to keep the man still for long enough to sedate him and soon he passes out, letting them finally work properly.

Baekhyun's attention is drawn to Chanyeol for a moment, something about his voice actually calming him a little - at least until he sees the healer coming at him with a needle, but before he can actually fight it they stick it into his arm and then everything goes black.

With the patient finally out and no longer spouting nonsense, the medics get to work trying to figure out what is actually wrong with him. When they manage to get the layers of fabric out of the way to find the source of the blood, they find a large gash across his shoulder and arm, not too deep but enough to be bleeding profusely. They deal with it as best as they can in the ambulance, making sure his vitals are stable, though the medic has a feeling he's going to need a transfusion at the hospital. He checks for any head injuries, but surprisingly doesn't find anything, and before he can do anything more thorough they arrive at the hospital. His colleagues quickly wheel the patient away, and he shows the man who rode along to the waiting room. "Someone will come to get you once he's settled in a room."

"I... okay, thank you." Chanyeol nods, hoping he won't wake up before that. It must be so confusing and lonely to... he isn't even sure why he cares so much, he just does. He takes a seat in the waiting room, tries to look through SNS on his phone but even that doesn't keep him occupied for long. After what feels like hours, someone comes to get him, letting him know the room number the man was transferred to and he hurries over there. He quietly takes the seat next to the bed, and now that he's been patched up and changed into hospital robes, hair down, face clean, Chanyeol can't help but notice his features, so smooth and gentle. He can't help but think he must be the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his life.

Baekhyun's first thought when he wakes up is relief that he's not dead. He had the craziest dream that assassins came to kill him in the night, and then he ended up... suddenly he feels a sharp stab of pain in his shoulder and he gasps, eyes flying open. Oh god. Everything around him is white. There are strange devices, high pitched noises, tubes and needles running into his arm... he's never seen anything like this, and it's terrifying. Even his clothes are gone when he looks down, replaced by something white and paper thin. Nothing around him is normal, and that's when he realizes it wasn't a dream. He was attacked, and then somehow, something transported him to this strange place, out of harm's way but into some other hell. He tries to sit up, reaching to pull the things out of his arm, everything telling him he should run, but moving hurts too much and he falls back with a cry.

"Hey!" Chanyeol jumps up when he notices what the man is trying to do, heart clenching a little at the cry, at how scared and confused he looks. "Hey... I... you're okay... you're in the hospital, you lost a lot of blood but you're okay now... relax," he says softly, hoping to get through to him. "Do you remember me?"

Baekhyun looks over when he hears the voice, so overwhelmed by everything that he didn't even notice anyone else there. It does sound familiar, though, and after a moment he remembers... the man who found him and got help. "You're... Park Chanyeol, right?"

Chanyeol smiles, heart fluttering for some reason at the way he says his name. "Yeah... that's right. Would you tell me your name too?"

Baekhyun hesitates, wondering if he should. He has a feeling he's not anywhere near home anymore, even if he has no idea how that happened, but if somehow he is his name could get him in a lot of trouble. Then again, he supposes that's one way to find out. If he says it and no one recognizes him, he'll know his gut feeling is right. "It's... it's Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol tries. "It's a pretty name." He smiles at him then flushes a little. "S-Sorry... I... do you remember... how this happened?"

Baekhyun is a little taken aback by the compliment, not used to hearing such things, but he's relieved that Chanyeol doesn't seem to know him. "Well, yes, but..." He bites his lip, again debating if he should tell the truth. Chanyeol did help him though, even if he's unsure about this place, Chanyeol stayed despite being a stranger. He could use an ally to figure all of this out, so maybe being honest is the best choice. "Someone tried to have me killed. I'm not sure how I escaped, to be honest."

"K-Killed?!" Chanyeol yelps, eyes widening, people really do that in real life?! But... but...

Baekhyun nods, realizing it might not be as normal to other people as it is in politics. Not that it's really normal to him, either, but he grew up knowing it could be a reality. His mother's death taught him that much. "I woke up to three assassins standing over my bed with swords. I fought and ran, but I was outnumbered and one of them got me. I thought that was the end."

"Y-You're telling me... people still do that? Assassins? Swords? Like old times?" Could this be real? Or maybe Baekhyun has some kind of brain damage, maybe a concussion, maybe he watched too many historical movies before and... it just doesn't make any sense.

Baekhyun's brow furrows in confusion. "What do you mean like old times? Of course people still do that."

Chanyeol frowns, shaking his head. "No... I mean... I don't think they do?"

"What exactly is this place?" Baekhyun asks, more and more confused by the minute. "I don't recognize anything here... and that... ambulance?" He was too out of it to think about it earlier, but he remembers now, "It... it moved, but there were no horses pulling it."

"Horses...?" Chanyeol is even more confused and then something clicks, the traditional outfit, his way of speech, the things he is so surprised to see or not see...does he think he's in early times? Maybe he really does have some mental issue. Chanyeol isn't judging, it just seems like... "Hey... what year is it?" He asks Baekhyun, judging from what he is saying it definitely doesn't seem like he thinks they're in 2018.

Baekhyun looks at him in surprise at the question, heart sinking into his stomach at the implications. No... there's no way that could be possible, right? "I... it's... it's 1718... isn't it?"

Chanyeol blinks, 1718... he really does think they're... huh... maybe he should get the doctors. "I... It's actually... 2018."

Baekhyun's eyes widen in disbelief, and he shakes his head in denial. "2018?" He whispers, "It can't be... it can't..." Suddenly, he remembers something, and his hand flies up to his chest, making his shoulder ache but he ignores the pain. "My necklace... where is it?"

"I guess the doctors must have taken it off when they were treating you. I can ask if you want? Just... don't move too much. You'll hurt yourself." Chanyeol bites his lip.

Baekhyun nods, trying his hardest not to panic. If he's honest, he's terrified, but he needs to see it to confirm his suspicions, and if it's all true, he has to find a way to get back. He can't just abandon his brother. "Okay, just... please. It's... very important."

"I'll get it, just stay down, okay?" Chanyeol looks at him one more time before going to talk to the front desk. He manages to get the bag with Baekhyun's belongings, including his clothes and everything and he takes it all up to Baekhyun's room.

Baekhyun finds himself fidgeting and counting down the seconds until Chanyeol returns, not liking being left alone in this strange place at all. They may not know each other well, but at least he's somewhat familiar, which is better than having no one. He sighs in relief when Chanyeol finally steps back into the room. "Did you find it?"

"They said all of your things are here," Chanyeol says softly. "I didn't want to go through it on my own... so... if you want me to?"

Baekhyun opens his mouth to insist on doing it himself, but as much as he hates to admit it, he is badly injured. All the moving around is probably isn't helping either, his shoulder now a constant dull ache. He still feels weak and disoriented as well, and when he looks down, his hands are trembling slightly. "Please... if you don't mind?"

Chanyeol nods, he goes through the bag, showing Baekhyun everything he finds until on the very bottom he finds a necklace - probably the one Baekhyun is looking for. It definitely doesn't look like anything they make today and somehow as crazy as it is it makes him wonder, what if Baekhyun really is...?

Baekhyun immediately holds his hand out to take it, heart racing as he examines the inscription on the back. It's been a long time since he read it properly, he had to wonder if he was remembering wrong, losing his mind, but no... the symbols are right there... protection... time. "Look," he whispers, mind reeling as he tries to take it all in, hand shaking even worse than before when he holds it up to show Chanyeol. "I... I know it's insane." He could see it in the way Chanyeol looked at him when he said the year, that he was wondering if there was something wrong with him. "I can't believe it myself, but I told you - even I didn't know how I escaped. They were going to kill me, but then there was a flash of light and suddenly I was there with you. I... I was always told this was for protection, but I never thought..."

"I... do... does that... do you mean that... you're from... the past?" Chanyeol wonders if maybe it's him who is going insane. He then notices how badly Baekhyun's hand is shaking, he hesitates for a moment before gently placing his own hand over his. "Hey... it's okay."

Baekhyun looks up at him in surprise, though it's even more surprising that he actually finds Chanyeol's touch calming somehow. "You... believe me?"

Chanyeol looks at him. "I... I mean... it is insane, but... I guess... that's the only explanation. You just popped out of nowhere out there."

Baekhyun bites his lip, not sure what to even do now. He kind of just wants to cry, but he can't let himself break down, he has to be strong. "I... I have to find a way back. I don't know how this thing works, but there has to be some way. I can't just lay here in this... hospital...?"

"You have to until the doctors say it's okay. Your shoulder... you lost a lot of blood." Chanyeol frowns.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, my brother is in danger," He moves to sit up again, "He could be killed at any moment and I'm stuck in this crazy nightmare... I have to help him!"

Chanyeol hurries to hold Baekhyun back to stop him from moving around too much. "You're too weak right now, even if you did find a way to go back, you wouldn't even be able to... to fight!" Chanyeol says despite of how crazy he sounds even to himself.

"But...!" Baekhyun tries to fight against Chanyeol's hold, but after a few seconds he drops back to the bed, a wave of pain making him feel nauseous. Great. Just great. "What am I supposed to do then?" He whispers, voice cracking slightly. He's never felt so useless, and if he's honest... this place scares him, a lot.

"Hey... look at me," Chanyeol whispers, reaching to gently brush the hair off Baekhyun's face, not really sure why he's doing this. "You have to rest, that's the only way to get better fast. And I mean, I don't really have any sche -- anything to do tonight so I could... I could help if you need anything?"

Baekhyun does look at him, and something about the gentle way Chanyeol tries to comfort him makes his heart skip a beat. He immediately pushes the feeling away - he can't think like that, he knows better - but still, he can't help letting his guard down a little. He feels like he can trust Chanyeol, which is probably incredibly stupid considering he's been taught his whole life not to trust anyone. "I don't know. I... I don't want to stay here... I don't like it... but I have nowhere to go either. I have nothing in this world... this time, whatever it is."

Chanyeol's heart clenches painfully at that. He shakes his head. "That's not true," he says softly. "You have one friend here... okay? And... I mean... you really do need to stay here at least for the night but if they clear you and you need a place to stay..." Bad idea. Very bad idea, Park Chanyeol, but... he can't just leave him like this, he just can't.

"Friend...?" Baekhyun asks quietly, once again surprised at how kind Chanyeol is despite the fact that they barely know each other. "You'd do that?"

"I... yeah? I guess you could call me crazy, but I believe you." Chanyeol days quietly, smiling a little.

"Thank you," Baekhyun can't help smiling a little as well. As scary as this all is, it helps knowing he's not alone. "Honestly, this is all quite overwhelming to say the least. It's a relief to know I have shelter if nothing else."

Chanyeol's smile softens at how cute Baekhyun looks when he's smiling, even if it's just a bit. "It's no problem."

Before Baekhyun can say anything else, a woman walks into the room. He tenses, but Chanyeol seems relaxed so he hopes it's normal. "I'm just here to check a few things," she smiles, but then she catches sight of Chanyeol and her whole expression changes. "Oh... I... you're Park Chanyeol aren't you?" She stutters slightly, blushing.

Chanyeol is confused for a second before realizing. Right. Of course this would happen. "Yeah." He puts on his best smile, hoping it doesn't look too fake or anything.

Baekhyun looks between them in confusion. Do they know each other? 

"Could I, um, possibly have your autograph?" She asks shyly, holding out a pen and notepad she grabs from the counter nearby.

"I... I mean..." Chanyeol can't say no, it'd be bad for his image, Jongdae would murder him and he just can't bring himself to, he loves his fans. Even if it's not exactly the best timing. He takes the notepad and the pen from the nurse, asking for her name before writing a short dedication and signing. "Though... I... it'd be nice if you could... maybe... not tell anyone?" He asks hopefully.

"Thank you so much!" She squeals in delight. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." With that she hurries to actually do her job, checking the patient's vitals and giving him more pain meds. 

"What was that about?" Baekhyun asks when she's gone.

"I... uh..." Chanyeol wonders how to explain this to Baekhyun, if he actually is from the time he says he is, being an actor doesn't mean what it does now. "I guess... I'm a little famous? Not a big deal or anything just... you know."

"Famous?" Baekhyun tilts his head in question. He thought Chanyeol was normal, but it seems that's not the case. "Are you royalty too?"

"Royalty..? Too..? Are you...?" Chanyeol's eyes widen a little, though he doesn't remember any Baekhyun from history books... perhaps he hasn't been paying enough attention though? "I... no... I'm not royalty," he hurries to add.

"Oh.... I..." Baekhyun curses himself, he didn't mean to let that slip, but there's no taking it back now. "I guess technically you could say I am."

"Like... like a real prince?" Chanyeol really must be going insane because he actually believes him.

Baekhyun nods, looking down. "That's my title, yes."

Something is off, when Baekhyun says it... Chanyeol wonders if maybe he disrespected him or... or... but then... he just looks... down. "I... are you okay...? I'm sorry for asking."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No, it's alright... it's not that important anyway."

"I... I mean... if you don't want to tell it's okay, but it sounds pretty important. Should I, uh... is there something I need to know? Oh! I've been talking to you like this... I'm so disrespectful!" Chanyeol suddenly realizes. "I apologize!" He bows.

"What?" Baekhyun's eyes widen when Chanyeol bows. "No, you don't need to do that! I'm not a prince here, and I wouldn't ask you to treat me differently even if I was."

"But... I mean..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "I... I'm just not really sure."

Baekhyun sighs. "I... I'm not... the other princes... they're my half brothers... we have different mothers... and it's only because my oldest brother insisted that I be recognized as one of them that I am... you certainly don't need to treat me specially."

"O-Oh..." Chanyeol looks at him, realizing how hard it must be. "Is that.. that brother you said you had to help...? Is that why you got attacked?"

Baekhyun nods. "The others... they want us out of the way. I didn't actually believe they'd go so far, honestly, but..."

"I'm so sorry." Chanyeol's heart clenches a little, he can't even imagine what it must be like. "If I can help somehow..."

Baekhyun laughs sadly. "The only reason I'm alive is because I was brought here... I don't know what to do..."

Chanyeol looks down, not sure how to comfort him or if he can at all... this is all completely insane, yet somehow... somehow he really believes him. As crazy as it is, he just does... and he wants to help.

"I'm sorry..." Baekhyun says quietly, knowing it must be hard for Chanyeol to take in too. "I didn't even thank you for saving me."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I just did what I had to... I couldn't just leave you there to bleed to death."

"Still... if you weren't there..." Baekhyun shudders just thinking about it. "And you didn't have to come and stay with me either."

Chanyeol shakes his head again. "Wouldn't have been right to just leave you alone... you don't have anyone here," he whispers.

"Yeah," Baekhyun replies softly, heart aching when he thinks of his brother. "But... I have you?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles, heart skipping a beat at that. He isn't sure why he is so affected, he must be going crazy... maybe this is just some kind of a crazy dream... but... he can't help it. "You do..."

"That means a lot." Baekhyun smiles softly. "Though honestly... this place still makes me uncomfortable... all of these devices..."

"I know... it's not the most pleasant place. I kind of hate hospitals too, but you need this, it's all to make sure you're going to get better." Chanyeol hopes it somehow helps, it must be quite overwhelming for someone from 300 years ago, whether Baekhyun really is from the past or just thinks he is.

Baekhyun doesn't really understand what they could do, but he supposes Chanyeol would know, so he nods. "Everything is just... unfamiliar..." He yawns, starting to feel quite tired, and he has a feeling it has to do with whatever that woman gave him for pain. "I don't know if I like the thought of sleeping here."

Chanyeol understands this, he really does hate hospitals too. But he smiles softly, hesitating for a second before taking Baekhyun's hand. "I know... but you need to sleep... and I'll be here the whole time."

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol's hand, once again finding it surprisingly relaxing. "You won't leave?"

"I won't... I'll be right here when you wake up..." Chanyeol smiles at him, squeezing his hand a little since Baekhyun seems a little reassured.

"Okay..." Baekhyun whispers, finally letting his eyes close. Part of him hopes it was all just a dream, and he'll wake up back in his bed at home, but somehow he doesn't think that's the case. "Thanks, Chanyeol..." he murmurs before slowly drifting off, the combination of the medicine and the blood loss winning over his desire to stay awake.

Chanyeol just smiles a little, he wonders if he is really that crazy for believing him... but really, he can't think of any other explanation for him appearing there out of the blue, covered in blood like he was. He carefully reaches to brush the hair off Baekhyun's face again, just watching him as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful like this...

Baekhyun doesn't know how long he sleeps, but when he wakes up, he feels groggy and disoriented, and very confused when he opens his eyes and sees all white. It's only when he glances to the side and sees the man still sitting there - Chanyeol - that it all comes rushing back. "It was real..."

Chanyeol jumps a little when Baekhyun speaks but he smiles sadly when he realizes what he just said. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Baekhyun shakes his head. He doesn't know how to process it all still, but it's not Chanyeol's fault. "You really stayed... thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me for," Chanyeol says softly.

"Of course there is!" Baekhyun insists. "I have a feeling most people would have left and called me crazy... I doubt that much has changed in a few centuries."

"I guess some would..." Chanyeol says quietly, not wanting to completely write off the entire humanity.

"Do you think we could leave today?" Baekhyun asks, more than a little eager to do so. "I have to admit... aside from wanting to leave this place, I'm kind of curious. I mean... we're still in Joseon, right?"

"Uhhh... kind of... well, not exactly..." Chanyeol smiles a little, not sure how to explain this.

Baekhyun frowns... did he change locations too? "What do you mean...?"

"I mean it's a little complicated, but... it's just... it's the same area, but the dynasty kind of... ended at some point..." Chanyeol says carefully, not wanting to upset Baekhyun. "It's called Korea now."

"Oh..." That's a little disappointing, but Baekhyun supposes it's to be expected after so long. "Korea... is that the new dynasty?"

"Not exactly dynasty..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "Things don't really work this way anymore."

Baekhyun frowns, even more confused now. "I see... I guess I have a lot to learn.   
So there aren't any princes...?"

"Not here... not really princes..." Chanyeol is having hard time to put it all together and make it understandable enough.

"Sorry, I don't mean to put you on the spot..." Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol isn't really sure how to explain it, and he's sure it's as difficult as it is for him to understand.

Chanyeol looks at him, an idea popping in his head and he smiles. "Once you're good to go, I can take you to the library! Or... I mean we could look online but you'd probably find it easier in books," he says more to himself than to Baekhyun.

"Okay..." Baekhyun smiles a little. "That'd be nice." He doesn't miss Chanyeol muttering something about 'online,' but he doesn't know what that means and he feels a little bad asking so many questions. "I can't help wondering what everything looks like now."

Chanyeol laughs a little. "I just hope you won't get too shocked..."

Baekhyun laughs nervously. "Considering everything I've seen so far, I think I'm definitely going to be shocked. I still don't understand how we even got here without horses."

Chanyeol chuckles. "It's a little thing called a car. It's a little hard to explain but we don't need to use horses or anything anymore." He smiles.

"That's amazing... a car, huh? Are those common? Do you have one?" Baekhyun asks curiously. He can't deny he's interested in perhaps riding in one when he's not bleeding to death. No horses... that's something.

"Yeah, they're everywhere," Chanyeol laughs then remembers he left his car on site. "Oh... I do have one, I'll have to pick it up later," he murmurs the last part to himself.

Before Baekhyun can ask anything else, a man comes in introducing himself as Baekhyun's doctor. It's a little rough trying to explain what happened to him without telling the truth, but something tells him that wouldn't be a good idea. Together he and Chanyeol manage to convince the doctor that he was randomly attacked and doesn't remember anything about it, and that whatever nonsense he said before to the medics was just delirium from blood loss. The doctor seems skeptical, but he lets it go, and says Baekhyun is free to go as long as he has someone to help him and there are no signs of infection in the wound. Baekhyun doesn't really understand most of what the doctor says about caring for it and some kind of prescriptions for pain medicine, but he hopes Chanyeol can help him with it later. For now, he's just relieved when the doctor finally leaves and they're allowed to go. A nurse even leaves him some spare clothes to change into, since his are ripped and bloody and way too conspicuous, though he soon realizes that might be a problem with his shoulder injured. "Um... sorry, but... could you help me?" he asks Chanyeol, a little shy even though he knows there shouldn't be anything strange about it.

"Oh... of course..." Chanyeol hurries to Baekhyun's side when he realizes he can't actually get dressed on his own like this. He flushes a little, should he really be helping him like this? If he's a prince then...

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks when he notices how flustered Chanyeol looks. "I... I can try on my own if you don't want to."

"No, no... let me help." Chanyeol smiles a little, not wanting Baekhyun to get the wrong idea. He carefully helps him to get dressed, taking off his own hoodie and getting it on Baekhyun too when he realizes they only gave him a t-shirt and it's been quite chilly outside these days.

Baekhyun isn't expecting Chanyeol to take off something of his own to put on him, but he appreciates it... these clothes are so thin and minimal, nothing like what he's used to, and it makes him feel a little more covered. "Thank you... it's so soft." He runs his fingers along the fabric of the sleeves, admiring the texture. "And warm."

Chanyeol's smile widens a little at that. "I'm glad you like it." He then looks at him, he looks so... cute.... he catches himself before he can say anything and embarrass himself. He clears his throat. "Do you... can you walk?"

Baekhyun nods. "I feel a bit weak still, but I think so... just... could you help me up?" He holds out his good hand, keeping his injured arm folded close to him to avoid straining it.

"Yeah..." Chanyeol steps closer, carefully supporting Baekhyun to help him. He uses his free hand to call up a cab, makes sure it's waiting when they go out so they don't catch too much attention. It'd be bad if they do.

Baekhyun can't help but look around with wide eyes as they start walking out, everything so strange and new to him. "What's that thing you keep talking into?" he asks when Chanyeol is finished calling the cab, whatever that is. He remembers he had it out when he said he called the ambulance too, but he's not actually sure what that means or how it works.

"This? It's a phone, a cellphone actually. We use it for communication? I can call anyone who also has one of these and talk to them. I can also write messages and send them and they can read it from their phone." Chanyeol does his best to make it simple.

"Woah..." Baekhyun looks at the tiny device, wondering how it could possibly do so much. "You mean... you can just... talk to anyone, anywhere? And send letters without paper?"

"Exactly!" Chanyeol grins, leading Baekhyun to the cab, quickly telling the driver his address before turning back to Baekhyun and doing his seat belt. "This is for safety, okay?"

"Okay..." Baekhyun replies, though he's barely paying attention, eyes darting around the inside of the cab and out the window, unsure where to look. There are so many of those... cars around, some riding around them, some stationary, and the buildings... the hospital is huge from the outside, and he can see even taller buildings in the distance, the architecture so different from what he's used to. It's incredibly overwhelming.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun finally tears his eyes away from it all for a moment to look back at Chanyeol. "It's all just... different... and big."

Chanyeol smiles. "I guess it is... it must be a lot to take in."

"That's an understatement," Baekhyun replies, smiling a little. When he glances back to the window, he realizes they've started to move, and when he places his hand down on the seat he can feel a faint rumbling beneath them. He's about to ask Chanyeol what it is when they make a turn away from the hospital, and with the road more open the car suddenly starts going much, much faster, faster than Baekhyun thought even possible. He gasps, reaching for Chanyeol's arm in his instinct for something to hold on to, heart pounding in fear.

Chanyeol is a little confused at first, but then he realizes it must be going a bit too fast for Baekhyun. He can't tell the driver to go any slower, he's driving in normal speed so instead he places his hand on Baekhyun's. "Hey... it's okay... nothing is going to happen to you," he whispers.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol in disbelief, though the hand on his calms him a little. "This is... normal...? It's so fast!"

"Yeah... a little faster than horses, isn't it?" Chanyeol smiles a little.

"A lot faster," Baekhyun replies nervously, feeling a little sick when he glances out the window and sees everything flying by. "This is going to take some getting used to." He turns his gaze back to Chanyeol as the nausea gets worse, not so keen on being in the car anymore. "Is your house far?"

Chanyeol feels a little bad for this, seeing how uncomfortable Baekhyun looks. "Just a little longer," he says softly. It's true, it only takes a few more minutes to get there, the car stops and Chanyeol pays the driver before unbuckling both his and Baekhyun's seat belts. "Wait here," he hurries out and around the car to open the door and support Baekhyun as he helps him out, thanking the driver again. "Okay?"

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiles gratefully when Chanyeol helps him out, feeling a bit unsteady on his feet after that. "That was... interesting."

"Sorry... I guess it is going to take a little getting used to," Chanyeol says quietly as he helps Baekhyun to get to the building, supporting him all the way into the elevator and then to his apartment, quickly punching in the security code and helping him to the couch.

Baekhyun just follows in amazement as they head into the large building, overwhelmed and a bit exhausted by the time they reach Chanyeol's. As interested as he is in everything, he's also relieved to sit and be somewhere more private. "This is where you live? It's nice." As unfamiliar as many of the items are, he likes the colors and overall style much better than the hospital.

"Yeah. It's not a royal palace but... I hope it's okay." Chanyeol flushes a little, helping Baekhyun out of his shoes.

Baekhyun laughs a little. "It's definitely different, but I don't mind. I never needed all that space anyway."

"Would you like to eat something? You should probably still rest today." Chanyeol looks up at him.

"Oh, right!" Baekhyun realizes only then that it's been quite a while since he's eaten anything. "I probably should. Food would be lovely if it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not," Chanyeol smiles. "I hope it'd be okay. I mean... I'm not very good at cooking traditional food..." He bites his lip, hoping Baekhyun would be okay with this.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It's okay. Really, anything is fine, you don't have to go out of your way."

"Make yourself at home then I guess." Chanyeol smiles a little before standing up. "I'll make us something."

Baekhyun nods, adjusting to a slightly more comfortable position on the couch. "Okay, thank you."

Chanyeol opens his fridge, not really sure what he has here, he hasn't really been home too much lately so he's been eating out more often than not. He has kimchi though so he figures kimchi fried rice would be the easiest and probably not as foreign of taste for Baekhyun as other kinds of foods like the frozen pizza he finds after a few moments of searching. It doesn't take too long, he had some rice ready from the day before so not long later he places two plates of kimchi fried rice on the table, adding fried eggs on top of each of them in the end before making his way to the living room. "Food is ready!"

Without company or much else to do, Baekhyun drifts off while he's waiting, waking to the sound of Chanyeol's voice and a delicious smell. "Food?" He murmurs sleepily.

Chanyeol chuckles at how cute and sleepy Baekhyun looks like this, then catches himself and flushes a little. "I... yeah... I mean... do you need help?"

Baekhyun nods a little on instinct, then blushes slightly when a realizes. "Um... maybe a little, if you don't mind? Tired..."

Chanyeol smiles softly. "It's okay... just eat and you can sleep. I'd offer to help you wash up after food, but... I mean... I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." His cheeks and ears heat up and he immediately regrets saying it, he shouldn't have. Baekhyun is a stranger, a prince, from 300 years ago... nothing about this is normal but... wouldn't this be too much? What if he just upset him?

"I..." Baekhyun bites his lip, asking Chanyeol to do that for him is probably too much, especially if the way his heart flips at the thought says anything, but... a bath sounds so nice, and he does need help. "I could probably use it. I wouldn't mind, but... only if it's alright with you, of course."

"Oh... I mean... are you sure? I... I mean... I don't mind... I wouldn't offer otherwise." Chanyeol helps Baekhyun up, supporting him on the way to the dining table, helping him to sit down.

Baekhyun leans on Chanyeol gratefully as he helps him to the table, moving making him realize just how tired he is. "It'd be nice to be clean, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need help. I mean..." His cheeks heat up slightly. "We're both guys right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Chanyeol doesn't dare to tell him that doesn't really help his case, at all. Especially with how beautiful Baekhyun is, even though he knows, he can't, he can't think of him this way but... he just is. "I... I guess you're right... uh... do you need help with this too? Your arm..."

"I..." Baekhyun looks at him guiltily. "Maybe? Sorry... I know I'm asking a lot of you."

"It's okay." Chanyeol smiles, turning a little more playful. "The prince deserves the best doesn't he?"

Baekhyun laughs a little. "Well I certainly have it in your care, don't I?"

Chanyeol flushes at that. "I... I mean... if... if you think so," he murmurs, moving to get a spoonful of rice and bring it up to Baekhyun's lips. "I hope it suits your taste."

Baekhyun is about to say he's too hungry to care, but when he takes the bite he's pleasantly surprised. "Woah, that's amazing! Tastes even better than it smells."

"R-Really..?!" Chanyeol's heart flutters at that. It's one thing getting praises from his peers and family but... if Baekhyun really is a prince, and he believes he is... it's just... woah.

Baekhyun nods, smiling softly. "Yeah... it's wonderful."

Chanyeol's breath hitches at Baekhyun's words. "I... I mean... I'm glad you like it." He looks at Baekhyun, cheeks heating up again.

Baekhyun thinks for a moment that it's adorable how flustered Chanyeol is, but he quickly pushes the thought away, covering with a laugh. "Can I have more?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Chanyeol hurries to get him another spoonful, keeps feeding him until Baekhyun finishes everything.

Baekhyun sighs happily when he's finished, somehow feeling a little better about everything. Food has always calmed him and made him happy, especially delicious, warm, home cooked food like this. "That was really good. You said you're famous, are you a famous cook?"

Chanyeol laughs, unable to hold himself, that's something he hasn't heard yet. "That would have been fun." He grins. "No... actually... it's... I mean, it's a bit different from how you know it here... I'm an actor." His grin turns into a shy smile, he looks down.

"An actor?" Baekhyun looks at him in surprise. "Wow... I don't know how different it might be, but I've always been a fan of the arts." He also can't help but think that Chanyeol's beauty is worthy of fame, and he tells himself he's just being observant.

"I... I mean... really...?" Chanyeol's eyes widen.

Baekhyun nods, smiling a little. "Probably my favorite part of growing up at the palace was all of the entertainment I got to see. I've always been a bit more partial to music, but I enjoy the actors' performances too. I bet you're amazing!"

"I'm not much..." Chanyeol shakes his head. "Really... and music is great! I love music too! Though... again... a bit different from what you know."

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear." Baekhyun can't help being excited and curious about everything, and as worried as he is about things at home, it's kind of nice to be able to just let go for once. He always had to pretend to be reserved and poised and everything people expect from a prince, but it's never been who he really is, and according to what Chanyeol said, there are no princes here. No one knows who he is, no one cares... he can just be himself. "I'd love to see your acting too. Though you were right earlier, I probably should rest a bit more before venturing out into the world." He pouts slightly.  
"Yeah," Chanyeol smiles, heart skipping a beat when Baekhyun pouts at him like this, he figures he can eat later, should probably text Jongdae soon too, he doesn't have anything scheduled for today but...

"So..." Baekhyun says after a moment. "You said something about washing up?"

"Yeah... let me draw you a bath first, I'll be right back?" Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, smiling a little as he stands up.

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles gratefully, watching as Chanyeol walks off. He spends the few minutes waiting just looking around, taking in all the unfamiliar objects around the apartment. Most interestingly he sees a few frames sitting around or hanging on the walls, with paintings inside that look incredibly realistic, beyond anything he's ever seen. Chanyeol is in most of them, smiling so brightly it warms Baekhyun's heart, along with others who Baekhyun assumes might be his family. He carefully stands from his seat to go over and look at one closer, amazed at how perfectly all of Chanyeol's features are captured.

Chanyeol comes back once bath is ready, he prepared a clean bathrobe and a towel for Baekhyun to use, the bathrobe is definitely way too large but it's better than nothing and nicer to come out from bath to. When he walks back into the room and sees Baekhyun standing, looking in amazement at one of his family photo. He smiles a little, of course... he's never seen an actual photo in his life, has he? Is he really that crazy to believe it's true? He doesn't think so... not when Baekhyun looks so amazed with everything. "Hey, bath is ready."

"Oh!" Baekhyun turns, so lost in admiring the image that Chanyeol's voice startles him a little, but he quickly recovers with a smile. "Thank you." He moves over to Chanyeol, holding out his hand. "Lead the way?"

Chanyeol smiles softly, heart definitely not beating much faster when Baekhyun holds his hand out. He takes it, still making sure to be close enough to support Baekhyun or catch him if he has to. He leads him up to bath, then bites his lip. "I... uh... I mean... I guess... uh..."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Baekhyun asks quietly, noticing how flustered Chanyeol seems again. He doesn't know what the customs are in this time, maybe it's unusual for him. "I can try to manage on my own if you're uncomfortable?"

"No! I mean... no... you'll hurt yourself. I don't.... I don't mind helping... I'm not... I just..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "Maybe it's a bit too much to say but... I... I'm just... me... and you're... you're a prince... and... you're also... I mean... you're..."

"Also...?" Baekhyun asks curiously, not quite understanding where Chanyeol is going with this.

"I... uh... you're just..." Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun then away. "You're beautiful... I'm just... I'm sorry," he whispers.

 

"Oh..." Baekhyun's cheeks heat up, heart suddenly beating much faster. Part of him wants to tell Chanyeol he's beautiful too, but he knows he shouldn't, he can't believe Chanyeol even said that so boldly. "I... I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry..." Chanyeol bows. "I... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I just... I felt like... I'm not worthy of... of... helping you... or... I mean... I just... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry..."

Baekhyun shakes his head, not wanting Chanyeol to get the wrong idea. "No, no, I just... I'm not used to hearing such things so... openly. It took me by surprise, but if that's what you're concerned about, there's certainly no reason for you to feel unworthy compared to me." He blushes even more at that, not sure he should even say that much but really... Chanyeol is gorgeous... Baekhyun doesn't see how he could even compare. "And I've already told you, you don't have to treat me differently just because of my status. It doesn't make me better than you, or anyone else."

"It's not just your status..." Chanyeol shakes his head. "I just... no... I mean... just... never mind. Water might get cold... let's get you in? Just have to keep your arm away from it."

"Okay." Baekhyun agrees quietly, wondering if he's said something wrong. He manages to shrug off the jacket Chanyeol gave him earlier, wincing as the movement pulls on his shoulder, but getting his shirt off one handed proves to be a bit more difficult.

"Hey... hey... let me." Chanyeol carefully helps Baekhyun to get undressed, doing his best to stay unaffected even though it's hard when he's just so beautiful.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says shyly, unable to forget the way Chanyeol called him beautiful. He probably didn't even mean anything by it, not like that, but he can't get it out of his head, especially now that he's naked. A tiny voice in the back of his mind wonders if Chanyeol thinks he's beautiful like this, too.

Chanyeol swallows when he looks at Baekhyun like this, he's even more beautiful like this but... he can't think this way. He can't. "Let me help you in?"

Baekhyun nods, smiling a little as he holds onto Chanyeol for balance and carefully steps into the tub, making sure to keep his arm and shoulder above the water as Chanyeol helps him sit. He sighs, some of the tension draining from his body as the warmth envelops him. "This is perfect."

Chanyeol's heart nearly stops at the way Baekhyun says it, perfect... he smiles a little. "I... do you want me to help you... you know... soap up? Wash your hair?"

"It'd probably be easier than me trying to do it one handed," Baekhyun replies sheepishly, still blushing a little.

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles a little, he gets soap and shampoo, carefully doing Baekhyun's hair first, massaging his scalp slowly. Then he rinses it, careful not to touch his shoulder as he washes him. "Alright there?"

"Yeah..." Baekhyun yawns, feeling way too relaxed, something about Chanyeol's touch just incredibly calming. "Sleepy. You're good at this... I... with your hands I mean... you know," he stammers, realizing how that might sound.

Chanyeol's breath hitches at that. "I... I... thanks." He finishes rinsing Baekhyun off. "All done. We should dry you and get you to bed," he says softly.

"I think that's a good idea," Baekhyun agrees, doubting he's going to be able to stay awake for much longer. There's still so much he wants to know, so many questions he wants to ask, but the more he rests the sooner he can get better and start figuring things out.

"Come on..." Chanyeol slowly helps Baekhyun out, drying him with the clean towel he prepared before helping him into the bathrobe. He can't help but notice just how sleepy he is and after a few moments of hesitation he carefully lifts him up in his arms, carrying him to his bedroom.

Baekhyun's heart beats a little faster when Chanyeol picks him up, being so close... but he can't say he doesn't like it, either, and as exhausted as he is, he appreciates the help. He relaxes again after a moment, letting his eyes close, head resting against Chanyeol's shoulder on the way.

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat when he feels Baekhyun's head on his shoulder. He carefully lowers him down on bed and covers him up. "Rest now..." he whispers.

"Thank you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun murmurs, feeling incredibly warm and comfortable, and more importantly, safe. For all of the craziness he's experienced, as scary as this world is... with Chanyeol, somehow it just feels okay, like it's all going to work out. Enough for him to relax completely, even with his brother's fate weighing on his mind, and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Chanyeol just sits at the edge of the bed and watches Baekhyun for a while, he really is beautiful... and he looks so relaxed and peaceful... he can't help but smile.

Baekhyun surprisingly has pleasant dreams - memories of he and Joonmyeon growing up, playing together, how his hyung always looked out for him even when the others saw him as an outcast. He wakes up with a smile on his face, though it drops a little when reality hits him again, heart aching at the thought that they're so far apart now... centuries... it's still hard to wrap his head around. He tries not to think too hard about it though, instead glancing to the side where he finds Chanyeol still sitting, something that makes his heart skip a beat for reasons he doesn't understand. "Oh... good... morning...? Evening...?"

"Evening I guess," Chanyeol chuckles softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very..." Baekhyun pauses to yawn, still a little groggy. "Very well, sorry... your bed is very nice... though I apologize for taking it. Did you stay the whole time?"

"I... yeah... in case you needed something or... I mean... I didn't want you to wake up all alone." Chanyeol feels his face heating up as he speaks.

Baekhyun can't help but smile at that, heart fluttering. "That means a lot... thank you."

Chanyeol smiles softly. "It's nothing, really."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It is. Honestly, I felt much better when I saw you."

"Then... then I'm glad." Chanyeol smiles softly. "Do you want anything? Water?"

Baekhyun nods, his throat feeling quite dry. "If you don't mind? Actually..." He bites his lip, a little uncertain, but he's fairly sure whatever they gave him at the hospital has worn off by now and his shoulder is throbbing. "I... the doctor mentioned medicine for pain...?"

"Yeah, hold on." Chanyeol hurries to get a glass of water and the medicine the doctor prescribed for the pain. "There... you have to swallow this as it is, okay?"

Baekhyun looks at the little thing, definitely not what he's used to, but he supposes it's just another strange future thing. He trusts that Chanyeol wouldn't give him anything harmful, so he nods and takes it, struggling a little but managing to swallow it with a few sips of water, coughing a few times to clear the tight feeling in his throat.

"Sorry... these take getting used to." Chanyeol smiles a little. "Even for people who were born in this era."

Baekhyun laughs quietly. "It's alright, thank you. This era... it's still hard to believe, even if I can see the evidence all around me."

"I guess it would be... it's still kind of hard to believe you're... you know." Chanyeol admits, though he believes him. He does. "But I do!" He hurries to add, not wanting Baekhyun to misunderstand.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Baekhyun asks playfully, though he wouldn't really blame Chanyeol if he did.

"Maybe just a little." Chanyeol chuckles, not missing the playful tone in Baekhyun's voice. He shakes his head with a smile.

Baekhyun laughs, feeling more lighthearted than he has in a long time. "This is nice. Most people aren't willing to joke around with me."

"Oh..." Chanyeol's heart clenches a little. "Because... because you're a prince?"

Baekhyun nods, smiling wryly. "Not the most well liked one either. People respected me because of my brother, but otherwise they kept their distance." He sighs. "Hyung was the only one I could relax around. With everything going on lately though, neither of us have been able to."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol whispers. "I... I know this isn't ideal, I know you want to find a way to go back home and I'll help if I can, promise, but..." He bites his lip. "At least... as long as you're here... you can relax."

Baekhyun smiles a little, appreciating Chanyeol's attempt to make him feel better. "Thank you. Honestly... as new as this all is... I don't think I really miss home that much, just him. Whatever happens, I don't want him to face it alone. But for now... it helps knowing that I have someone on my side."

Chanyeol smiles softly, hesitating for a moment before reaching for Baekhyun's hand. "Then I'm here..."

Baekhyun looks at their hands for a moment, biting his lip, but he tells himself it's alright and squeezes Chanyeol's in return, heart skipping a beat at the warmth he feels. "You're very kind."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "It's really nothing," he says softly, heart beating faster when Baekhyun squeezes his hand. He shouldn't be thinking this way, Baekhyun clearly isn't but.. he's just so...

Baekhyun just smiles... humble too... he's really lucky such a wonderful person found him. "I hope I'm not keeping you from sleeping," he says after a moment, realizing from the darkness through the window that it's gotten quite late.

Chanyeol shakes his head, it's been a long time since he slept properly, his line of work with the addition of insomnia... well, not a good combination. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun frowns in concern. "I can move if you need your bed."

"Yeah. You need the rest and you need to be comfortable... your arm..." Chanyeol shakes his head again.

"I guess you're right," Baekhyun replies quietly, hating that this injury is keeping him down. "Still... I... if you do get tired..." He hesitates for a moment, hoping it's okay to say, "There's plenty of room here."

Chanyeol stops breathing for a moment when Baekhyun says that. "I... but... I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "You won't. And I want you to take care of yourself too..."

Chanyeol laughs a little, though it feels weird to have someone other than Jongdae or his mom do this. "I'm okay."

"If you're sure..." Baekhyun pouts a little. "Do you have to work or anything?"

"Not tonight," Chanyeol says softly though thinking about it, he has a photo shoot tomorrow again. Fuck.

"But?" Baekhyun pushes, sensing there's something off.

"I... there's something tomorrow... uh..." Chanyeol bites his lip, glancing at his phone.

"Oh..." Baekhyun can't deny he's a bit worried being alone, but he doesn't want Chanyeol to push himself either. "Then you really should rest."

"But...!" Chanyeol pouts.

"Why not?" Baekhyun asks, pouting more. "I won't push if you're really uncomfortable, I'm just... worried."

"I... I mean... it's not that." Chanyeol shakes his head. "I just... you're a prince." Chanyeol stops himself from telling Baekhyun he's the most beautiful person he's seen in his entire life, because no matter how much he wants to... this isn't right. Where Baekhyun comes from... those times... this kind of thing was viewed even worse than it is now.

Baekhyun sighs, looking down. "I thought we agreed that doesn't matter here."

"I... I guess you're right, I just..." Chanyeol bites his lip, heart clenching. "I... you're right," he sighs. "I don't want to because... because I don't think I'm worthy of it, because... because I'm not supposed to keep thinking of how beautiful you are," he whispers, half hoping Baekhyun doesn't hear him.

Baekhyun's heart stops at that, looking up at Chanyeol in surprise. It's quiet, but he knows he heard it. "Chanyeol... I... really? You... think of me like that...?"

"I... I do. I know it's wrong... for you even more so." Chanyeol looks down. "I don't... I don't know... it's just... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I'll just... I'll go take the couch, I can help you get a room in a hotel... or... or something... I don't know. I understand if you think I'm filthy or... or whatever else... it's okay," he whispers, he's barely accepted in the world he lives in. Sure, he's been lucky enough to have an amazing family and his few close friends but... where Baekhyun is from... this... this could get you in even more trouble.

Baekhyun bites his lip, hesitating. He's never told anyone about his feelings, not even hyung, because Chanyeol is right... that is what most people where he's from would think, and it would be very, very dangerous to say. He's scared, but he can't just let Chanyeol think that it's wrong either. "I don't think you're filthy," he whispers, hoping he's not about to make a terrible mistake. "How could I, when I've been thinking the same thing? How beautiful you are..."

"I... w-what...?" Chanyeol's eyes widen, his heart beating so fast he can almost hear it, he barely remembers how to breath, did he mishear? Is he actually hallucinating...?

Baekhyun looks down, heart pounding nervously, tempted to just pretend he said nothing, but he knows he can't do that, not now. "I... I don't know what it's like here, but in my time... it'd be dangerous for us to even be saying this right now. That's why I was so surprised earlier... no one speaks of it openly. I certainly never have, but... I... you're... how can I not be attracted to you?"

"I..." Chanyeol's heart feels like it's about to explode when Baekhyun says it. "You are...?" He can't believe it, he really can't. "Here... I mean... for normal people it's... well, it's not as dangerous as it was for you, but it's still... scary. It's still hard, but... it's possible... to... you know... live and be happy like this." He laughs bitterly. "My profession is something else, but..." He shakes his head. "I can't help it... and you're... you really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen... you're just..."

Baekhyun's cheeks heat up at that, the honest way Chanyeol says it. Sure, people have told him he's pretty before, mostly women hoping they can get in easily with the unwanted prince, but he's never thought of himself that way. It's obvious Chanyeol really means it though, and he can hardly believe it... that it's really okay for him to just... say it. People... do this...? For a moment, it makes him not want to go back, even if he knows he could never just abandon his brother. "Chanyeol... I..." He shakes his head, not missing what Chanyeol said about himself. "You... your profession? Whatever this is... I don't want to cause problems for you."

"You're not," Chanyeol whispers. "You wouldn't..." He bites his lip, hesitating a little before reaching for Baekhyun's cheek. "Because I'm famous, people know me and expect things from me. It doesn't mean I'm going to live in this lie forever... I... I just... it's complicated... but... the walls here don't have ears or eyes... not in this house."

Baekhyun's breath hitches when he feels Chanyeol's hand on his cheek, heart feeling like it might burst. People's expectations... he can understand that well, but Chanyeol is right. Here... it's just them... no one lurking around corners, spying in hopes of finding a reason to take him down. There's nothing to hide from. "If that's true, then... you have nothing to be afraid of. You don't have to tiptoe around me, it's okay."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers. Is he really insane? Maybe he's dreaming... how could this possibly be true? Someone as perfect as Baekhyun... appears in his life all of the sudden out of nowhere.

Baekhyun hesitates a moment before reaching up to cover Chanyeol's hand with his own, repeating his own words in his mind... it's okay here... he doesn't have to hide, not with Chanyeol at least. "Will you join me?" he asks softly.

"I..." Chanyeol still can't believe it, his heart is beating so fast, but he nods, quietly climbing up into bed, still a little hesitant.

Baekhyun smiles, turning on his side a little to face Chanyeol, though he still has to be careful with his shoulder. "I have to be honest, this is all very new to me. I'm not sure..." Part of him wants to move closer, but he doesn't want to push things too far. An even crazier part of him wants to kiss Chanyeol right then, if only because it might be his only chance, and Chanyeol is just... wow. But he doesn't know if Chanyeol would even want that... thinking he's beautiful and actually having any feelings for him are two different things, and he's too afraid to assume.

"I... I understand," Chanyeol whispers, though there is nothing he wants more in that moment than to kiss Baekhyun. Right here, right now, because he knows that eventually... whatever happens... Baekhyun might find a way to go home and... he knows he's going to leave. Of course he is, but he just... he can't help it, it's irrational, it doesn't make sense but... his heart just... yearns for him in a way it hasn't for anyone else. Is life playing a joke on him like this? Besides... Baekhyun isn't sure how he feels, of course he isn't. This is all too strange for him, it makes no sense.

"I just..." Baekhyun bites his lip, uncertain how he should say this, if he should say it. He's scared to take lead when he has no clue what he's doing, but somehow this distance between them feels like too much. "I don't know what's okay and what isn't. What... what do you want?"

Chanyeol's heart nearly stops at that, breath hitching. What does he want...? "You..." he whispers before he can stop himself. "I mean... I mean... I just... anything is okay.... everything is... I..."

You... The word has Baekhyun's stomach twisting in anticipation, heart beating so fast... he wonders if he really has lost his mind since coming here, but he can't help it, he wants it too, and being here... away from everything, just for a while... it's incredibly freeing. "Then... come closer...?"

"I..." Chanyeol slowly inches closer. "Like... like this...?"

"As much as you want," Baekhyun replies softly, blushing a little as he smiles shyly. "You... said you wanted me, didn't you?"

"I... I do... I just..." Chanyeol bites his lip as he moves a little closer. "I just... are you real?" he asks quietly, looking into Baekhyun's eyes, unable to convince himself that yes, he is.

Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. "I think so. I keep asking myself the same thing. Part of me wonders if I died that night and this is some sort of heaven, but... it feels real."

Chanyeol laughs a little too. "I..." He bites his lip again, leaning a little closer. "May I?"

Baekhyun swears his heart stops beating as Chanyeol leans closer, the whole world stops, but he nods anyway, deciding for once to follow his heart and not worry about anything else. "Please..."

Suddenly Chanyeol feels like there is nothing else, not a huge gap between the eras they live in, not the fact that Baekhyun is a prince, not the taboo surrounding this kind of a relationship, not the fact they barely know each other, that Baekhyun could be leaving, disappear just like he appeared any moment, nothing but the two of them, right here, right now. In this moment he just... he leans in all the way, pressing their lips together, softly kissing Baekhyun, feeling like his heart might burst any moment.

For a second, Baekhyun can't help the wave of anxiety that hits him. There's a reason he's never done this, never imagined that he would ever get to. It was far too risky, if anyone saw... but then Chanyeol's lips are on his and he forgets everything else, because it just feels right. He lets his eyes close, leaning into the kiss, instinctively moving his hand up to Chanyeol's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. It's perfect, every second of it, and he doesn't want this moment to end.

Chanyeol's heart makes a little flip when he feels Baekhyun's hand on his cheek, his thumb... just... he never wants this to end, and from this moment he knows that when it does, it's going to be the most painful thing he's ever experienced in his life. He doesn't know why everything is happening like this, but... it just feels so right. He doesn't want to pull away but eventually he has to, so he does, pressing their foreheads together instead, laughing breathlessly. "I... woah..."

Baekhyun laughs too, hardly able to believe that really happened. "I agree... I... wow... my whole life I've wondered what this would be like, but I never thought I'd get to experience it. I never thought it could be that wonderful."

Chanyeol's heart clenches a little, it must have been so much harder in Baekhyun's world, he doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be happy. "You're just... you're perfect," he whispers after a few moments.

Baekhyun's smile softens. "I don't know about that, but... this feels perfect, doesn't it?"

"It does," Chanyeol smiles at him, leaning to press a kiss to Baekhyun's nose.

Baekhyun's heart flutters at the kiss, and he can't help thinking it might be fate that they met. Though... that also means it's fate that they'll be parted. He doesn't want to think about that, but... this isn't his time, he's not meant to be here and he can't stay. His smile drops a little, heart clenching painfully. "Chanyeol... I... I don't know how things are going to turn out. Whatever happens... I don't want to waste a moment with you."

"B-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol's voice breaks a little, he knows he's too deep in when he feels his heart breaking in that moment. He knows Baekhyun is right, he's known from the first moment. So why does it hurt so much to think about it? "Me too... I...." He nods then leans to kiss Baekhyun's lips softly again.

Baekhyun finds it much more natural to kiss back this time, no hesitation. He carefully moves onto his back and pulls Chanyeol with him, their lips still connected, finding the position easier for his shoulder as he deepens the kiss a little. He can't get enough of this new feeling, of Chanyeol... it doesn't matter that they just met, never in his life has he felt so connected to someone, not like this.

Chanyeol smiles a little when they pull away. "I... thank you. For appearing here... for this... I just..."

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling softly. "All I did was not die. If anything, we have my mother to thank. She gave me that necklace before she... well... she said it would protect me. I didn't believe it, but I wore it anyway. It turns out it was true, just... in a much different way than I imagined."

Chanyeol smiles sadly, he can guess from Baekhyun's tone, from what he told him so far that she is most likely gone. He gently strokes Baekhyun's cheek. "I'm glad it was."

"Me too..." Baekhyun replies quietly, leaning into Chanyeol's touch. He feels a little guilty, for being happy about leaving the past, but he has no intention of leaving his brother to his fate alone, whatever that fate may be. He's going to find a way back, no matter how much it hurts. But for now... he can't bring himself to regret this, and he wants to enjoy it for as long as he can. He leans in, pressing another soft, brief kiss to Chanyeol's lips. "You should rest."

"I don't want to," Chanyeol whispers honestly. "What if I wake up and you're... gone?"

Baekhyun's heart aches at that, the thought hurts but he can only hope it won't be like that. "I don't fully understand how it works, but I don't think I'll just disappear. I hope not anyway. Even so..." He smiles sadly. "You can't just stay awake forever. We both need rest."

"But," Chanyeol pouts, reaching to stroke Baekhyun's cheek.

"Don't pout at me!" Baekhyun whines. "It's not fair. How can anyone deny that?"

Chanyeol laughs. "It's not fair that you're so cute..." He leans in to kiss Baekhyun's nose again.

Baekhyun can't help smiling when Chanyeol kisses him. "Flattery too... you're impossible. Then what do you want to do if not sleep?"

"Mmm... can't we just do this forever?" Chanyeol pouts before kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

"Probably not forever," Baekhyun laughs. "I think people would start wondering where you are."

"I don't care," Chanyeol whines.

Baekhyun sighs, reaching up to cup Chanyeol's cheek. "I do. I have no intention of ruining your life, or career... you still have to live it when I'm gone."

Chanyeol feels his heart breaking again, when I'm gone... he knows it. He knows and yet... it's just... before he can realize there are tears filling his eyes.

Baekhyun's heart breaks all over again at the sight of Chanyeol's tears. "I'm sorry," he whispers, voice cracking slightly. "I shouldn't have said that... I didn't mean to upset you."

"N-No... you..." Chanyeol shakes his head. "You're right, I just... I've never... never felt this way and just... what would happen if you go back? They were trying to kill you...!" His voice breaks too. 

"I don't know," Baekhyun admits honestly, trying and failing to keep the fear out of his voice. "I'm not sure if I would go back to the same moment or a different day or... all I can do is hope for the best, find hyung. If we can't win, then maybe we can run. If not... we'll meet our fate together at least."

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun's hand, squeezing it a little. "You don't deserve that."

"Maybe not..." Baekhyun smiles sadly. "Unfortunately it's not my decision." He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter... as much as it makes my head hurt to think about time travel, whatever is meant to happen to me is already history in this time. I doubt there's much we can do to change it, it's already a miracle for us to meet at all. I'd rather just make the best of it and worry about the rest later."

Chanyeol bites his lip. "I... okay," he whispers eventually, not wanting to upset Baekhyun any more.

Baekhyun smiles a little. "For now, I'm all yours. Let's focus on that, hmm?"

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat at that. "I..." Honestly there is nothing he wants more than to just hold Baekhyun close, hold him tight for as long as he can but he doesn't want to accidentally hurt his shoulder so instead he just strokes his cheek. "Okay..."

Baekhyun can see it in Chanyeol's expression, that he's holding back, and that's the last thing he wants. "I'm alright, you know... I won't break."

"But... your shoulder..." Chanyeol pouts a little.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't care. It barely even hurts." That's not entirely true, but he has no intention of letting that get in way.

Chanyeol frowns a little, knowing that can't be true. "I guess..." He bites his lip for a moment before wrapping his arms gently around Baekhyun's middle. "Better than nothing."

Baekhyun sighs, leaning into Chanyeol's hold, wrapping his good arm around Chanyeol as well. It's comfortable, and he feels so safe... all the problems of home are far, far away for now. "Definitely better..." He carefully snuggles a little closer.

Chanyeol presses a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, can't help but feel extremely sleepy all of the sudden. It's so warm and nice and he hasn't actually slept since he found Baekhyun.

Baekhyun can't help but smile when he sees how sleepy Chanyeol looks... he's so adorable, and stubborn. "Sleep... it's alright."

"But..." Chanyeol pouts again but his eyes are too heavy, already closing on their own.

Baekhyun reaches up to gently stroke Chanyeol's hair, humming softly. "Just sleep.... I'll be right here."

"Promise...?" Chanyeol murmurs, already half asleep at this point, Baekhyun's hand in his hair soothing him even more.

"Promise." Baekhyun presses a kiss to his cheek, hoping he can keep that promise. 

Chanyeol smiles, heart swelling when Baekhyun kisses his cheek like this, he drifts off, holding him a little tighter, afraid that if he doesn't Baekhyun would just disappear.

Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol is fully asleep before letting his own eyes close. He holds on as long as he can, just in case, but he's still quite drained from the injury and eventually he drifts off to the sound of Chanyeol's even breathing.

Jongdae is slightly pissed, Chanyeol hasn't answered his texts or calls since the morning and they have to be on set in less than two hours. He'd better have a good excuse for that. He might also be a little concerned, Chanyeol doesn't usually do this and he's usually attached to his phone even more than Jongdae himself, did he get sick...? He frowns a little as he punches Chanyeol's security code in, not really bothering to ring, he hasn't done this in years and he's not about to start now.

Baekhyun isn't sure what exactly wakes him up, but he has a feeling something is off. He's gotten used to sleeping light thanks to the threats against him, so maybe it's nothing, but he swears he heard something, his mind alert as if he should be ready to fight. He looks to Chanyeol, biting his lip. He looks so peaceful like this, so beautiful... Baekhyun doesn't want to disturb him, but strange feeling aside Chanyeol did say he had something today, and he doesn't want him to oversleep. "Chanyeol?" He calls softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "It's morning..."

Chanyeol whines a little, he had the most amazing dream... a prince from 300 years ago appeared in front of him, kissed him... he was so beautiful Chanyeol doesn't want to wake up... but then he realizes someone is speaking to him, too soft to be Jongdae and the there are lips on his forehead and his eyes fly open. Baekhyun. It wasn't a dream. "M-Morning..." He murmurs, voice still rough from sleep.

"Hey..." Baekhyun can't hold back a smile at how sleepy Chanyeol sounds, forgetting momentarily why he woke up. "Morning. Sorry, I wasn't sure when you needed to be up."

Jongdae makes his way to Chanyeol's bedroom when he doesn't see him out in the living room or the kitchen, he is about to go in when he hears a voice that's most definitely not Chanyeol's. He frowns, did he have someone over? "Park Chanyeol!!!"

Baekhyun jumps in surprise when someone suddenly speaks, immediately clinging to Chanyeol in fear, heart racing. It's only when he reminds himself that there are no assassins here that he risks a look, finding an unfamiliar man in the doorway.

Chanyeol's eyes widen when he realizes Jongdae is here. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, he's screwed, isn't he? Is he that late? How does he explain this whole thing to Jongdae?

Jongdae steps into the room, sure enough finding Chanyeol and another man in his bed. The other man is in Chanyeol's arms, holding onto him tightly, and looks to be... wearing Chanyeol's bathrobe? "So this is why you've been ignoring me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, though internally he's starting to get concerned. Chanyeol doesn't do this... take people home, get distracted enough to miss work... not like this... he's either having some sort of mid life crisis or he's found someone he's serious about, neither of which bodes well for Jongdae.

"I... Jongdae... I can explain... I mean..." Chanyeol bites his lip, how does he explain this to Jongdae? Is there even a chance he would believe him?

"Then please, explain," Jongdae gestures for him to go on. "But I'd do it quickly, you're supposed to be on set very soon." 

Baekhyun looks between them in confusion, wondering what exactly is going on. Is this... someone Chanyeol works with? Is Chanyeol late because of him?

"I..." Chanyeol clears his throat, sitting up. "I... you might want to sit down." He tells Jongdae, hesitating for a moment before trying to somehow tell him everything that happened without sounding completely insane.

"You..." Jongdae looks between them, trying to make sense of everything he just heard. "You're telling me... this guy claims to be a prince?" He gestures at Baekhyun. "From three hundred years ago... and you... believe him...?"

Baekhyun bites his lip, looking down. Not that he really expected anyone to believe him, he didn't expect Chanyeol to believe him, but still, it's not a nice feeling. "I know it sounds crazy," He says quietly. "I swear I'm telling the truth, but if you don't believe me, it's alright... just, please... Chanyeol has done so much to help me... you can blame me, but don't be upset at him."

Jongdae frowns, Chanyeol actually believes this shit? "Are you guys for real...?" He stares at them in disbelief.

Chanyeol bites his lip. "Jongdae I... I know it's hard to believe... and you don't have to but... it is... I believe him... I..."

Jongdae sighs, not at all sure how to take this. Baekhyun looks genuinely hurt and upset though, and whatever his problem is Jongdae isn't enough of an asshole to want to make it worse. "Chanyeol, can we... talk in the living room for a moment?"

"I..." Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. "Would you be okay...?" He asks softly though he really doesn't want to leave him even for a minute, what if... what if something happens... what if he...?

Baekhyun doesn't really like it, a part of him scared this Jongdae might convince Chanyeol he really is crazy or something, but he trusts Chanyeol and as frightening as the future is, he knows they can't be together every second. "Yeah..." He smiles nervously. "Go ahead... I'll be alright, promise."

"I... okay..." Chanyeol whispers, squeezing Baekhyun's hand one more time before following Jongdae out to the living room.

Jongdae glances at the bedroom door, making sure it's closed before saying quietly. "Chanyeol, seriously, what is going on here? I get it, I know you, you couldn't leave a puppy on the street let alone an injured, confused person, but... you really buy his story? Not only that, but taking him in, sleeping with him? Is it really smart to put that much trust in someone you just met, who may very well be suffering some kind of mental break?"

"Jongdae I... I know it sounds like this but you weren't there! He just... appeared out of nowhere. One moment I was there all alone the next he appears there, bleeding, barely alive, dressed in traditional clothes and all..." Chanyeol shakes his head. "I believe him... I do... and I haven't slept with him," He adds. 

Jongdae wonders for a moment if Chanyeol isn't the one suffering the mental break... true or not, it's obvious he really believes it. But he has to admit... as crazy as it is, Chanyeol has never lied to him in all their time as friends, or co-workers. Other than the obvious, he seems totally himself and lucid right now... is there a chance it could be real? It's not like Jongdae wants to doubt him, it's just... very hard to swallow. Needing a moment to consider it, he latches on to the last part instead. "So he was just cuddling with you in your bed wearing your bathrobe and nothing else because...?"

"Because he has nothing else to wear save for the bloodied traditional outfit he appeared in and the gross paper thin clothes they gave him at the hospital. And mine definitely wouldn't fit him.... oh!" Chanyeol grins suddenly. "You're small!"

"Yah, Park Chanyeol!" Jongdae looks at him suspiciously. "Whatever it is you're getting in your head right now, my closet is not a donation bin."

"But Jongdae~!" Chanyeol pouts at him. "Please? For your favorite bestest best friend?"

Jongdae sighs. "Seriously regretting that decision right now. Look, how about this... if you go get your ass dressed right now so we can make it to set on time and I don't have to babysit you, I'll go buy him a few things while you're shooting. I guess we can worry about your sanity later."

"I..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "I don't want to leave him alone. What if... if something happens...?"

"Then bring him with you?" Jongdae suggests, even though he kind of wants to shoot himself for saying it. There are so many ways that can go wrong, but he really, really doesn't want to spend his day trying to explain why Chanyeol canceled a shoot last minute and making sure it doesn't ruin his reputation. "At this point, I really don't care as long as you get there."

"I... would you... would you help? I mean... he's hurt, and when I'm doing the photo shoot... please?" Chanyeol pouts again.

Jongdae curses internally - even he hasn't grown totally immune to Chanyeol's pout over the years. "Alright, I'll look out for him. Guess I'm babysitting today after all."

"Thank youuu!" Chanyeol smashes Jongdae in a hug. "You'll see he's the sweetest person on earth! I swear!" He promises. "I have to tell him first... oh! And I need you to drive us. I left my car at the scene and uh..."

"Hey!" Jongdae whines when Chanyeol suddenly hugs him like he's trying to crush him to death. "Great... of course you did. Fine, just go get him and get dressed, you have 20 minutes! We can pick up breakfast on the way and I'll take you to get your car after."

"Okay!" Chanyeol grins and hurries to the bedroom. "Baekhyun...?"

Baekhyun looks up anxiously when Chanyeol calls his name, still sitting on the bed. "Yes? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just... it's okay if you don't want to, but I just thought..." Chanyeol bites his lip, looking at Baekhyun. "I have to go to work but... would you like to come along? Jongdae said he wouldn't mind keeping you company... if... if you want."

"I'd love to!" Baekhyun replies immediately, excited at both the prospect of not being separated and of getting to see what Chanyeol actually does. "Though... is he really okay with that? He didn't seem, well... very happy about me at all."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Sorry about him. He means well, it's just a little hard for him to take in."

Baekhyun nods in understanding. "Of course. He's... a friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol smiles. "And my manager. That means... he kind of manages my job?" He tries to explain in a way that might make sense.

"Oh..." Baekhyun thinks he kind of gets it, but it all sounds a bit complicated. "To be honest, I still don't fully understand your job, so I'm not sure what managing it entails but..." He smiles a little. "I guess I'll get to see for myself today?"

"I... I guess so. It's nothing special really..." Chanyeol flushes a little. "Though... that means we need to find you something to wear."

Baekhyun blushes, realizing he's still just wearing the robe, which definitely doesn't hide much compared to what he's used to. "Yeah... that would be good."

"Maybe..." Chanyeol digs out the sweatpants Baekhyun was given at the hospital. "Just for now... these and I'll get you something of mine. It'll be big but it's definitely too cold for that shirt they gave you... so... if you don't mind..."

Baekhyun nods, smiling a little. "I'm fine with anything, don't worry." If he's honest he'd prefer his own clothes, but aside from the fact that the top is ruined, he knows they'd draw too much attention.

Chanyeol smiles a little before moving to open his closet, getting a hoodie that isn't too oversized on himself so should probably be better for Baekhyun. He isn't even sure why he has it, he doesn't usually wear this color, it's pastel blue and somehow he feels like it'd look cute on Baekhyun. He then gets a shirt for him to put underneath. "Should I help...?"

"Please?" Baekhyun asks, not wanting to strain his shoulder though it is starting to feel better. "I... I mean..." He blushes, realizing he might have sounded too eager. "You know, because... shoulder..." Definitely not because he wants Chanyeol to undress him even though part of him really does.

"Hey..." Chanyeol chuckles a little. "It's alright," he says softly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose before carefully helping him get dressed.

Baekhyun smiles at the kiss, and though they are a bit big he has to admit he likes the feeling of wearing Chanyeol's clothes, even if this modern stuff does take some getting used to. He waits for Chanyeol to get dressed as well before the two of them head out to the living room, and Baekhyun approaches Jongdae timidly. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble," he says quietly, bowing apologetically. "I'm Baekhyun, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me today."

Jongdae wants to say something sarcastic, perhaps be mad at him for all that trouble but... this Baekhyun guy looks like he is genuinely sorry, and it's not helping that now that Jongdae can see him better he looks like an actual puppy. So instead he smiles a little, sighing and shaking his head. "It's okay as long as we get that giant idiot to work." He glares at Chanyeol.

"What? I'm ready!" Chanyeol pouts.

Baekhyun can't help but laugh, relieved Jongdae doesn't seem to totally hate him.

"Well then..." Jongdae gestures to the front door. "What are you waiting for?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but looks at Baekhyun first. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun nods, smiling. "I'll be fine. It really isn't as bad as it looks, honestly."

Chanyeol frowns but lets it go for now, though he still makes sure to stay close in case he needs to support him as they make their way to Jongdae's car.

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol's lead as they head down to the car, sticking closely to his side. As curious as he is about the world, he also can't help being nervous... everything is so new, and he feels like it must be obvious to everyone that he doesn't fit in, even if there's really no way to know that. He bites his lip anxiously as Chanyeol helps him into the back seat of Jongdae's car, remembering how scary it was when the cab went fast. He knows it's normal and people here do it all the time apparently, but it seems so dangerous.

"Go easy on the speed, okay?" Chanyeol asks Jongdae quietly before they both get in the car. He then carefully moves to get Baekhyun's seat belt first, then his own.

Jongdae frowns at the request but does his best to comply, waiting until they're both buckled before driving off at a moderate speed.

Baekhyun instinctively reaches for Chanyeol's hand when they start moving, but he stops himself at the last second, unsure... should they be touchy in front of Jongdae? He saw them in bed together, but still... maybe Chanyeol explained that away somehow.

Chanyeol doesn't miss Baekhyun's hesitation, so he reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together and smiles a little. "It's okay, Jongdae's windows are tinted so nobody can see from outside."

"And... he doesn't mind?" Baekhyun asks quietly, though he instinctively tightens his hold on Chanyeol's hand a little.

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head. "Do you Dae?"

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, glancing at them through the rear view mirror for a second to see them holding hands. If he's honest, they're kind of cute, if not for the whole Baekhyun being possibly insane thing. Though he does seem like a nice person, all things considered. "Do I mind if you get all cuddly in my backseat? As long as you save the making out for when I'm not around, do what you want."

Chanyeol laughs. "Love you too Jongdae." He looks at Baekhyun. "See? All good."

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles, admiring how free and open their friendship is. At first he wondered if Jongdae was actually mad, but he's starting to see it's just how they show their affection. It's nice... with Jongdae's blessing, he presses a little closer, leaning his head to rest on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol's heart flutters when Baekhyun leans on him like this, he reaches up to stroke his hair with his free hand.

"What kind of work are you doing today?" Baekhyun asks softly, relaxed by Chanyeol's touch. "Some sort of show?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "Just a photo shoot... uhh..." He realizes Baekhyun doesn't know what photos are. "Remember the painting you were looking at? That looked real? That is a photo, you don't paint these, there is technology for that."

Baekhyun looks at him in confusion. "You don't paint them? Then how...?" He remembers how real it looked, how nice Chanyeol's expression looked, and suddenly he doesn't care about how. "Wait... you're going to be making more of those today?"

Chanyeol smiles. "Yeah."

Baekhyun grins excitedly. "I can't wait to see!"

After a few more minutes Jongdae pulls up at a cafe. "Tell me what you guys want, I'll run in and get it. Better if Chanyeol isn't seen."

"Oh... huh..." Chanyeol wonders for a moment. "I mean for me the regular but... I.. uh..." He bites his lip, looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blushes slightly when they both look at him. "Um... I'm not really sure... whatever Chanyeol is getting is fine?"

"Uh..." Chanyeol wonders if that'd actually be a good idea but then again, maybe Baekhyun would like it. Iced Americano is good.

Jongdae just looks between them for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll figure it out." He gets out and goes inside, wondering yet again why exactly he signed up for this job. He doesn't know what Baekhyun's deal is, he still doesn't buy time travel, but he seems genuinely clueless about modern things if the conversation he overheard about photos was anything to go by. Which means he probably doesn't know coffee either... he does as requested and orders double Chanyeol's usual for the both of them, along with his own, but he also makes sure to get a latte on the side just in case. Something tells him Baekhyun might not be the bitter coffee type. Luckily they know him here and know he's always rushing around, so they get the order done quickly and he hurries back out, handing their food and drinks back before settling his own in the front cup holder. "I got two kinds since we don't know what Baekhyun likes."

"Oh!" Chanyeol breaks into a grin, positively surprised and kind of touched by that as he takes everything from Jongdae. "That's actually brilliant! Thanks!"

Baekhyun isn't exactly sure what they're talking about, but he appreciates the thoughtfulness regardless. "Thank you, Jongdae." The man in question just nods and buckles up before starting the car again, so Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol. "So, what did we get?"

"Well..." Chanyeol grins, holding up one cup of Americano. "This is iced Americano! It's coffee... I mean... it's just really good! And.. well, what else did you get Jongdae?"

"A latte and some pastries," Jongdae calls back, keeping his focus on the road. "Though I think you might need to start simpler... does he even know what coffee is?"

Baekhyun blushes in embarrassment. "Well... not really, but..." He looks at Chanyeol, smiling shyly. "You said it's good, so I trust you."

"Here... you can try a sip of each first and decide what you like better?" Chanyeol offers with a smile, holding up both cups for him.

"Okay." Baekhyun takes the one that matches Chanyeol's first... what did he call it... Americano? He's not exactly sure what he's expecting, but when he takes a small sip he can't help but make a face, the bitterness making him cough a little. "That's... interesting."

Chanyeol frowns a little, taking it away from him. "Should have guessed you're not the bitter taste kinda guy..." He shakes his head handing Baekhyun the latte. "Maybe this will be better?"

"But..." Baekhyun pouts, it's silly but he wanted to match with Chanyeol. He's tempted to take it back and give it another try, but he takes the other drink instead. This time, when he takes a sip... it's like magic... sweet and creamy with a delicious flavor he can't quite put his finger on. Is this really the same thing? Coffee? "Whoa, it's really good! I... I mean, not that yours is bad or anything..."

Chanyeol laughs. "You know, it's okay to say it is if you don't like it, I'm glad you do like this one though. Sweet tooth, huh?" He chuckles, making a mental note to treat Jongdae to something nice sometime later. "Here, try one of these." He holds up the bag of pastries for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. "I guess so. Hyung always used to save extra sweets for me..." As he speaks he reaches into the bag like Chanyeol said, eyes widening slightly when he pulls one of the pastries out. It's not really familiar to him, but it sure looks good... Chanyeol gives him an encouraging nod so he takes a bite, moaning happily at the taste. So sweet and light! And is that fruit?

"Good?" Chanyeol smiles softly, though his heart clenches a little when Baekhyun mentions his brother.

Baekhyun nods, taking another bite and a sip of his drink before speaking. "This is wonderful! And you're telling me this stuff is common here? You can just go buy it?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol chuckles. "Pretty much everywhere!"

"I love this place..." Baekhyun sighs happily as he keeps eating, wondering what other amazing food this world is hiding. Before long the car stops, and he looks out to see another big building in front of him, just as impressive as all the others he's seen. "We're here?"

Chanyeol laughs a little though it still hurts to think that no matter how much Baekhyun does like this world, him... he's still going to go back the moment they can figure this out. "Yeah... we're here."

"Yes, so come on," Jongdae says, getting out and ushering them both out of the car. "Bring the food if you want," he adds, since Baekhyun seems enamored with it and he doubts Chanyeol actually ate. "Also, this probably goes without saying, but please don't mention time travel to anyone else?" He pleads. "We don't need any weird rumors starting about you, Yeol."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but helps Baekhyun out of the car. "Alright, we got it Jongdae." He shakes his head, leading Baekhyun into the building.

Jongdae sighs, following behind... what kind of mess has Chanyeol gotten himself into?

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol's lead into the building, and almost immediately people bow in greeting, someone hurrying over to show them to Chanyeol's set. "Wow..." Baekhyun says quietly as they head up, noticing how respectful everyone is. "Are you sure you're not a prince?"

Jongdae laugh. "Him? A prince? Well, he wishes he was!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes again. "No, I don't!" He whines. "I'm just an actor, that's all."

Baekhyun laughs. "You must be really famous then... I'm starting to wonder if I'm the one who's been too informal."

"Don't say that..." Chanyeol pouts. "I'm really not that big... it's nothing... especially compared to a prince!"

"Well, there are no princes here to compare, are there?" Baekhyun replies teasingly, though his heart does a little flip when Chanyeol pouts like that.

"Didn't I say not to mention it?" Jongdae whines, even though nothing they're saying is too incriminating, yet. It's bad enough how obviously flirty they're being, and he already regrets agreeing to this. "Chanyeol, you need to get to hair and makeup," he says once they arrive on their floor.

"Alright." Chanyeol pouts. "I trust you then?" He looks into Jongdae's eyes, more seriously, he can't risk anything happening to Baekhyun.

"Of course..." Jongdae replies just as seriously, knowing this is important to Chanyeol even if he doesn't quite get it. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Mmm..." Chanyeol hums thoughtfully. "Could probably think of something but you wanted me to go so..." He grins. "I'll be back soon!" He promises Baekhyun and holds himself from just leaning in to kiss him before leaving.

Baekhyun pouts a little, wishing he could get a kiss goodbye at least, but he knows that's not possible in public. Once Chanyeol is gone, he turns to Jongdae, feeling a little awkward. "So... um..."

"Come on, I'll show you to the set, you can watch him there if you want." Jongdae smiles, noticing how uncomfortable Baekhyun looks.

"Thanks." Baekhyun smiles gratefully, following Jongdae to the set, eyes widening when he sees everything. "Wow..." There's an elaborate set up that he assumes is the background for the photos, but surrounding it are so many people with even more devices. He doesn't know what it all is, but Chanyeol explained electricity to him a bit and he has a feeling there's a lot of it here. Everything is so bright and all the people look incredibly busy, adjusting all of the little details and calling out words that make no sense to him.

"Here, you can sit here," Jongdae says with a little smile, gesturing at a chair not far behind the cameras. They sit just in time for Chanyeol to come out for the shoot, and Chanyeol does a little wave at Baekhyun before greeting the crew and bowing as usual before getting into the shoot mood.

Baekhyun thanks Jongdae again, appreciating the chance to sit, feeling a little tired and overwhelmed by everything. He smiles when Chanyeol comes out though, heart fluttering when he waves to him. He waves back, trying not to blush when he notices just how good Chanyeol looks like this. He watches, fascinated as the shoot starts, unable to take his eyes off Chanyeol for a moment. Every pose he strikes is just perfect, accentuating what he's wearing, making him look even more impossibly attractive... Baekhyun feels like he's falling harder by the second, and the expressions Chanyeol keeps making have him wanting things he probably shouldn't.

Jongdae glances at Baekhyun as he watches Chanyeol, he looks... like it's more than just a crush or a fling... he looks... in love... he can practically see hearts in Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun gladly continues enjoying the view, nibbling on his pastry and sipping coffee while he does, occasionally asking Jongdae a few questions about how photos work which he's surprised Jongdae patiently answers. Finally, Chanyeol stops posing and the staff calls for a break, and Baekhyun can't help but grin when Chanyeol heads straight for him.

"Hope you're not too bored here?" Chanyeol laughs.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "How could I be bored watching you? You're amazing."

"I... really? But I didn't even do much..." Chanyeol flushes a little.

"You did!" Baekhyun insists. "You made everything look perfect," He smiles a little. "Probably because you are."

Chanyeol bites his lip. "I'm really not..."

"Okay you two," Jongdae stands up, yawning a little. "If you have a break, I'm going to make a run to see if I can find him any clothes that are actually his size." He looks at Baekhyun then at Chanyeol, shaking his head. "Keep out of trouble Park."

Baekhyun bows in gratitude, waving goodbye as Jongdae leaves. "You should eat something," he says when he turns back to Chanyeol. "You have a little time right?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles softly. "But are you sure you don't want all of these?"

Baekhyun laughs. "They are good, but I think I can share... you need your energy to keep looking pretty!" He grins.

Chanyeol laughs. "Not prettier than you," he whispers after looking around to make sure nobody can hear him. "Alright..." he smiles, taking a pastry from the bag and biting into it.

Baekhyun blushes at the compliment, though he's glad when Chanyeol starts eating, worried about him skipping breakfast. "Thanks for bringing me along. I really am having fun... it's nice to see at least a little of what your life is like."

Chanyeol smiles. "I... I'm glad you're enjoying. Sorry this isn't much..." He is about to ask Baekhyun if there is anything he wants to do later when staff calls him in, saying they must keep shooting now. Change of plans, they have to wrap up earlier than expected and Jongdae isn't back yet. "I'll be right over!" He calls back before turning to Baekhyun. "Hey... I... would you be okay for a bit?"

"Oh..." Baekhyun pouts slightly, they barely had a minute to talk, but he nods anyway. "Yeah, of course. I'll just be here watching, you don't need to worry."

"Okay. I'm sorry about this..." Chanyeol whispers, smiling a little before hurrying back to set.

Baekhyun just smiles and waves him off, though once he's left alone he does start to get nervous. Jongdae talked down anyone who asked about him before, said he's an intern which he explained is like an apprentice, but Baekhyun isn't so confident about it on his own. He tries not to worry about it, focusing on watching Chanyeol and hoping no one will notice him, but after a few minutes a woman approaches him, giggling.

"Oh, aren't you adorable?" She coos, eyes raking over him in a way that makes him very uncomfortable. "What's someone so cute doing sitting here all alone?"

"I... um..." Baekhyun stammers, trying to gesture to Chanyeol, looking around in hopes Jongdae will magically appear.

"God you're so cute! I don't think he'd mind if we stole you for a bit. I bet you'd look so good with some makeup and your hair done," Seulgi coos, unable to hold herself. He's just so cute and pretty.

"Oh... I... I don't know..." Baekhyun blushes at the compliments, looking around again, but Jongdae still isn't there. He's not sure he should just go wandering off, but she seems... insistent. "I'm nothing special."

"But you are!" Seulgi calls happily, shaking her head.

"If you say so," Baekhyun replies quietly, cheeks heating up more. "But... I should really probably wait for Jongdae."

"Jongdae? Oh don't worry about him! We'll be back before he notices you're even gone!" Seulgi holds out a hand. "Come on! It'll be so much fun!"

Baekhyun bites his lip, hesitating, but she seems nice and he doesn't want to offend her. He spares one last glance at Chanyeol but he's absorbed in his shoot, and as much as Baekhyun wants to watch... maybe it'd be alright just for a few minutes? "O-Okay..." He takes her hand, hoping he's not making a mistake.

Seulgi hurries to pull him to the dressing room. "Hey girls look!"

Baekhyun's eyes widen as four women look up at once, all of their attention on him, varying expressions on their faces... he has a bad feeling about this.

"Who do we have here?" Wendy hurries over to get a closer look, Joy and Yeri following while Irene watches warily from the corner. "New model?"

"We could make him into one! Poor thing was all bored waiting for Jongdae to come back," Seulgi pouts.

"Did you come with Chanyeol? Did he leave you all alone?" Wendy frowns a little, taking a better look. "How could you leave a cutie like that?"

"I... I mean... he had to work, it's alright." Baekhyun frowns a little, instinctively wanting to defend Chanyeol.

"Okay, let's see..." Joy looks at him a little closer. "Oooh! I have an idea, I'm gonna get him a few outfits to try on!" She hurries off to get some.

"Here..." Yeri takes him by the arm, pushing him to sit down in one of the chairs. "You sit here for now... oh... is something wrong?" She frowns, not missing the sudden pained expression on his face.

Baekhyun winces, he knows it's not her fault, she doesn't know, but she grabbed his injured arm and it hurts. "No, sorry, just... I hurt my shoulder recently, so it's a little sore... it's okay."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yeri's eyes widen as she apologizes, she feels extremely guilty. "I'm really really sorry... can I bring you something to make up for it? Coffee? Latte? Tea? Juice?" She pouts a little.

Baekhyun laughs quietly, shaking his head... he's still not quite sure what's going on, but they are very nice. "No, really, it's okay. Thank you for the offer though... I didn't catch your name? Or... any of your names for that matter..."

"I'm Yeri!" Yeri smiles, glad to see he's not mad, then she gestures at the others. "These are Wendy, Seulgi, Irene.... and Joy went out to bring your outfit! " She grins then steps back a little to help Seulgi set down all the makeup.

Baekhyun looks around, trying to put all the names to faces... luckily he's gotten pretty good at remembering people, just a natural part of politics. "Those are lovely names. I'm Baekhyun... are you all the ones who made Chanyeol look like that?"

"You bet we are!" Wendy grins. "And we're going to make you even prettier!"

"Just look what a great canvas." Yeri smiles and shakes her head hurrying to get a hair straightener. "I'll do his hair!"

Baekhyun eyes the tool she's holding warily, wanting to ask what it is, but he's pretty sure he's supposed to know so he keeps his mouth shut. The fact that he feels heat when she starts running it through his hair makes him nervous, though.

"Now... let's see..." Seulgi taps her chin thoughtfully with the end of a makeup brush, examining Baekhyun's face. "We need to highlight those pretty eyes for sure... maybe that cute pout of yours too."

"How about... some kind of smokey eye? Maybe burgundy? Not too much, just to get that sultry look in... and then eyeliner..." Yeri looks between Baekhyun and their eye shadow palettes.

Seulgi nods along in agreement, already getting the appropriate items ready. "Your skin is surprisingly good, but let's do a little just to make it perfect." She starts applying concealer to a few spots and under his eyes, carefully blending it in, pleased when he sits still and lets her work.

As they work, Baekhyun can't help but notice the one Yeri said was Irene just stands off to the side, watching but not saying anything, an odd look on her face. "Is she... okay...?" He asks quietly after a moment, wondering if maybe he shouldn't be here after all.

"Oh, don't worry about her, that's what happens when there are guys around, she gets all weird like that..." Seulgi chuckles. "Right?"

Yeri pouts a little as she looks over to Irene. "How can you be like this? Look how cute he is!"

"I..." Irene frowns, looking away stubbornly, but even she has to admit he's cute. And she does have a soft spot for Chanyeol, so if this is his friend... she should scold the girls for fooling around on the job, but maybe she can let it slide this time. As she watches Seulgi applying the makeup though, all she can think is that he looks adorable and a little clueless... and that eye makeup would go much better with a nice pair of lenses. She goes to find some before she can stop herself, handing a pair of her favorite gray ones to Seulgi. "Try these."

Seulgi raises an eyebrow, smiling knowingly when she takes the box from Irene. "See! You're not completely broken!" She chuckles. "Those would look amazing, you're right! Have you ever put lenses on?"

Irene rolls her eyes, though she can't help smiling at him just a little.

"Lenses...?" Baekhyun asks in confusion, not even sure what those are. "No, I don't think so."

"It's okay, might take a little to get them in but I promise those are so comfortable you won't even feel them in your eyes!" Seulgi promises. "They're really good!"

"In my eyes?" Baekhyun is suddenly not so sure about this, still wary about the heat to his hair, let alone whatever they're putting on his face.

"Yeah!" Seulgi frowns a little. "I mean... you know, color lenses? They don't have a number, it's just for the color." She gestures at Yeri who is currently wearing a light blue pair. "Like this, her real eyes are obviously dark," she laughs, guessing it's just a thing with guys who aren't from the industry.

"Oh..." Baekhyun didn't notice at first, but now that she points it out, Yeri's eyes are in fact a gorgeous shade of blue that definitely doesn't look natural. "That's pretty." He supposes it's just one of those new things he's not aware of, and he doubts they would be trying to hurt him or anything.

"Thank you!" Yeri winks at him through the mirror as she keeps working on volumizing his hair a bit, it's all smooth and fluffy and gorgeous on its own but a little volume would make it even prettier, perhaps a nice side part.

Baekhyun blushes slightly at the wink, and Seulgi takes the opportunity to get the lenses out. It's a little nerve wracking, but she manages to get him to be still enough to put them on, and he's surprised to find they really don't feel bad at all. When she shows him in the mirror, he has to admit they look good, though with all the makeup and everything he hardly recognizes himself. "Wow... this is amazing!"

"And we're not done yet!" Joy chimes in, returning just in time with several outfits in hand.

"God you're so gorgeous!" Wendy coos when she steps back to get a better look after applying a pinkish rose color to his lips.

"This would look good with the colors," Irene says quietly, pointing at one of the outfits Joy is holding.

"Aww she really does like you!" Seulgi coos, wrapping an arm around Irene's shoulders.

"I agree, definitely that one," Yeri says, helping Baekhyun out of the chair, careful not to touch his injured side this time. "Do you want to change by yourself in the dressing room or do you need help?"

"I... um..." Baekhyun flushes at the thought of letting a bunch of girls undress him. "Maybe just with the top?"

"Oh... okay!" Yeri hurries to move to help him out of his shirt.

Wendy gasps when they get his hoodie and shirt off... he said he was hurt, but she thought he just pulled a muscle or something. Instead his whole shoulder and arm are wrapped in bandages, some bruising peeking out from beneath. "Oh you poor baby, what happened?"

"I... uh... just an accident." Baekhyun hurries to cover, smiling sheepishly. "It's not as bad as it looks, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Yeri looks at it, feeling even more guilty for pulling onto it earlier. "I'm so sorry for earlier."

"You didn't know," Baekhyun assures, not wanting her to feel bad. "Please don't apologize. I promise, it's really okay!" He smiles. "You're very sweet for worrying though, thank you. I'm glad Chanyeol has such kind people working with him."

"Speaking of that..." Seulgi smirks a little. "We've never seen you around. Chanyeol never brings anyone over to set except for Jongdae."

"O-Oh... really?" Baekhyun asks, unable to help his curiosity. "Never?"

"Nope!" Seulgi looks around and all the others shake their heads as well.

Baekhyun smiles a little, wondering if he's really that special. It worries him that he's going to end up hurting Chanyeol too much in the end, but now isn't the time to think about that. "That's... good to know, I guess. We... met recently... he's been a very good friend to me."

"Oh... a friend, huh?" Wendy smirks, she didn't miss how flustered Baekhyun has been this whole time.

"Yes!" Baekhyun insists, remembering that it could be bad for Chanyeol if anyone found out. He doesn't even know what they are, exactly, more than friends but... they haven't talked about it, and he knows customs are different here. Even so, he can't help blushing a little. "Just friends."

"Okay then, just Chanyeol's friend, come on, would you be okay getting those on?" Seulgi holds up a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah..." Baekhyun takes the pants, noticing the fabric is a little like what he saw Chanyeol wearing, just darker. "Thanks. Is there, um... somewhere private?" He asks shyly, but Joy is already leading him off before he even finishes his sentence, showing him to a small room where he can change. It takes a little bit of work having to do it mostly one handed, especially since the pants are so ridiculously tight, but somehow or another he manages to get them on and walks out to show the girls. "What do you think?"

All of the girls just stare at him for a moment, jaws dropping. "You're... definitely something." Joy looks at him, barely even blinking. 

"You're gorgeous!!!" Seulgi and Yeri squeal at once, hurrying over to fix his hair and make sure the makeup is on point. "We should get you out there! Maybe they'll take a few photos with you too... how aren't you a model?!" Seulgi pouts.

"I... don't know...?" Baekhyun laughs nervously, letting them drag him back out to the main area. The first thing he sees is Jongdae looking a little frantic, and a frowning Chanyeol who seems to have just finished his set.

Jongdae rushes over when he sees Baekhyun, eyes wide. "Where have you been..?! I nearly had a heart attack---" He then realizes Baekhyun is definitely not wearing what he came in with, is that... makeup...? Lenses...? They got his hair done...? "What have you girls done?" He whines at the girls.

"Nothing~" Seulgi replies, grinning playfully. "Just having some fun... you can have him back now... though you better make sure they get some nice shots of our hard work!" The rest of the girls giggle in agreement before heading off, leaving Baekhyun there with Jongdae.

"Sorry," Baekhyun replies sheepishly, feeling guilty for making Jongdae worry. "I didn't mean to cause trouble... she said it would only take a minute and it didn't seem like she was going to take no for an answer."

Jongdae laughs helplessly, shaking his head. "Not your fault, these five can be very hard to say no to."

Chanyeol rushes over to them the second he's actually done and is about to ask what happened when he realizes what Baekhyun looks like, jaw dropping, eyes widening. "I...what... how... woah..."

Baekhyun flushes, not entirely sure if Chanyeol's reaction is good or bad. He got a quick look in the mirror and he thinks it looks okay, but it's definitely different. "Um... hi..."

Jongdae just pats Chanyeol's shoulder, still laughing. "The girls got a hold of him... Seulgi said she wanted pictures, so... you have fun with that. I'll be waiting far away from you two making heart eyes at each other."

"I... but... wow..." Chanyeol just really can't believe this. He thought Baekhyun was beautiful already but this... fuck... he's just... wow. He can't even think coherently. "I... you... you're..." He clears his throat. "You look beautiful."

"Really...?" Baekhyun smiles, heart skipping a beat. "You like it?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol smiles back at him. "Hey... should I talk to the crew? Jongdae said Seulgi demanded photos and I don't think saying no to her is a good idea when she gets so close to my eyeballs every time she does my makeup." He laughs because he knows she'd never actually hurt him - too badly.

Baekhyun laughs. "We definitely wouldn't want anything to happen to those pretty eyes of yours," He says quietly, smiling softly, though his smile grows wider when he realizes the implications. "Wait... that means we get to take one of those photo things together...?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol grins before hurrying to talk to the staff, they had to wrap up early so that some of the production team could go off for another project but the photographer is still there and they get along pretty well. He gladly agrees, especially when he actually sees Baekhyun.

Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol calls for him to come over, but when he does, the man who seems to be in charge takes one look at him and declares they must take the photos. Baekhyun smiles shyly and thanks him, and soon he and Chanyeol are standing in front of the thing called a camera. He looks up at Chanyeol, speaking quietly. "How does this work? What should I do?"

"Just relax..." Chanyeol's smile softens, he wraps an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, careful not to touch the wound. "Here... just smile at the camera and follow my lead."

"Okay..." Baekhyun attempts a smile, feeling a little better having Chanyeol so close after being apart all day. The sudden flash surprises him at first, and he has to take a moment to blink and clear his vision, but Chanyeol tells him it's normal and he gets used to it as they go on, his smile becoming more natural as Chanyeol keeps murmuring encouragements to him. After a bit the photographer tells them to try something more serious, sexy, which has Baekhyun blushing a little but he nods, watching what Chanyeol does. The intensity in his gaze as he stares back at the camera has Baekhyun's heart beating faster, and he almost forgets that he's supposed to be posing too. He does his best to do something similar, schooling his expression into something more cool and collected, relaxing his stance, cocking his hips a little since the girls were insistent that the pants made his thighs look good. "Like this...?" He whispers to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol almost stops breathing for a moment. "Y-Yeah... just like this," he whispers back breathlessly.

Baekhyun resists the urge to smile, keeping his expression neutral as the photographer takes a few more photos before declaring them finished. "Can we see?" Baekhyun asks immediately, grinning excitedly. From what Chanyeol said, he's pretty sure they're supposed to be instant, however that works.

Chanyeol laughs, showing Baekhyun to the monitor where they go through the photos and pick out the best ones, moving them to a flash drive so that Chanyeol can print them out for them later, figuring this might be a nice memory to have for the both of them.

"We kind of... look good together, don't we?" Baekhyun says quietly when it's just the two of them, smiling shyly. As good as Chanyeol looks in the photos, and as fun as it was to dress up, he thinks that's his favorite part... just seeing them together, knowing they have some sort of proof that this is real.

Chanyeol smiles sadly. "We really do..." He whispers. "I'll get these developed... so... so you can keep it..." He looks at Baekhyun. "Would you like that?"

Baekhyun's heart clenches painfully, but he nods - he never, ever wants to forget this, no matter what happens. "I'd love that... I'll treasure it."

"Let's go home now," Chanyeol whispers, wanting nothing more than to just hold Baekhyun right now. "I... we can grab food on the way and eat there."

"Yeah... I think that's a good idea." Baekhyun smiles a little, looking forward to finally being in private so he doesn't have to hold back anymore. They go and collect his clothes from the dressing room so he can change, then they meet Jongdae downstairs. He drives them the short distance to the park where Baekhyun appeared so they can get Chanyeol's car, and then the two of them are alone again.

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun into his car before getting in too and getting on the road. "Maybe we can order food from my place, better than getting seen around..." He chuckles, it doesn't take a long time before they're home and when they are he ends up ordering fried chicken delivery, hoping Baekhyun would like it.

The second Chanyeol is off the phone, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's middle, hugging him tightly and resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "I've wanted to do this all day..." He murmurs.

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat when Baekhyun does it but he breaks into a soft smile, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun as well, hugging him just as tight. "Me too," He whispers, turning his head to press a kiss to Baekhyun's temple.

"Is it weird to say I missed you even though we were technically together the whole time?" Baekhyun asks, laughing softly.

"No... I did too." Chanyeol laughs quietly. "I'm sorry it took so long... you must be tired."

"A little..." Baekhyun admits, surprised at how exhausting getting dressed up and taking a few photos can be. "But it's okay, I had fun and everyone was really nice."

Chanyeol smiles. "You know..." He pulls back a little only so he can kiss Baekhyun properly on the lips. "I've been wanting to do this all day long."

Baekhyun's breath hitches when Chanyeol kisses him, and he smiles softly when they part. "So have I..." He leans in for another kiss. "Didn't help that you looked even more amazing than usual today."

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling playfully. "Look who's talking..."

Baekhyun blushes, laughing quietly. "Definitely different from what I'm used to... you really like it?"

Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head. "I'd like anything if it's you, but... yeah, I do." He smiles softly.

"Good." Baekhyun grins, glad he let the girls have their way now. "I'll have to try and figure out this whole future fashion thing, but for now..." He leans a little closer, letting out a well timed yawn. "I think we could both use some relaxing... and hopefully cuddling?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "That sounds good. We should get these out of your eyes though... it'd be easier on your eyes."

"Oh... yeah..." Baekhyun laughs. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face when she said she wanted to put something in my eye? You guys really have some crazy things... though how should I...?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Come on, I'll help you but we need clean hands and a mirror."

Baekhyun nods and follows Chanyeol to the bathroom.

Chanyeol carefully helps Baekhyun to get the lenses out, discarding them for him when the door bell rings. "I guess that's our food." He grins.

"Oh!" Baekhyun perks up at the mention of food, excited to try something new. "That was fast... things are definitely more convenient here."

Chanyeol laughs. "Definitely! I'll go get it." He kisses Baekhyun's cheek before hurrying to get the food and pay up.

Baekhyun goes to sit on the couch to wait, grinning when Chanyeol returns. "It already smells good."

"That's because it is good! Promise!" Chanyeol grins, hurrying to get everything on the coffee table, figuring it's something they can definitely eat here, maybe try a movie? He opens everything. "There..."

"I'll take your word then..." Baekhyun picks up a piece, examining it curiously before taking a bite. "Oh wow..." He moans, the taste so good he wonders if maybe he is in heaven. Crispy, tender, juicy... it's perfect.

Chanyeol grins. "Good?"

Baekhyun nods, happily taking another bite. "Very good... you should eat too!"

Chanyeol laughs, taking a piece too. "God I missed this... haven't had fried chicken in ages!"

Baekhyun smiles, glad to see Chanyeol eating properly after a long day. "How do you not eat it all the time when you can just have someone bring it to you?"

Chanyeol laughs again, shaking his head. "Have to keep a diet to look good for the camera! I mean... I don't actually do it strictly but... Jongdae would be on my ass if I gained too much weight, gotta keep it safe!"

"Oh, yeah..." Baekhyun pouts. "I guess that's true..." He hadn't really thought about it like that, all the pressure Chanyeol is under to keep up his appearance, even with food. "Well... " He smiles softly. "Let's enjoy it tonight then." He leans a little closer, snuggling up to Chanyeol's side. "I have to say, this is a much nicer way to eat dinner than fancy formal dining."

"Oh, really?" Chanyeol grins, playfully kissing Baekhyun's cheek. "How about... I show you another wonder of the modern world?" He reaches for the remote and turns on TV.

Baekhyun's eyes widen when the thing in front of them suddenly lights up, displaying colors, pictures, moving pictures, with sound to accompany them. He thought regular pictures were amazing enough, but this is something else entirely. "Whoa... what is this...? Magic?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Not really, just more technology!" He grins. "This is a television, the thing I do for a living? Acting? It's more of acting for camera... like... like the ones you saw today? Except they can film moving images too and sound... it's called video and... this is what you get..." He gestures at the TV, hoping it's making any sense.

Baekhyun nods, trying to put it all together... he thinks it makes sense, but he still can't quite fathom how it's possible. He watches the scene playing out on the screen for a moment, two people having a conversation. "Acting... so this isn't real? It's a story?"

"Exactly." Chanyeol smiles, happy that Baekhyun seems to understand.

"That's amazing..." Baekhyun whispers, realizing all that could be done with such technology... you could watch a whole book play out in front of you without reading a word. "And this is what you do?" He grins in excitement. "Does that mean I can watch you?"

"Oh... I..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "I mean... if you want... though it's embarrassing... I'm not even that good..." He murmurs, flushing a little.

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling. "I'm sure you're great... but we can watch something else for now if you're uncomfortable watching yourself."

"I... I mean... it's okay..." Chanyeol says, still a little flustered but there is a slightly older movie from about two years ago that's on Netflix, he figures that could work so he browses to the application on TV and finds it.

Baekhyun can't help being a little in awe when the movie comes on and he sees Chanyeol on the screen. "There are two of you! I... I mean..." He blushes, realizing how silly that sounds.

Chanyeol laughs, kissing Baekhyun's cheek again, unable to stop himself when Baekhyun is so cute and flustered. "There are!"

"It's a nice view..." Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, heart fluttering when he looks between Chanyeol and the screen. "Though..." He laughs. "You look so serious."

Chanyeol laughs, flushing a little. "I mean... it's just the character."

Baekhyun grins, finding it incredibly interesting to watch Chanyeol act so differently. Though, when things start getting flirty between him and the female lead, he bites his lip. "Is this... romance?"

"Uhhh..." Chanyeol flushes. "Y-Yeah... I... I mean... it's just an act."

Baekhyun nods, though he can't deny something about it doesn't sit right with him. He still wants to watch Chanyeol though so he pushes the feeling away, heart skipping a beat every time there's a particularly attractive shot of him. Then the shower scene comes on, and Baekhyun can't help blushing at the sight of Chanyeol's bare chest. "Wow..."

Chanyeol smirks a little. "Hmm? What is it?"

Baekhyun's cheeks heat up even more when he sees Chanyeol's smirk. "I... you... I didn't expect..."

"Didn't expect what Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol leans a little closer, nudging him teasingly with his elbow.

Baekhyun's heart speeds up at the nickname, the way Chanyeol nudges him. "You... um... showing so much skin..."

"Is that bad?" Chanyeol pouts. "Should I turn it off?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "N-No... no... it's definitely not bad."

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol leans closer. "Then we should keep watching..." He whispers.

Baekhyun shivers slightly at the sound of Chanyeol's voice, so deep and low and, well, sexy. He happily complies, watching closely until they get to another scene with Chanyeol shirtless, only this time the girl is with him and they're... kissing? It makes his heart clench painfully but if he's honest, it also has him feeling a little hot, especially as things start to get more steamy, her top coming off as well. "Is this... are you...?" He stammers, face a tomato at this point.

"Oh... I mean..." Chanyeol bites his lip, it's not a horribly explicit but he guesses Baekhyun is not very used to... well, any of it.

"I guess people really are more open now," Baekhyun says quietly, not entirely sure if he wants to look away or keep watching because wow Chanyeol looks good like this, but it also feels a bit like something he shouldn't be seeing. He feels his heart starting to beat a little faster, breathing getting a little more shallow, and he licks his lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty. "I... I've never... seen anything like this... I mean... in my time it's not... you know... we don't have this... and I've never..."

"Should I skip this part?" Chanyeol asks softly, not wanting to actually make Baekhyun too uncomfortable.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No, I just..." He looks at Chanyeol, biting his lip... suddenly he can't help wanting to be in her place. He's not sure if it's jealousy, seeing Chanyeol with someone else or if he just... wants that. Probably both, and he's not sure how to handle it because he's never felt that way towards anyone before, not like this. "Did you actually... you know... with her...?"

"Oh? Oh! No! No way, it's acting, just pretending..." Chanyeol smiles a little, shaking his head. "I'm not that kind of actor."

"Oh..." Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he even asked, though he can't help being relieved. "Good... I mean... wait... that kind of actor? People really do that?"

"They do..." Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun supposes it makes sense, he's not that naive, even in his time people sell sex, but thinking of it being on this video thing for anyone to see... the world really has changed. "That's... interesting," he replies, still blushing, the way Chanyeol smirks definitely not helping anything, especially when he hears the distinct sound of Chanyeol moaning in the movie.

"Hmmm..." Chanyeol laughs, pinching Baekhyun's cheek. "Something wrong, Baekhyunnie?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun whines, pouting when Chanyeol pinches his cheek. "How else should I react to seeing you like that? With some girl no less. You're kind of... really incredibly attractive... I've spent the whole day thinking that..."

"Oh, really?" Chanyeol grins.

Baekhyun nods, blushing harder. "I... honestly all I really wanted to do was run over and kiss you."

"Well then..." Chanyeol leans closer. "What's stopping you now?" He whispers into Baekhyun's ear.

'Nothing...' Baekhyun thinks, the sound of Chanyeol's voice in his ear sending chills down his spine. He hesitates only a moment before turning his head to catch Chanyeol's lips, heart beating even faster now.

Chanyeol smiles into the kiss, moving a little so he can kiss back better, placing a hand on Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun can't help but smile a little too when he feels Chanyeol's hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss slightly as he leans back on the couch, tugging on Chanyeol's shirt to pull him closer.

Chanyeol leans closer, moving to straddle Baekhyun's hips so he can deepen the kiss even more.

Baekhyun's breath hitches when Chanyeol moves over him like this, the kiss more intense and heated than any of their previous ones. "Chanyeol..." He gasps when they part for air, looking into Chanyeol's eyes. "I... should we..." He flushes. "Bed, maybe?"

"I... are you sure...?" Chanyeol whispers breathlessly.

Baekhyun nods, even if he has no clue what he's doing, he knows how he feels. "I... I want you... more than I've ever wanted anyone."

"Okay..." Chanyeol presses another kiss to Baekhyun's lips as he reaches for the remote to turn off the TV before standing up, lifting Baekhyun up in his arms and carrying him to bed.

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat when Chanyeol lifts him up like that, laying him down so carefully. He smiles up at Chanyeol nervously, so many emotions running through him in that moment. "Join me?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles softly, getting in bed too, moving to kiss Baekhyun. "Like this?" He whispers. "We have to be careful. I don't want to hurt you..."

"It's okay." Baekhyun assures, smiling. "As long as I don't put weight on it or anything it's not bad."

"Okay..." Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's nose, then lips, then moving to kiss down his jaw to his neck.

Baekhyun gasps softly at the sensation of Chanyeol's lips on his skin, instinctively tilting his head back a little to give him better access, heat traveling straight down between his legs.

"Mmm?" Chanyeol hums playfully as he keeps kissing down Baekhyun's neck.

"G-Good..." Baekhyun stutters, cheeks heating up more even as he wraps his good arm around Chanyeol, pulling him closer. "My neck is... sensitive..."

Chanyeol chuckles, sucking lightly on Baekhyun's skin. "Is it now?"

"Yes..." Baekhyun whines a little, knowing Chanyeol is teasing him, not that he's really complaining. It's all new to him but it feels nice, and it's even better knowing it's Chanyeol, someone he actually cares about. He's never been this intimate with someone, and he's always been afraid he'd be forced into doing it with some girl to have an heir. This... this is much better.

Chanyeol smiles a little, heart beating faster as he gets lower. "Let's get you out of this shirt..."

"Please..." Baekhyun agrees eagerly, both excited and nervous... it's not even the first time Chanyeol has seen him, but this is much different than helping him bathe the other day. "You too?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol helps Baekhyun to get his shirt off before getting his own. "Better..." He smiles, kissing Baekhyun on the lips, then moving to kiss down his chest. "Beautiful..." He murmurs as he does.

Baekhyun finds it suddenly harder to breathe, taking in Chanyeol's bare chest right in front of him and not on screen, feeling his lips, their bodies skin to skin now... it's amazing. "So are you..." He whispers, wondering how he got so lucky. "Even better in person."

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat at that, he keeps kissing down Baekhyun's stomach, sucking a little on the soft skin as he undoes Baekhyun's jeans.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun whimpers, anticipation building as Chanyeol gets lower, sucking on his skin. He's sure his inexperience is showing, but he's already so turned on, he just wants Chanyeol to get there already, get the stupid fabric out of the way.

"Mmm?" Chanyeol hums teasingly as he looks up, smirking a little. "What is it?"

The way Chanyeol smirks only turns Baekhyun on more, and he whines. "Please... just get them off..."

Chanyeol laughs as he does, pulling Baekhyun's pants off along with his underwear, breath hitching when he sees his cock, already hard, straining against Baekhyun's stomach now that it's been freed. "Look at you..." He whispers, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's thigh. "So pretty."

Baekhyun shudders slightly when he feels Chanyeol's lips on his thigh, cheeks heating up again at those words. He's never let anyone see him like this, but Chanyeol is just... special. As vulnerable as he feels right now, he knows he's in good hands. "You really think so?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles. "I really do." He moves to press a kiss to the tip of Baekhyun's cock.

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan before he can stop himself, embarrassed when he realizes what he's done, but fuck... just having Chanyeol touch him there, let alone with his lips... it's better than he even imagined.

Chanyeol chuckles a little when he hears Baekhyun's moan, his own heart skipping a beat at that sound. He keeps pressing kisses along Baekhyun's cock, down to his balls then back to the tip again, sucking at it a little. "You like that, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun gasps, every brush of Chanyeol's lips sending a little jolt of pleasure through him, only making him eager for more. "Y-Yes..."

"More?" Chanyeol whispers before licking a stripe on Baekhyun's cock from the base to the tip then taking the tip in his mouth and sucking it again, humming teasingly.

Baekhyun whimpers and nods, cheeks flushed as he looks down at Chanyeol, the sight of him like this incredibly erotic. He's never felt anything like this, Chanyeol's mouth so warm and wet and perfect around him, and already the pleasure is a little overwhelming, his body hyper aware of every new sensation. "Please... Yeol... so good..."

Chanyeol laughs softly before moving up to face Baekhyun. "Maybe next time..." He whispers. "For now... I really... really want to..." His smile softens as he reaches to cup Baekhyun's cheek. "If... if that's okay...?"

Baekhyun is more than a little breathless and flustered, but he can't help smiling at that, reaching up to take Chanyeol's hand. "More than okay... I... I want to feel you too..."

Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun on the lips as he reaches to the drawer of his nightstand, getting out a bottle of lube.

Baekhyun happily kisses back, squeezing Chanyeol's hand lightly, heart beating faster as the anticipation builds. He can't believe they're really doing this, he can't believe anything that's happened in the past few days, but somehow being with Chanyeol just feels so right that he can't regret anything.

"Just..." Chanyeol bites his lip, looking into Baekhyun's eyes when he pulls away. "Are you sure...? You... you can still back out. Like... at any point... and... and tell me if it hurts too much or is too uncomfortable."

Baekhyun's heart swells at that, even more certain now. "I know. I trust you, and I'm sure... I want this to be with you... with someone I care about..." He smiles shyly.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "It's... it's your first time, isn't it?" Chanyeol whispers, though he's quite certain it is, judging from everything Baekhyun has ever told him. "I... I'll be as gentle as I can, but... if it does hurt... tell me, okay...? Please?"

Baekhyun nods, looking back into Chanyeol's eyes. "Okay. I will, I promise."

Chanyeol presses another kiss to Baekhyun's lips before moving down, spreading his thighs and lifting them up a little. He kneels between them and squeezes some lube on his fingers, making sure he's coated them thoroughly before squeezing a little more on the outside of Baekhyun's hole, gently rubbing it from outside before slowly pushing one finger in. "Okay...?"

Baekhyun shudders slightly at the brief cold sensation, though it quickly warms up as Chanyeol rubs at his hole. The thought of what comes next has him both nervous and excited, heart feeling like it might burst. His breath hitches when Chanyeol finally pushes his finger inside, stretching him, though not enough to be too uncomfortable yet. "Yeah..." He replies after a few seconds, taking a moment to adjust to the new feeling. "It's okay."

Chanyeol slowly starts moving his finger around inside, adding the second and third ones when he feels Baekhyun relaxing, thrusting them in and out a few times to open him up a little better.

Baekhyun finds it easy to relax in Chanyeol's care, his every move gentle and considerate, and despite his initial nerves his body quickly adjusts to each new addition. As Chanyeol starts moving his fingers in and out, opening him up more, it even starts to become pleasurable, and he lets out a soft moan before he catches himself.

"Good?" Chanyeol smiles softly, looking up to make sure the sound Baekhyun just made really is pleasure and not discomfort or pain.

Baekhyun blushes and nods. "Yeah... I... hurry?" He whines a little. He knows Chanyeol is trying to make sure it won't hurt, but he's so worked up already and he really, really wants this. "I want you."

"Just a little more... I'm... uh... a bit... well, you need to be prepared..." Chanyeol flushes, not wanting to sound like he's bragging, but he knows he is quite big and for a first time... he adds a fourth finger eventually, thrusting them and moving them around some more before finally taking them out, getting his own pants off.

"O-Oh..." Baekhyun takes a second to realize what he means, but of course... nothing about Chanyeol is small. It makes him slightly nervous again but he knows Chanyeol will take care of him, and he soon forgets his worry as Chanyeol works a fourth finger in, stretching him even more, making him see stars. Baekhyun almost whines when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out, until it clicks that it's finally time... his heart races in anticipation as he watches Chanyeol undress, eyes glued to his form, eager to see all of him. "Gorgeous..." He whispers without realizing, taking in the sight.

Chanyeol flushes a little, breath hitching at that. "I... really?"

Baekhyun smiles, laughing breathlessly at how flustered Chanyeol gets. "Really... I keep wondering how you're real..."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I wonder how you are real all the time," he whispers. "I... are you sure this is okay...?" He asks quietly. Now that Baekhyun has actually seen him, maybe he wants to back off.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun says softly, looking up into his eyes. "Of course I am. I... I know it hasn't been long but, you mean a lot to me. I want to be with you in every way possible, for as long as I'm allowed... no regrets."

Chanyeol reaches up to stroke Baekhyun's cheek. "Okay... I... just let me know... if anything..."

Baekhyun's heart flutters at Chanyeol's touch and he nods, smiling a little. "I will... it's okay."

Chanyeol presses a kiss to Baekhyun's lips before moving to cover his own cock with more lube, just to make sure it's as painless as possible for Baekhyun before slowly starting to push it in.

Baekhyun's breath hitches as Chanyeol finally starts pushing into him, overwhelmed by both emotions and the physical sensations. He definitely wasn't kidding, the stretch is even more than his fingers, and if Baekhyun is honest it does sting a little. But the lubrication helps and it's not too bad. For Chanyeol... for this experience... a little discomfort is worth it.

"I... are you okay?" Chanyeol asks breathlessly once he's fully in, still not daring to move. His heart is beating so fast, they're really doing this, they really are... and Baekhyun feels so incredibly good around him it takes everything he has to stay still.

Baekhyun bites his lip, taking a few deep breaths to try and relax as Chanyeol pushes fully in, knowing he has to let his body adjust. It's tight, he feels so full, almost too full but he knows he'll get used to it just like Chanyeol's fingers. It's certainly not enough for him to stop, and he nods just so Chanyeol won't worry. "Y-Yeah... yeah, just... give me a second..."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles softly, leaning a little closer. "Take all the time you need."

Baekhyun closes the distance to kiss him briefly, looking into his eyes, heart beating impossibly fast. He reaches for Chanyeol's hand, his own trembling slightly, and laces their fingers together. "Okay..." He whispers. "I'm ready."

Chanyeol's heart almost stops when Baekhyun says it, and he presses a kiss to Baekhyun's nose then his lips again as he slowly starts moving, thrusting deep and slow, trying to be as gentle as he can even though it's hard to hold back when Baekhyun feels so perfect. Not just physically, emotionally... just... in every way possible.

Baekhyun feels like he can't breathe as Chanyeol starts moving, trying to keep his muscles relaxed, feeling himself open up more with each thrust. Even as he's getting used to the sensation, he feels so connected to Chanyeol in this moment, it's just... unreal. And then suddenly he gasps, an intense wave of pleasure washing over him as Chanyeol hits a certain spot, any lingering discomfort fading away. "Ah... Yeol... there..."

Chanyeol moans, doing his best to hit that one spot again as he leans to kiss Baekhyun. "Good?" He whispers breathlessly.

"Y-Yeah..." Baekhyun moans softly, kissing Chanyeol again, wanting to be closer. It feels good, really good, but being with Chanyeol, knowing he's feeling good too makes it even better. Together they just fit. "More... please..."

Chanyeol nods, kissing Baekhyun again as he increases his speed, squeezing his hand a little, fuck this is just... he's never felt anything like this before. "B-Baekhyunnie..." He moans.

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat at the way Chanyeol calls his name, and he tightens his hold on Chanyeol's hand, soft cries spilling from his lips as the pleasure builds. "Yeol... ah..." He brings his other hand up to gently cup Chanyeol's cheek, feeling so much affection as he looks up into his eyes... for a moment, he wonders if it's possible to fall in love so quickly.

"I..." Chanyeol gasps, the words 'I love you' are on the tip of his tongue but he stops himself, he can't... it's... it's too soon, isn't it? He can't scare Baekhyun off like this, is it even really...? Is this even possible? Instead he leans to kiss Baekhyun again, thrusting a little harder now.

Baekhyun moans into the kiss, already getting close to the edge as Chanyeol starts thrusting harder, the pleasure on another level than anything he's ever felt before. He doesn't want it to end but he doubts he's going to last much longer, not when Chanyeol keeps doing everything right, making him feel so good, so cared for. "Yeol, I... a-almost..."

"It's okay..." Chanyeol whispers, cupping Baekhyun's cheek and looking into his eyes as he keeps thrusting, a little deeper, a little harder than before. "I... me too... I... Hyunnie..." He moans, he wants to make it last longer, he wants this to never end but he can tell neither of them are going to, not for much longer.

Baekhyun wants to hold on, wants to stay in this moment forever, but he just doesn't have the restraint. When Chanyeol moans his name like that, increases his pace even more... it only takes a few more thrusts before he cums with a loud moan, Chanyeol's name on his lips, clutching his hand tightly through it.

Chanyeol follows a few seconds later, heart feeling like it might just explode any moment, with the way Baekhyun moans his name when he comes, the way he clutches his hand like this. Chanyeol cums hard, deep inside of him, Baekhyun's name spilling from his lips as he keeps fucking him through their orgasms, holding his hand tighter and leaning down to kiss him as he does.

Baekhyun loves every second of it, the feeling of Chanyeol spilling inside of him, kissing as they both ride it out. He's never felt so connected to anyone, and though he knows it's too soon to say it, probably to even be thinking it, he can't help but feel like this really is love... everything about it feels right, and he knows no matter what happens, he'll never forget this moment. He smiles dazedly at Chanyeol when they part, still trying to catch his breath.

Chanyeol smiles softy when they part, stroking Baekhyun's cheek with his thumb, still breathless from everything. Baekhyun is just... perfect... he's everything Chanyeol could ever ask for, he knows it's crazy but this whole situation is and... deep inside, he knows he's already deep in. He just wishes this never had to end... that... that... no, he can't think about it now, instead he smiles down at Baekhyun, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Okay?"

Baekhyun giggles at the kiss, happier than he can put into words. "Amazing... that was... wow..."

Chanyeol chuckles. "You're so cute." He grins, pressing their foreheads together. "It was... you are."

Baekhyun smiles softly. "So are you." He leans up to kiss Chanyeol's lips. "Thank you for making this so special."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I didn't... we both did... I just..." He kisses Baekhyun again. "You're perfect..."

"I..." Baekhyun bites his lip, he knows he can't say it, it's too much... but the way Chanyeol looks at him when he says that... like he really means it... like maybe it could be. "I don't want this to end..." He whispers instead, because it's the closest he can come to saying he wants to stay with Chanyeol forever.

Chanyeol's heart clenches a little when Baekhyun says it like this, suddenly reminded of how this could end any moment, how a moment might come... and after that he'd never see Baekhyun again. It hurts. It hurts more than he can say, more than he ever thought was possible, he doesn't want this to... "I don't want this to end either..." He whispers, voice breaking a little.

Baekhyun smiles sadly, wishing more than anything that it didn't have to... but he can't abandon his brother, and he's not even sure it's in his control. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood, I just... I really do care about you, you know... so much."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Me too. You know that, right?" He whispers, smiling a little. "I..."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat hearing that, though of course he knew... how could he not, when Chanyeol has shown him at every step? "Hmm?" He questions softly, noticing Chanyeol's hesitation.

Chanyeol shakes his head again. "I'm just... really happy I got to meet you. Whatever the circumstances are... I just..." He leans down to softly kiss Baekhyun's lips.

"Me too..." Baekhyun whispers when they part, smiling a little. "It really must be fate, if we managed to meet even through time."

"It must be..." Chanyeol repeats Baekhyun's words, then he realizes he's still in him and as much as he doesn't want to pull back he knows he should, he doesn't want to make Baekhyun uncomfortable.

Baekhyun whines a little when Chanyeol starts to pull away, even though he knows they probably shouldn't sleep like that. "Do you have to move?"

"I mean... it's probably not very comfortable for you like this, is it?" Chanyeol chuckles.

"Well..." Baekhyun laughs softly. "Maybe not, but... I like feeling connected to you." He pouts.

"How are you so cute?" Chanyeol laughs even though his heart skips a beat when Baekhyun says it. "I... I do too," he whispers, smile softening. "But..."

Baekhyun smiles, then sighs. "You're probably right."

Chanyeol does end up pulling out, moving to quickly get some tissues to clean them both off, deciding they can shower properly after they rest. They cuddle up in bed, not bothering to get dressed, both falling asleep soon. He wakes up groaning the next morning when he hears his phone ringing, he doesn't have a schedule this morning so what the hell...? He takes the phone from the nightstand only to realize it's just an alarm he set a while ago and forgot to turn off.

Baekhyun jolts awake to a strange, high pitched noise, looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes. "What is that?"

"Oh... sorry." Chanyeol feels a little guilty for waking Baekhyun up. "Alarm... I set it to wake up because I used to have work at this time today every week, but... that show ended and I forgot to turn it off." Chanyeol yawns, tapping to check a few notifications since he's already looking at his phone.

"Ohh..." Baekhyun nods in understanding, smiling a little. "It's okay... those phones are really handy huh?"

"Yeah they are..." Chanyeol grins. "We should get you one! I can teach you how to use it and if I have to go out you can just rest here and still be in touch?"

"Really?" Baekhyun grins excitedly. "I could talk to you like that, right? And send you messages?"

"Yeah!" Chanyeol laughs. "Would you like that?"

"Well..." Baekhyun pouts playfully. "It wouldn't be as good as having you here, but definitely better than nothing."

Chanyeol laughs. "Let's order you one and then I'll teach you how to use it." He yawns as he taps around his phone until he gets where he wants, it doesn't take too long, figuring it'd be the easiest if they have the same model so he can teach Baekhyun with this until his phone gets here. "Done!"

"Wow, you can shop on it too? Just like that?" Baekhyun looks at him in amazement. "Is it expensive?" He adds, realizing he knows very little about modern currency.

"Yeah I can, and you don't have to worry about that okay?" Chanyeol smiles. "It will get here sometime later today, so let's show you how to use it!"

"Okay. Oh, though... before I forget..." Baekhyun leans up to kiss his cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning..." Chanyeol chuckles, heart fluttering at the kiss. "Does the prince want to be fed first?"

"Mmm..." Baekhyun presses closer. "Prince wants to cuddle but we can go with your plan..."

Chanyeol laughs. "How about I fix us something quick to eat, then we come back here to cuddle and learn how to use a phone?"

"Sounds good." Baekhyun grins, looking forward to spending quality time and finally getting to know some of this crazy future technology.

Chanyeol yawns as he climbs out of bed, grabbing a bathrobe for Baekhyun and helping him to get it on first, figuring it's easier for him with his arm and everything. Then he grabs a hoodie and sweatpants for himself, quickly getting them on before leading Baekhyun to the kitchen. He fixes a quick breakfast of milk and cereal this time, noting to himself that he needs to do some grocery shopping soon.

Baekhyun finds the cereal incredibly fascinating, and delicious, quickly finishing the whole bowl, whining at Chanyeol to hurry until he does too. "Can we go cuddle now?"

Chanyeol can't help but laugh as he takes the dishes to the sink, finding the way Baekhyun whines extremely endearing. "Okay princess, come on." He hums teasingly, moving to lift Baekhyun up in his arms and carry him back to bed.

Baekhyun laughs, holding onto Chanyeol tight when he lifts him up. "So it's princess now, hmm?"

"Mmm... maybe..." Chanyeol chuckles, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek once he's lowered him down on bed before getting in too.

Baekhyun doesn't waste any time, immediately cuddling up to Chanyeol's side as best as he can without hurting his shoulder, leaning up to kiss his cheek as well. "So... tell me about this phone thing?"

"Hmmm let's see..." Chanyeol starts explaining Baekhyun the basics, he shows him how to make a call first. "When we get your phone, we can set a shortcut here, then you just have to tap on this little button and it'd call me."

Baekhyun watches intently, grinning at the thought of being able to talk to Chanyeol so easily. "Press Chanyeol button, talk to Chanyeol... sounds easy enough. I like this already!"

Chanyeol laughs at the way Baekhyun puts it into words. "I guess that's right. Then there is this one..." He presses the app icon to open it. "See this?" He points at the words 'no-ass-asshole-dae.' "This is Jongdae's contact, if I tap it I can send him a message. When we get your phone we can put me in so you can do that."

Baekhyun can't help but laugh when he sees the name. "Isn't that a little rude? I mean, it's true but..." He grins. "Can I also name your contact whatever I want?"

"That ass has me saved as 'giant ears giant,' I think this one is okay," Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head. "But yeah, you can..." He pouts a little.

"Aww, your ears are cute though!" Baekhyun giggles, reaching up to playfully tug on Chanyeol's ear. "What will you save me as?"

Chanyeol flushes and pouts a little when Baekhyun does that and then breaks into a grin. "Hmmm let me think... I think... it's going to be Baekhyunnie.... with a little heart here," he chuckles.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun smiles, pleased at the mention of the heart. "Though..." He flushes slightly, remembering what Chanyeol called him in the heat of the moment last night. "What about Hyunnie?"

"O-Oh... I..." Chanyeol feels his cheeks and ears heating up. "I just thought you wouldn't..."

"I liked it..." Baekhyun replies shyly. "It's... no one else calls me that, so it's special."

Chanyeol smiles at that, leaning to kiss Baekhyun's cheek. "Okay then," he whispers. "Hyunnie it is."

Baekhyun's heart flutters, and he turns his head so he can kiss Chanyeol properly on the lips. "Good... anything else I need to know?"

"Mmmm I think this is the most important part?" Chanyeol laughs. "Can we keep doing this instead?"

Baekhyun grins. "I don't have any complaints."

They spend most of the day cuddling, and Chanyeol shows Baekhyun how to use the TV and some other things like the microwave, just in case. The phone arrives a few hours later and they make sure Baekhyun has everything down once again the next day before Chanyeol has to leave to work. He was going to ask Jongdae if he could maybe at least drop by at some point because today's filming is probably going to take longer, but Jongdae says he has to attend some meeting. "I left you food in the kitchen, just take off the lid before you put it in, okay? It's important... I don't want you to get hurt... and um... yeah, feel free to text me, I'll answer when I can and I'll call you when I have a break. Are you sure you're going to be okay...?" He bites his lip as he looks at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nods along to everything, smiling a little at how concerned Chanyeol is - he's clearly thought of every detail. "I'll be fine, promise." He is a little nervous, but his wound is healing well and he's pretty sure he knows enough to get by for the day. "I'll miss you..." He pouts.

"Okay... I'll miss you too." Chanyeol smiles a little, leaning in to kiss that pout just because he can. "Alright, I have to go."

"Okay..." Baekhyun leans up to kiss him again. "Have a good day." He smiles.

"You too..." Chanyeol smiles and hurries out before he can do something stupid like call in sick or something just to stay.

Baekhyun waves goodbye, a little sad to be alone, but he knows it's necessary and it won't be for too long. Not sure what else to do with himself, he curls up on the couch, managing to turn the TV on like Chanyeol showed him without too much trouble. As cool as the whole TV thing is, nothing really interests him, at least not until he stumbles on Chanyeol himself. He grins, figuring it must be one of those drama things he said he was in, and settles in to watch. It doesn't take long before he starts getting fidgety though, and eventually he caves and pulls out his phone. He told himself he shouldn't bother Chanyeol too much, but a few texts are okay, right? Surprisingly, he actually remembers what Chanyeol showed him, and manages to navigate to Chanyeol's contact to type a message without any issues. My first text! Hope things are going well at work... boring without you here... He adds one of those weird little pouty faces, then hits send.

Chanyeol is about to get out of the car when he gets a text from Baekhyun, he can't help but smile at it. Even in texts Baekhyun is the cutest thing in the world. He types a quick reply. My poor little prince... I'll be home in a few hours! Don't forget to eat! Have to go to work now... He adds a tearful emoji and a few hearts before sending.

Baekhyun jumps a little when his phone suddenly vibrates, but then he grins, realizing it must mean Chanyeol replied. 'My poor little prince...' His heart swells when he reads that, along with the little hearts and he decides he must figure out where those are next. When he goes to tap the button Chanyeol showed him for the faces though, he accidentally hits the one next to it, and the whole screen changes. He frowns in confusion at the image it's showing him, until he realizes... it's the floor and coffee table in front of him. Like... his eyes widen and he smiles in excitement, deciding to test his theory by pointing the phone at the TV screen. He taps the big button on the bottom since it seems like the right thing, and sure enough it takes a photo of Chanyeol's face on the screen and adds it into his message. Wow... these things can do everything! He quickly types out another message. Look, I found you to keep me company! Also this phone is amazing! He adds several hearts of different colors, probably getting a little too carried away, then sends.

Chanyeol laughs when he gets the next message, a little surprised with how fast Baekhyun is figuring out how to use everything. That's great. Have fun, Hyunnie! 

Baekhyun smiles at the use of his nickname, then, curious, searches through the list of 'apps' as Chanyeol called them until he finds the one with the camera symbol. He clicks around a bit, finding a few settings, one that seems to control flash, another brightness, and then... he hits one of the buttons and suddenly his own face is staring back at him. He grins, immediately realizing all the possibilities, and though he knows he's probably bothering Chanyeol too much, he can't help himself. He takes a photo of himself doing a cute pose and attaches it to the message with the 'photo' button. Am I doing this right? 

The next time Chanyeol gets to check his phone there is an adorable selca waiting for him, he can't help but grin, more than a little happy to see Baekhyun. He decides to take one too, quickly making a peace sign at the camera before sending it. How are you so good at this? Are you sure you're not from around here? 

Baekhyun squeals in delight when he opens the message and sees Chanyeol's picture. How are you so cute? He adds a few hearts and sparkles. Haha... am I actually good? We'll see when I try to heat up lunch... 

Chanyeol flushes at the comment, laughing as he types. You can do it! Just remember to remove the lid! I'll talk to you soon! He adds a heart.

Baekhyun does in fact make sure to remove the lid when he gets hungry a little while later, and he can't help being a bit proud of himself when he manages to get the food warm without exploding anything or burning it. He takes a picture of it to show Chanyeol, along with a picture of himself mimicking the peace sign pose Chanyeol sent him earlier. Success! I guess this technology thing isn't so hard after all... 

Chanyeol smiles softly when he checks his phone again to see another photo from Baekhyun, it's his lunch break and he already got his food so he dials up Baekhyun's number.

Baekhyun is a little surprised when the phone starts ringing, expecting a text in response, but luckily the answer button is easy to spot and he quickly does so, holding the phone up to his ear. "Yeol!"

"Hyunnie!" Chanyeol chuckles though he keeps his voice lower just in case someone listens in. "Did you eat?"

"Mmm, just finishing now..." Baekhyun replies, smiling just at the sound of Chanyeol's voice. "Delicious as always... did you?"

"I am now!" Chanyeol laughs. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"How much longer do you have to work?" Baekhyun asks, pouting even though Chanyeol can't see. "Watching you on TV isn't the same..."

"Sorry..." Chanyeol's heart clenches a little. "I still have at least a few more hours to go."

Baekhyun can't deny he's a little disappointed, but he knows Chanyeol can't just skip work either, so he keeps his voice cheerful. "It's okay. Don't worry, I can entertain myself for a few hours."

"I'll be back as soon as I can..." Chanyeol promises.

"I'll be waiting," Baekhyun replies, smiling softly to himself. "Don't work too hard, okay?"

"Okay..." Chanyeol smiles at that. "Talk to you soon," he promises before hanging up.

Baekhyun cleans up in the kitchen once he's finished, then goes back to playing with his phone, taking probably a few too many photos of himself that he sends to Chanyeol. Of course, just as he tells himself he should probably stop, he starts digging through the other apps on the device and finds a glorious thing called Snow. Amazed, he can't resist using the filters to send Chanyeol more. Look!!! He types, adding in a few excited faces. I'm a puppy! This is so cool! 

Chanyeol checks his phone the moment they're done wrapping up for the day, heart fluttering when he sees the amount of photos Baekhyun has sent him and then he gets to the latest one. Puppy. Baekhyun. He thinks he could just die in peace right now, this is the cutest thing he's ever seen. God how are you this cute????? Just wait until I get home!!! 

Baekhyun giggles when he gets the reply and takes another one with a different puppy filter to send. I am waiting!! Hurry up and get here! 

I'll be there soon! Chanyeol types when he gets in the car, attaching a pouty selca before sending.

Baekhyun grins, heart skipping a beat at the picture. Honestly... Chanyeol keeps calling him cute, as if he's not the most adorable thing himself. He curls up on the couch to wait for his return, managing to find another one of Chanyeol's movies on TV to watch.

Chanyeol almost runs all the way up home the moment he gets there, honestly he missed Baekhyun and the cute photos only made him want to see him for real even more. "I'm home!" He calls once he's in, kicking his shoes off.

Baekhyun immediately jumps up when he hears the door open, incredibly happy to hear Chanyeol's voice from inside the apartment and not over the phone. He runs over, hugging Chanyeol as tightly as he can without hurting his shoulder.

Chanyeol chuckles softly when Baekhyun hugs him like this, bringing his arms up to hug him back. "Okay there?"

"Missed you..." Baekhyun murmurs, resting his cheek on Chanyeol's shoulder, just taking a moment to soak in his warmth.

Chanyeol tilts his head a little to press a kiss to Baekhyun's temple. "I missed you too Hyunnie," he whispers.

Baekhyun smiles softly at the kiss, lifting his head so he can lean up and kiss Chanyeol properly on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Mmm... it was okay." Chanyeol smiles, heart fluttering at the kiss. "Just got better though!" He adds with a grin. "How about I order us more chicken? You liked it, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes!" Baekhyun nods excitedly. "I loved it."

Chanyeol laughs, taking Baekhyun's hand and leading him back to the couch as he pulls out his phone to make the order, making sure to order extra this time, just in case.

Baekhyun happily curls up against Chanyeol's side while he orders, not wanting to let go for a moment now that he's back, pressing kisses to Chanyeol's cheek and jaw the whole time.

Chanyeol chuckles once he puts down his phone, moving to hold Baekhyun properly. "Is that how we do this now?" He laughs, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose.

"Missed you," Baekhyun whines, pouting slightly. "Can't help it... I probably should have warned you that I'm incredibly clingy."

Chanyeol laughs again. "I guess that's a good thing." He hugs Baekhyun tighter, whispering into his ear, "So am I."

Baekhyun giggles, heart fluttering at the sound of Chanyeol's voice in his ear. "We're a perfect match then. I hope I didn't bother you too much today though... I was having a little too much fun."

Chanyeol laughs. "I could see that. I told you, I don't mind... in fact, they just made my day much better." He kisses Baekhyun on the lips this time.

"Really?" Baekhyun smiles. "Then I'll make sure to text you a lot next time too."

Chanyeol grins, pressing their foreheads together. "I'd love that."

Baekhyun leans in for another kiss, just because he can. "Good. Though I'd love it more if we were together."

"We are now," Chanyeol whispers, trying not to think of how much time they're missing every time he has to work, how this could all just... end. They haven't talked about it much after, but... he knows Baekhyun would never give up on going back to his brother if he can do that, and he knows there is nothing to do about it. He knows if it was him, he'd do anything to be by his sister's side if she was in trouble, and what Baekhyun was describing was... well, one hell of a trouble. As much as it all hurts... he can understand... so instead, they should just make the best out of what they do have.

"Yeah," Baekhyun replies softly, doing his best not to think about the future right now. He can't deny he's been putting off looking into the necklace again, telling himself he can't do much if he goes back injured anyway, but the truth is it scares him. There's no good outcome, really... if he can go back, he gets to help his brother, but he loses Chanyeol. And if he can't, then he gets to stay with Chanyeol, but he's abandoning his brother. It hurts to think about either way, so for now he pushes it aside. "How should we spend our night then? What would you usually do on a night off?"

"Mm... I guess I'd probably play something... oh! That's right... I can teach you!" Chanyeol grins, Baekhyun has been dealing well with technology so far, maybe he can teach him and they can play something together?

"Teach me what?" Baekhyun questions, curious and excited at the thought of discovering some new modern thing, especially if it's something Chanyeol likes.

"Gaming!" Chanyeol grins, hurrying to turn his PS4 on and grabbing the controllers. "You know how you can watch movies with real people? So...um... there are also animations, like, animated videos? And we have digital graphics, so like... a drawing can move and stuff. So.... in video games you don't just watch it but you control the characters and play them! In most games, at least the ones I play, you usually get some kind of a story line going on or something. Here you have to beat the opposite team? So you can control the characters, make them fight the other team and stuff until you win." Chanyeol tries to make it as simple as possible as he explains.

Baekhyun listens intently, nodding along, trying to put it all together. He saw something on TV earlier that looked like drawings, so he thinks he sort of gets the animation part, but this definitely sounds a lot different than the kind of games he's used to. "So it's kind of like a movie that you can interact with? That sounds fun. It'll probably make more sense when I see it, I think."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, turning on the game.

Baekhyun watches wide-eyed as Chanyeol starts it up, seeing all the bright colors and character designs. "Pretty..."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Not prettier than you..." He winks at Baekhyun as he starts a game.

Baekhyun flushes slightly. "You would say that about anything."

Chanyeol laughs. "Maybe..." He proceeds to explain Baekhyun everything about the game as he plays, showing him how to play, explaining what to do and why.

Baekhyun listens carefully to Chanyeol's explanations and surprisingly he thinks he actually gets it, though he does get distracted a few times cheering whenever Chanyeol does something cool in the game. In the end, Chanyeol's team wins, and Baekhyun can't help but hug him tight, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "My Yeollie is the best..."

Chanyeol laughs, heart swelling at the way Baekhyun cheers him, the way he hugs him and kisses him when he wins even though it's just a game. His breath hitches at the nickname, he drops the controller and moves to hug Baekhyun tightly. "Hyunnie is the best."

"We'll see about that," Baekhyun laughs, though he doesn't make any move to leave Chanyeol's arms just yet. "Can we try together? I think I understand."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles softly, giving Baekhyun the second controller. "There... do you remember the buttons or do you want me to remind you?"

"Mmm... I think I've got it," Baekhyun replies with a grin, wanting to try on his own. "I'll ask if I forgot something."

"Okay then." Chanyeol smiles. "Let's play!"

At first it's a little confusing, trying to figure out what's going on and which one his character is, along with all the buttons and abilities, but Baekhyun doesn't give up even after dying a few times. Eventually he starts to get it, and he can hardly believe it when he actually manages to take out one of their opponents. He turns to Chanyeol excitedly even though it's still mid-game. "I did it!"

Chanyeol laughs. "You did but watch out!" He shakes his head, still laughing, Baekhyun really is fast with technology.

"Oh, damn..." Baekhyun quickly turns his attention back to the game, just barely managing to dodge an attack that would have killed him. Before he realizes, he's gotten a little too into the game, shouting things at the screen, whining when he dies, pouting when they eventually end up losing. "Not fair, I totally could have gotten that last kill if the other guy didn't get in my way!"

Chanyeol laughs, leaning to kiss Baekhyun's cheek."It's okay, we can keep playing until we win." He smiles, about to ask if Baekhyun is up for another round when the doorbell rings. "Oh, it must be our food!"

"Chicken!" Baekhyun cheers, completely forgetting the game for a moment, in way too good of a mood even after losing. Just being with Chanyeol does that, especially when they're having so much fun together.

"I'll go get it." Chanyeol grins, kissing Baekhyun's cheek one more time before hurrying to get the door. He brings the chicken in, placing everything down on the coffee table.

"Smells so good..." Baekhyun sighs happily, waiting for Chanyeol to get back on the couch so he can cuddle up to his side again.

Chanyeol takes a piece and holds it up to Baekhyun's lips. "I'm sure it tastes even better~" He teases playfully.

Baekhyun laughs and takes a bite, moaning a little at the taste. "Somehow that's even better than I remember." He smiles at Chanyeol. "I'm getting fed tonight?"

Chanyeol grins. "Only if you want to..."

Baekhyun's smile widens. "You'll get no complaints from me."

"As you wish then." Chanyeol laughs and keeps feeding Baekhyun pieces of chicken.

Baekhyun eats happily, though after a few pieces he stops and grabs one himself. "It's not fair if I'm the only one eating you know..." He pouts, holding it up to Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol laughs, opening his mouth to get a bite. "Mmmm... tastes better like this."

"I don't know." Baekhyun grins, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol's lips once he's finished chewing. "I think it tastes best like this."

Chanyeol grins, moving to kiss Baekhyun again, lifting his hand up to cup his cheek. "Mmm... definitely the best like this."

Baekhyun laughs, heart skipping a beat. "You're making it very tempting to forget the food and make out."

"Oh, really?" Chanyeol laughs, pressing kisses along Baekhyun's jaw before getting to his lips again.

"Really..." Baekhyun murmurs against Chanyeol's lips, fairly sure he could happily do this forever. "Probably shouldn't though."

"Still hungry?" Chanyeol chuckles, reaching to get Baekhyun another piece of chicken.

"Aren't I always?" Baekhyun laughs, taking a bite.

Chanyeol laughs. "Then eat up!"

Baekhyun gladly does so, though he makes sure Chanyeol gets some too, and together they manage to finish all of it. "So full..." He whines when they're finished, leaning into Chanyeol's side. "But so worth it."

Chanyeol laughs. "How are you so cute?" He presses a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek.

"Natural talent?" Baekhyun laughs, though it turns into a yawn, tiredness setting in now that he's eaten. "Sleepy..."

"Wanna move to bed?" Chanyeol asks softly.

"Mmm... I wanted to play more." Baekhyun pouts.

"I mean, we can... or we could go take a nap and come back and play some more," Chanyeol laughs.

"I guess," Baekhyun yawns again. "A nap would be okay."

Chanyeol smiles, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead before moving to carefully lift him up in his arms and carrying him to bed.

Baekhyun holds his hand out once Chanyeol lays him down, gesturing for him to join, whining a little. "Come here!"

Chanyeol shakes his head with a smile. "Seriously, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen." He gets in bed, moving closer to Baekhyun. "Happy?'

"Am I?" Baekhyun laughs, then shakes his head, moving closer to wrap his arms around Chanyeol. "Now I'm happy."

Chanyeol smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun too. "Me too."

Baekhyun smiles, leaning up to kiss Chanyeol's jaw. "Night, Yeol..."

"Night Hyunnie," Chanyeol whispers, tightening his hold a little. He watches Baekhyun until he falls asleep, honestly he just wants to keep looking at him like this, looking so happy, so calm and peaceful... but he is getting sleepy himself and soon he feels himself drifting off too.

Baekhyun sleeps peacefully for a while, warm and content in Chanyeol's arms, and he wakes up with a smile on his face. Chanyeol is still sleeping though and he doesn't want to disturb him, so he watches for a while, until eventually he dozes off again himself. Only this time, his mind doesn't let him sleep peacefully... he dreams of Joonmyeon, alone, crying, mourning, believing him to be dead... their other brothers cornering him, telling him his reign is up, throwing him in prison. Baekhyun screams, wanting to help him, but he can't... he's not there... and then... then Joonmyeon is gone, killed right before his eyes, all alone... Baekhyun jolts awake just as Joonmyeon's eyes close, breathing heavily, cheeks wet with fresh tears. "Hyung," he whispers, heart clenching painfully.

Chanyeol jumps a little at Baekhyun's cry, eyes widening when he realizes he is actually crying. "Hyunnie...?" Chanyeol whispers, he barely hears it and it takes his sleepy mind a moment to register, but the way Baekhyun calls for his brother... it has his heart aching.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun immediately hugs him a little tighter, burying his face in Chanyeol's shoulder, knowing there's no point in trying to hide it when Chanyeol has already seen his tears. "Sorry, I just... bad dream..."

"Shhh... it's okay.... it's alright..." Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun's back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Chanyeol's touch calms him down a little, and Baekhyun does his best to tell himself it was a just a dream, even though he knows full well it could be real. He's in the future after all, maybe that's how it happened. He's tempted to ask Chanyeol if they could find out, search history books or something, but the other part of him doesn't want to know. He also can't help feeling guilty. He doesn't want Chanyeol to think he doesn't want to be here, he does, but his brother means so much to him too... it's all so complicated. "Thank you," he whispers after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Don't... it's alright..." He says softly. "Is there anything I can do...?"

Baekhyun laughs tearfully. "Find me a magic portal that would let me time travel freely?" He shakes his head. "It's okay. Just... being here is enough... I'm alright."

"I..." Chanyeol bites his lip, tightening his hold a little. "I wish I could," he whispers. "You have no idea how much. I wish I could just make everything easier... to... to help you... to make it so you can help him... and still... still stay here." He didn't mean to say it all, but... he just does.

"I know," Baekhyun replies softly, heart aching even more. "Me too. More than anything... I don't want to lose either of you."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol whispers, shaking his head. "Hyunnie I..." He almost says it, it's on the tip of his tongue but he can't, he can't... "Let's make the best out of what we have... okay?"

"Okay..." Baekhyun finally manages to smile a little. "You're right." He reaches up to wipe away his tears. "I don't want our time together to be sad."

Chanyeol smiles a little, reaching to cup Baekhyun's cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay... whatever happens."

Baekhyun nods, hoping that somehow Chanyeol is right. It's just hard to see when everything is so uncertain. "Thanks, Yeol..." He leans in to briefly kiss his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol's smile softens. "Thanks to someone being so warm and nice to cuddle."

Baekhyun laughs. "Says the most huggable person I've ever met." He snuggles a little closer. "So big and warm and soft... has anyone ever told you that you make a very good pillow?" He grins playfully.

Chanyeol laughs. "Not that I recall..." He presses a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek. "But I'm glad I can be of use to the princess!"

"Mmm..." Baekhyun smiles, certain he could happily stay like this forever. "If I'm a princess now, does that make you my prince?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be." Chanyeol breaks into a grin.

Baekhyun's smile softens at that. "My Yeollie..." He leans in for another kiss. "Do you have to work...?"

"Not today." Chanyeol smiles.

"Really?" Baekhyun grins excitedly. "I get you all to myself?"

Chanyeol leans closer. "Yup."

"Well then..." Baekhyun presses his forehead against Chanyeol's. "I vote we don't leave bed."

Chanyeol grins. "That sounds good. Though... doesn't the prince need to be fed?"

"Mmm..." Baekhyun leans in for a kiss. "Can't I just have you?"

Chanyeol laughs, kissing Baekhyun again. "I wouldn't mind... but I think your stomach might." He chuckles, playfully placing a hand on Baekhyun's stomach and patting it for emphasis.

Baekhyun's heart flutters when he feels Chanyeol's hand on his stomach and he laughs. "You may have a point there."

Chanyeol pulls back a little. "So... does the princess want breakfast served in bed?"

Baekhyun pouts slightly. "As nice as that would be, it also means you leaving me."

Chanyeol laughs. "So I'm guessing that means princess wants to be carried to the kitchen?"

"Well..." Baekhyun grins. "You don't have to carry me, but I wouldn't complain."

Chanyeol grins, kissing Baekhyun one more time before moving out of bed, lifting him up and carrying him to the kitchen.

Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol picks him up, leaning up to kiss his cheek on the way. He takes a seat in the kitchen once they're there, wanting to watch Chanyeol cook.

Chanyeol hums as he makes pancakes, cutting up strawberries and getting some whipped cream and chocolate syrup on before serving it. "There you go, breakfast for the princess~"

"My hero~" Baekhyun smiles, sighing happily when he takes the first bite. If there's one thing he'd miss almost as much as Chanyeol, it's definitely the food. "I could eat this forever."

Chanyeol smiles a little. "You can eat as much as you want." His heart swells at how happy Baekhyun looks when he's eating, he just wishes he could let him have this forever.

Baekhyun laughs. "If I really ate as much as I want, I'd be huge."

Chanyeol grins. "So what?" He shakes his head. "You'd still be the cutest thing on earth."

Baekhyun flushes slightly, shaking his head. "Honestly... who needs breakfast when you're this sweet..."

Chanyeol pouts. "I'm not..." He whines a little but leans in to kiss Baekhyun's cheek anyway.

Baekhyun laughs, heart fluttering at the kiss. "You play all those serious characters and take sexy pictures, do your fans know you're actually a giant puppy?"

"Mmmm... am I?" Chanyeol laughs, nuzzling Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun giggles, the action tickling him a little. "Yes... biggest, cutest, cuddliest puppy ever."

Chanyeol grins. "I think the cutest cuddliest puppy ever is right here." He pinches Baekhyun's cheek.

"Hey..." Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol pinches his cheek, pouting playfully. "Shouldn't you be eating too?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Maybe... can't I just watch you?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, laughing. "When will you ever eat if you watch me all the time?"

"Maybe you should feed me then." Chanyeol pouts. "Then I can watch you and eat!"

Baekhyun smiles, unable to resist that pout. "Alright then..." He picks up some on the fork, bringing it to Chanyeol's mouth. "My prince deserves the best after all."

Chanyeol grins, opening his mouth and taking a bite. "I swear this tastes better like this..." His grin widens.

"Does it?" Baekhyun laughs, feeding him another bite. "I guess I should do it more often then."

Chanyeol takes a bite. "Definitely... though I like feeding you more."

"I like it when you do too," Baekhyun admits, blushing slightly.

Chanyeol chuckles. "How are you so cute?" He moves to feed Baekhyun some more.

Baekhyun just laughs, totally not blushing harder, and somehow or another they manage to get through the rest of the food, alternating feeding each other. "Mmm... so full..." He sighs, rubbing his stomach. "Can we just lay around and not do anything the rest of the day?"

"I guess we could." Chanyeol smiles. "Should we put something on and cuddle on the couch?" He offers.

"Yes please!" Baekhyun grins. "Especially the cuddling part."

Chanyeol laughs. "Go make yourself comfortable, I'll just get this off real quick." He stands up to clean the table and take the dishes to the sink.

Baekhyun happily complies, heading out to the living room and curling up on the couch. He fiddles with the remote to try and put something on, but he can't quite remember which of the million buttons he pressed to do it yesterday.

Chanyeol comes out to the living room a few minutes later, smiling when he sees Baekhyun so concentrated like he's trying to figure out how to use the remote. He sits down next to him. "Need help there?"

"Uh... maybe..." Baekhyun flushes, a little embarrassed since he's been picking everything up so well. "This one has a lot of buttons." He pouts.

Chanyeol chuckles. "You're too cute." He leans to press a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek as he guides him to the correct buttons.

"Thanks," Baekhyun says shyly once the TV is on, though he sets the remote aside before picking anything to watch, holding his arms open. "Wasn't I promised cuddles?"

Chanyeol laughs, moving closer to wrap his arms around Baekhyun. "Better?"

Baekhyun grins and nods. "Much better..." He leans in for a kiss. "The best."

Chanyeol chuckles, flushing a little. "Good," he whispers, tightening his hold a little.

Baekhyun sighs happily, flipping through the channels until he finds something that looks interesting enough, though most of his attention is still on Chanyeol. "How do you ever pick with so many things on?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Mmm... I don't know, used to it I guess?"

Baekhyun laughs and shakes his head, snuggling closer, only half watching whatever he put on. It's almost over anyway, but then... the next thing that comes on has his eyes widening. Everyone is dressed in familiar clothing, and the building they're in is not a skyscraper but a palace. "Woah... it's like home!"

"O-Oh... I... historical dramas... it's about sometime back then... so... yeah." Chanyeol bites his lip, realizing this might make Baekhyun uneasy.

Baekhyun nods, he supposes it makes sense. "Interesting." He can't help scanning his eyes over the screen, taking in every detail, heart clenching a little when he thinks of home. "It's... not a bad imitation..."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. "Is it?" He bites his lip. "I... if you want I could..."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It's okay." He smiles a little. "It's not perfect... the decor is definitely a little off... some of the outfits aren't quite right either..." He points out a few other things, but even as he says it, he can't help but miss home. He didn't think he would, he never felt that attached to the palace, but there are little things. Everything here is nice, all the technology, but it's also very different and unfamiliar.

Chanyeol can see it on Baekhyun's face, he misses it, no matter what... he misses home. "I'm sorry..." He whispers.

"No... I..." Baekhyun bites his lip, looking away. He can't help feeling guilty, the last thing he wants is to make Chanyeol feel bad. "It's okay, really. I... I'm happy here with you too... you know that, right? I don't want to leave."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol reaches to cup his cheek, then an idea pops into his head. He wonders if that'd be possible... it's hard for him to just go out but what if... he'd have to talk to Jongdae first to make sure it's okay but... he's been wanting to take Baekhyun out... that could be a nice idea... he keeps it to himself for now, instead moves closer to kiss Baekhyun.

Baekhyun instinctively kisses back, smiling a little when they part. "I would miss this a thousand times more than anything back there," he whispers softly.

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun just leans in to kiss him again, heart aching more when he thinks of not being able to do this forever. He can get over being home sick, but that... he doesn't think he ever will.

Chanyeol bites his lip once they pull away. "You know..." He whispers, stroking Baekhyun's cheek again. "You really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He smiles a little, hoping to brighten up the mood a little.

Baekhyun blushes, though he can't help smiling. "Clearly you haven't looked in a mirror then."

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat at that but he laughs, shaking his head. "Nothing is going to change my mind... you're the prettiest."

"I..." Once again, Baekhyun finds himself so tempted to say it... those three words... but it's too soon, isn't it? The last thing he wants is to make Chanyeol uncomfortable, no matter how much he wants to tell him. So instead he just laughs, leaning in for another kiss.

Chanyeol makes the arrangements over the next few days, though he's booked for the rest of the week and they have to wait for the weekend to actually go. He tells Baekhyun there is somewhere he wants to take him and helps him pack up for a few days the night before they're actually going. They are almost there, Chanyeol just needs to figure where exactly to park and they'll be good.

Baekhyun is both surprised and incredibly excited when Chanyeol tells him they're going away, especially when Chanyeol starts packing a few days worth of clothes for him. Chanyeol has been busy all week and though they've texted and called and spent nights together, Baekhyun has missed him terribly. The thought of having Chanyeol all to himself for days makes even the scary car ride worth it, though of course Chanyeol does his best to drive slower for him. "Are we almost there?" He asks when he notices Chanyeol starting to slow down, looking around as if he's searching for something.

"Yeah... just need to find a good spot to park and we're good." Chanyeol smiles, soon enough he does and he hurries around to let Baekhyun out before grabbing their bags and swinging both over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes! " Baekhyun agrees excitedly, too happy to even argue about carrying his bag. "Do we really get a whole weekend together?"

"Yup!" Chanyeol smiles, though as they walk closer he is getting nervous. "I... I hope this is okay... I just... thought you might like this."

Baekhyun is about to ask what, but then he looks forward and actually sees the place they're walking towards. "That's... it looks like... Yeol..." He looks at Chanyeol, unable to find the right words. "We're... staying there?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol bites his lip. "Is that... is that okay...?"

It takes everything Baekhyun has not to jump and hug Chanyeol right there, reminding himself that they're still technically in public and that could be bad for Chanyeol. "It's amazing." The place looks just like something from his time, at least from the outside, and his heart swells when he realizes what Chanyeol has done, all because he said he missed home the other day. "You're amazing."

"I...? No... I just... this is the least I can do." Chanyeol smiles a little, definitely not blushing. "Should we go in?"

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. "You didn't have to do anything at all." He smiles. "Yeah, let's go in so I can thank you properly."

Chanyeol's breath hitches at that. "O-Okay..." He leads Baekhyun in, there is a guard at the entrance who asks for identification, since Chanyeol ended up renting out the building for the weekend. It's expensive, sure, but he can't think of anything he'd want to invest his money in more than making Baekhyun happy and it's not like he doesn't have it and can't afford it either. He smiles. "There, for this weekend... it's all yours."

"Wait..." Baekhyun looks around as they step inside, nearly breathless at how beautiful and familiar it all is, but he's even more taken aback by the fact that he sees no one except the guard. "You mean... the whole place...?" He thought Chanyeol just meant a room or something, but this is... he wraps his arms around Chanyeol before he can stop himself, hoping that it's alright now that they're inside and there's no one else around.

Chanyeol laughs, hugging Baekhyun back. "Yeah... all yours for the weekend." He smiles softly. "A prince deserves to have his palace. I'm sorry it's not for long."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Don't be sorry, it's perfect." He turns his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Chanyeol's neck. "Thank you."

Chanyeol smiles softly. "It's really nothing... I just want you to enjoy."

Baekhyun smiles, hugging Chanyeol tighter for a moment before pulling away, taking his hand instead. "Let's enjoy it together. Should we go pick a room?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol laces their fingers together. "Lead the way, my prince."

Baekhyun happily pulls Chanyeol along, stopping to look at pretty much everything, until finally he gets to a room that looks incredibly similar to his at home. "Here?"

Chanyeol chuckles at how excited Baekhyun is, he's already glad he did this. "Okay!"

"Then, here..." Baekhyun takes their bags from him, setting them down in the corner of the room. Then he goes back to Chanyeol and leans up to kiss him on the lips, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away. "I've wanted to do that all morning."

Chanyeol sighs happily. "Me too..." He reaches to cup Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun smiles, leaning to press their foreheads together. "I'm tempted to lock you in here all weekend, but it'd be a shame to let the beauty of the rest of this place go to waste."

Chanyeol's breath hitches when Baekhyun says it like that, he kisses him again then smiles, a little breathless when they pull away. "Lock me in here, huh?"

"Mmm..." Baekhyun hums in response, a little dazed from the kiss. "Yeah... preferably in bed."

"Is that so?" Chanyeol smirks. "I think the prince is entitled to get whatever he wishes," he whispers.

Baekhyun flushes slightly when Chanyeol smirks, heart beating a bit faster. "O-Oh, do you?"

"I do..." Chanyeol reaches to cup Baekhyun's cheek. "Don't you?"

Baekhyun nods, finding it harder to breathe with Chanyeol so close. "Well... right now, all the prince wants is you."

"But the prince already has me," Chanyeol whispers, leaning a little closer.

Baekhyun pouts a little, even as his heart skips a beat at that. "You know what I mean."

"I do...?" Chanyeol smiles, unable to resist he presses a kiss to that pout.

Baekhyun finds it incredibly hard to keep pouting when Chanyeol kisses him like that, but he tries anyway. "Hmm... if you don't then maybe we should go explore more instead..."

Chanyeol pouts. "We have the whole weekend for it!" He whines.

Baekhyun laughs, leaning in for another kiss. "Well then... want to help me set up the bed?"

"Mmm..." Chanyeol whines a little again when Baekhyun pulls away. "Okay..." He pouts some more.

"Don't pout like that," Baekhyun whines, leaning in to kiss him again because he can't resist.

Chanyeol chuckles. "So... how do we set this up?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, clicking his tongue teasingly. "You future people don't even know something that simple?" He grins, pulling Chanyeol over to the closet, showing him what to take out and how to set it all up, possibly making Chanyeol do more of the work under the guise of teaching. They push the two single mattresses together, and thankfully there are large enough blankets to cover both. Once it's all done, Baekhyun sits down on the soft surface, pulling Chanyeol down with him. "See? Not so bad."

Chanyeol chuckles at how cute Baekhyun is even as he's ordering him around. He lets Baekhyun pull him down, laughing softly. "Mmmm... I think I kinda like it."

Baekhyun smiles as he leans in closer. "It feels like home, but better because you're here."

Chanyeol wraps his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, heart swelling at that. Deep inside he wishes it could just be like this forever... for Baekhyun to feel like it's home... for him to be happy. "Hyunnie..." He whispers, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's temple.

Baekhyun leans in to Chanyeol's hold, turning his head so he can kiss Chanyeol's lips. "Can't we just stay like this?"

"We can do whatever you want," Chanyeol whispers with a little smile though he has a feeling Baekhyun doesn't mean just for now.

Baekhyun hums in response, not quite sure what to say, just enjoying being close to Chanyeol for a moment. As he looks around the room absently though, a thought comes to mind. "Hey... this whole place is supposed to be like my time right? Are there clothes?"

"O-Oh... yeah, there should be," Chanyeol says though he knows there are, he made sure to get a nice selection for Baekhyun to choose from if he would want to.

Baekhyun grins. "Well then... will you dress up with me?"

"Yeah... come on." Chanyeol smiles, leading Baekhyun to the outfits.

"Wow..." Baekhyun looks through them all in amazement. "They're perfect. I swear I have something just like this." He points to one of them. "Though..." He smiles, picking out a different one that he thinks looks quite nice. "I think this one would suit you."

Chanyeol grins. "It's beautiful..." He then pouts a little. "You'll have to help me here though," he adds even though he does know how to wear a hanbok. He just... kinda liked it when Baekhyun was bossing him around earlier, just because Baekhyun was extremely adorable like that.

"Of course." Baekhyun smiles, unable to resist that pout even if he wanted to. "Though you have to get undressed first."

Chanyeol leans a little closer. "Aren't you going to help me with that too?" He whispers into Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun's cheeks heat up, a shiver running down his spine at the way Chanyeol whispers, and there's definitely no way he can say no to that. "O-Okay..." He reaches for the hem of Chanyeol's shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head, trying and failing not to stare at his abs.

"What's wrong Hyunnie?" Chanyeol asks softly, not missing how flustered Baekhyun gets nor the way he stares at his chest.

"Nothing." Baekhyun pouts, blushing harder as he unzips Chanyeol's jeans. "You're just... really beautiful..."

Chanyeol flushes a little at that, heart skipping a beat. "I... not... not like you," he says quietly.

Baekhyun shakes his head, helping Chanyeol out of his pants as well. "Better... at least to me you are."

Chanyeol's breath hitches. "Hyunnie..." He bites his lip.

Baekhyun doesn't grab the clothes right away, instead leaning in to kiss Chanyeol's lips. "Beautiful," He repeats, whispering.

Chanyeol can't hold himself when Baekhyun whispers it like this again, he pulls him into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "You have no idea," he whispers breathlessly, kissing him again. "Just how beautiful you are."

Baekhyun blushes again at that, heart beating faster all of the sudden, pressed so close to Chanyeol like this. "Yeol..."

"Mmm...?" Chanyeol pulls back a little so he can look into Baekhyun's eyes. "It's true."

Baekhyun finds it difficult to breathe when he looks back into Chanyeol's eyes, so full of sincerity and affection. "I..." He shakes his head, not even sure what to say, so tempted to say things he probably shouldn't. "Let's get you dressed before I'm tempted not to let you."

"You know I wouldn't mind..." Chanyeol chuckles, reaching up to stroke Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. "Maybe I'm the one wearing too much then."

"Mmm... should we fix that?" Chanyeol smirks a little, kissing Baekhyun again briefly.

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat, and he's not sure how anyone can resist that smirk. No wonder Chanyeol is so popular... though, he can't help being happy at the thought that he's the only one who gets to see it privately. "By all means."

Chanyeol smiles, pressing one more kiss to Baekhyun's lips before getting Baekhyun's shirt off, still a little careful, his shoulder isn't completely healed yet even if it's much better.

Baekhyun smiles shyly, still not quite used to anyone seeing him like this, to how much freedom they have here... it's surreal and wonderful all at once, and it's hard to imagine going back to having to hide. He pushes that thought away for now though, not wanting to ruin the mood, and leans in for another kiss, letting it linger a bit longer this time, wrapping both arms around Chanyeol now that his shoulder is healed enough to do so.

Chanyeol's hands move down to hold Baekhyun's waist. "Mmm..."

Baekhyun pulls away after a moment, trailing his lips down Chanyeol's jaw to his neck. "I love kissing you..." He murmurs against his skin without really thinking. "Could do it all day."

"H-Hyunnie..." Chanyeol's breath hitches at that. "Me too," he whispers honestly, a little breathless.

Baekhyun keeps pressing kisses along his shoulder, sucking lightly on the skin here and there, unable to resist with it all bare in front of him. Slowly he moves his hands down to cover Chanyeol's, guiding them to the front of his pants. "You didn't finish," he whispers, even as his cheeks flush slightly, not used to being quite so bold. Chanyeol just brings it out in him, it seems.

Chanyeol gasps at the little kisses, the way Baekhyun is sucking on his skin. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He laughs breathlessly, moving to undo Baekhyun's pants, pulling them down.

Baekhyun laughs, pulling back a little so he can kick them away. "Nope... only you."

Chanyeol smiles, heart warming at that even though he knew it already, he reaches to cup Baekhyun's cheeks. He wants to say it... he wants to say it so bad.... every time he looks at Baekhyun like this... but he doesn't want to hurt him, he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable or make it any harder for him... so he holds it back, just taking in how beautiful Baekhyun is, how perfect he is.

Baekhyun just stares back at him for a moment, overwhelmed with emotion, seeing the same affection he feels reflected back at him in Chanyeol's eyes. He doesn't want this to end... not ever. He really does love Chanyeol so much... but instead of saying that, he just smiles playfully. "So... once in a lifetime opportunity to take the prince to bed in his palace... what do you say?"

Chanyeol laughs at that. "Always..." He whispers before moving to lift Baekhyun up in his arms, carrying him back to bed, everything else can wait for now. They have the entire weekend here. He gently lowers Baekhyun down, getting on bed too right after and leaning over to kiss Baekhyun. "Is the prince pleased with this arrangement?"

"Very pleased." Baekhyun smiles up at him, heart speeding up again. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

Chanyeol's smile softens. "Me neither," he whispers, kissing Baekhyun again.

They take it slow this time, just enjoying the chance to finally be alone together, no interruptions, no work, getting to know each other's bodies... it's even more amazing than the first time, and Baekhyun can't help but think how glad he is that he waited for the right person. He has no doubt that Chanyeol is, and if he's honest, no matter what happens, he doesn't think he ever wants to be with anyone else. It would never be as special as this. They doze off after, sleepy and satisfied, and Baekhyun wakes feeling warm and content in Chanyeol's arms. He just watches him sleep for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, no cars zipping by like he'd hear in Chanyeol's apartment.

Chanyeol wakes up feeling warm and peaceful, more than he has in a while, when he does open his eyes he sees Baekhyun watching him. "Morning..." He murmurs sleepily. "Or is it?" He yawns.

"No idea." Baekhyun laughs, finding Chanyeol's yawn adorable. "Sleep well?"

Chanyeol nods. "I always do with you."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun's smile softens, heart fluttering. "Me too."

Chanyeol leans to kiss Baekhyun's cheek. "Mmm... do we have to move?"

"Don't want to..." Baekhyun pouts. "But we should probably clean up... eat maybe." He laughs. "Is there even food here?"

Chanyeol laughs. "There is some..." He grins, despite this being a traditional style place it does have electricity and a fridge for obvious reasons, he had his mom help him on this one, she's way better with traditional meals than he is. He got her to pass food over to Jongdae who put it here before they arrived, not before whining about having to do it.

"Oh?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. He can tell Chanyeol is up to something, and he has a feeling he's about to fall even harder.

Chanyeol moves to get up, lifting Baekhyun up too and carrying him back to where they left all clothes. "Should probably get dressed first..." He chuckles. "Someone promised to help," he adds with a pout.

"Gladly." Baekhyun grins, getting the outfit he picked out and helping Chanyeol into it, probably being a bit more touchy than he needs to be, explaining all the steps as he goes.

Chanyeol chuckles as Baekhyun does this for him, he could have done perfectly fine on his own but something about the way Baekhyun does it, how he explains everything is just... endearing. Once they're both dressed he can't tear his eyes off Baekhyun though, he's even more beautiful, looking so natural in this kind of an outfit. "Wow..."

Baekhyun flushes, heart skipping a beat as he takes in Chanyeol's form. "That's my line... you really do look like a prince."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "You do... you are," he whispers, reaching to stroke Baekhyun's cheek, almost finding it hard to believe he is real.

Baekhyun smiles sadly. "I'm no one special, not really... but I'm glad you like it."

"But you are..." Chanyeol shakes his head. "You are more special than... than anyone.... anything in this world... at least... at least to me." Chanyeol looks away, hoping he didn't say too much.

Baekhyun's breath hitches, wondering if he heard all of that right, if it could possibly mean what he thinks it does, but he doesn't dare assume. Still... it's not a small thing to say, and knowing Chanyeol really thinks that much of him means everything. "Yeol... I..." He takes both of Chanyeol's hands, lacing their fingers together as he looks into Chanyeol's eyes. "I feel the same, you know."

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol's heart almost stops at that. "I..." God he wants to say it, did Baekhyun mean it that way too...? He wants to know but... he can't be sure and he can't risk this. "I... should we?"

"Should we...?" Baekhyun questions, so overwhelmed by what Chanyeol said that he's truthfully forgotten what they're doing.

"I... I mean... f-food." Chanyeol flushes.

"Oh.... right." Baekhyun laughs, cheeks heating up. "Though, wait... can we take a picture first?"

"Of course..." Chanyeol smiles softly, reaching for his phone and getting in the camera app. "Together or...?"

Baekhyun nearly rolls his eyes at that, nudging Chanyeol playfully. "Of course together!"

Chanyeol laughs, a little embarrassed. "I mean.... okay." He holds his phone up. "Ready?"

Baekhyun leans closer, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol's waist, head resting on his shoulder slightly. "Ready!"

Chanyeol smiles, leaning a little closer too, smiling as he snaps a few shots of them, then turns his head to quickly kiss Baekhyun's cheek, taking a photo of that as well.

Baekhyun flushes when Chanyeol kisses his cheek, then takes a photo before he has any time to react. "Yeol...!" He whines, not that he really minds at all.

"Mmm?" Chanyeol smiles teasingly.

Baekhyun pouts, but he can't resist smiling after a moment, leaning up to kiss Chanyeol on the lips instead. "Send me that one so I can put it on my phone."

Chanyeol laughs when they part. "Okay..." He kisses Baekhyun again before sending all photos to him.

Baekhyun immediately pulls out his phone, stubbornly fiddling around on his own for a minute before pouting and turning to Chanyeol. "Help...? I can change my background right?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "God you're so cute..." He kisses Baekhyun's cheek before guiding him to the right process of changing it. "Now just choose one of them."

Baekhyun grins, picking the one of Chanyeol kissing him. As surprised as he was, it did turn out well. "This one of course."

Chanyeol smiles. "It's cute," he says quietly, a little sad that he himself can't do that, if anyone sees... that won't end well for him.

Baekhyun doesn't miss how Chanyeol's tone drops a little, and he realizes it must be hard for him... having to hide everything... it's risky enough doing this, if anyone even saw them driving on this trip together it could be bad. He finds it kind of silly that Chanyeol's fans even care about that sort of thing, it's not like they're dating him, but apparently that's just how it works and he'd never want Chanyeol to get hurt because of him. "Hey..." He smiles, hoping to cheer him up a little. "Should we go get that food now?"

Chanyeol smiles, not wanting to ruin the mood. "Yeah..." He takes Baekhyun's hand. "Come on." He leads him to the dining room, getting everything from the fridge.

"What is all this?" Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol starts pulling things out, surprised by how much he seems to have prepared.

"I mean... we have more than enough for the entire weekend... I guess mom went a little crazy on these." Chanyeol smiles sheepishly.

Baekhyun is even more surprised when he hears that. "Your mom made it?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "She's a much better cook than I am... especially traditional stuff, definitely better than me." He laughs.

Baekhyun looks at him in disbelief. "You... you got your mother to make traditional food? For me?"

"Yeah...? I... I thought you'd like it... I mean..." Chanyeol bites his lip, what if Baekhyun doesn't..?

"Yeol..." Baekhyun shakes his head, moving to hug Chanyeol instead, as tightly as he can. "Thank you," he whispers, knowing he can never say it enough, for everything Chanyeol has done.

"I... I haven't really done much," Chanyeol says quietly, hugging Baekhyun back. "Mom did most of these, really..."

"You still went out of your way to make all of this happen," Baekhyun replies softly, more touched than he can put into words. "No one has ever done something so thoughtful for me."

"I... I just..." Chanyeol looks at him. "I just wanted to make you happy," he says honestly, heart beating faster at how touched Baekhyun looks.

Baekhyun can't help but smile at that. "You have... and not because of all of this, as much as I appreciate it." He reaches up to cup Chanyeol's cheek. "You make me happy."

"I... I do...?" Chanyeol's breath hitches, heart nearly stopping for a second. "You... you do too, you know..."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun whispers, leaning in so their noses are brushing. "I'm glad. And I mean it... you really do... more than anything or anyone ever has. Don't forget that."

"B-Baek... Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol's voice breaks a little and he moves to cup Baekhyun's cheeks. "I... you too," he whispers, don't forget that... he can't... he knows even now... whatever happens... he would never be able to.

Baekhyun just closes his eyes and nods, doing his best to hold back tears at the way Chanyeol's voice breaks. "Sorry... we... we should eat. Wouldn't want your mother's hard work to go to waste." He tries to smile, knowing there's no point in dwelling on the future now.

"Wait... I just..." Chanyeol whispers, he can't do this... he just... can't. He pulls Baekhyun into a tight hug, just wanting to feel him close for a few moments, to feel that he's here, close and real and... he just takes in a few deep breathes, inhaling Baekhyun's scent just taking in his presence. "Just for a bit..." He murmurs. "Please."

"Of course," Baekhyun replies softly, heart aching as he hugs Chanyeol back just as tightly, resting his cheek on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Anything."

I love you... Chanyeol doesn't say it though, just tightening his hold. "Thank you."

Baekhyun shakes his head, pressing his lips to the side of Chanyeol's neck. "It's nothing. I'd happily stay in your arms forever." he whispers.

"Hyunnie..." This breaks Chanyeol's heart even more because there is nothing he wants more than that... than to have Baekhyun in his arms like this forever.

"I'm sorry..." Baekhyun's voice cracks slightly, hating that he can't just promise Chanyeol forever. No matter how much he wants to, if there's a way back, he has to take it... he owes his brother that much. He knows Joonmyeon would tell him otherwise, but that's exactly why he can't just abandon him.

"Don't be..." Chanyeol whispers, shaking his head because he knows, he knows it can't be helped, it's not Baekhyun's fault. "I'm just... lucky I have you now."

Baekhyun's heart clenches, and he hugs Chanyeol even tighter, not caring when his shoulder aches slightly. "Me too. I don't know why I landed in that spot, but I'm so grateful."

Chanyeol reaches up to stroke Baekhyun's hair, just staying like this for a little while before finally pulling away a little. "We should probably eat," He says softly. "I'm sorry... I just..." He shakes his head, leaning to briefly kiss Baekhyun on the lips.

"It's okay," Baekhyun whispers, kissing Chanyeol again, wanting nothing more than to tell him how much he loves him in that moment. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Y-Yeah... I... of course." Chanyeol smiles softly. "Thank you."

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling a little. "I needed it too, but I am looking forward to trying your mother's cooking." His smile widens. "It must be amazing if you got your skills from her."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I'm nothing next to her. Really, she's the best." He takes Baekhyun's hand and leads him back to the table, both kneeling down on the floor next to it.

Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol leads him, squeezing his hand lightly as they sit. "You'll have to thank her for me."

"Maybe... maybe you could thank her on your own sometime? I... I mean... if... if you..." Chanyeol looks away, not sure if he said too much.

Baekhyun's heart swells at the thought that Chanyeol would even want him to, even if it might not be the best idea. "I'd love to, but... what would we tell her?"

"I... I already did," Chanyeol whispers. "I mean... I just..."

"You... you did?" Baekhyun asks, heart skipping a beat at the implications... he's really that important to Chanyeol? 

"I... yeah..." Chanyeol bites his lip. "I... I didn't mean... I mean.... I'm sorry... if... if you didn't want me to."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No, I just... that's... a big thing isn't it? You really... wanted to tell her?"

"I.. yeah... I just... did," Chanyeol replies honestly, not sure how else to say it.

Baekhyun smiles, squeezing Chanyeol's hand again. "Thank you. If it's really okay, I'd love to meet her properly."

Chanyeol's heart clenches at that. He wants this... he wants Baekhyun to meet his family to... to be here for a long time... to stay... instead he shakes his head, leaning to kiss him. "Let's eat so you can actually decide if you like it or not." He chuckles softly.

Baekhyun laughs. "I already know I will, but okay." The first bite proves him right, and he sighs happily, truly feeling like he's at home for a moment. "It's perfect," he whispers, a little overwhelmed with emotion.

"Really?" Chanyeol smiles, heart swelling at the way Baekhyun says it, at the thought that this is Baekhyun eating his mother's food and it's just...

Baekhyun nods, smiling softly. "Yeah... it really is." He can't help thinking of all the times he and Joonmyeon would sneak food in one of their rooms late at night, hating the formal dinners... this gives him that same warm feeling, the feeling of home and family and all of the things he's been missing... except he hasn't really, has he? Chanyeol has given him all of it... the thought makes him want to hold on to this even more, even if he knows he can't.

"I... eat up then." Chanyeol smiles. "Mom definitely made more than enough so..."

Baekhyun nudges him a little. "You too." He grins. "Unless you want to feed me? You seem to like it..."

"Can I...?" Chanyeol's smile softens.

Baekhyun laughs softly. "Of course."

Chanyeol grins, carefully starts feeding Baekhyun, enjoying how cute he is when he eats.

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol feed him more of the food than he probably should, but it's so good he can't help it. Eventually he has to give in though, leaning into Chanyeol's side with a sigh. "Too full..."

Chanyeol laughs softly. "Already?" He teases, though he sets everything down.

Baekhyun pouts at him. "Believe me, I'd eat more if I could... too good... especially with the excellent service."

Chanyeol laughs. "How are you this cute?" He pokes Baekhyun's cheek. "I should probably clean these."

"Nooo," Baekhyun whines, pouting more, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's middle and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Stay here..."

Chanyeol laughs again, moving to hug Baekhyun properly. "You're just a cute little baby aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Baekhyun grins, leaning in for a kiss. "What can I say, you bring out my clingy side."

"Mmm... guess it's a good thing then," Chanyeol whispers, kissing Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun sighs happily, only reluctantly pulling away after a few moments. "How about I help you clean up so we can finish faster and go back to this?"

"Are you sure? Your shoulder..." Chanyeol frowns a little, he knows it's mostly healed by now but still.

Baekhyun smiles a little at Chanyeol's concern. "It's alright... it's much better now, I can handle a few dishes."

"But..." Chanyeol pouts at him.

"Don't be so cute," Baekhyun whines. "It's not fair. I promise I'm okay."

Chanyeol laughs. "Alright. Come on then..." He smiles as he starts cleaning.

Thankfully with the two of them, it doesn't take long, and Baekhyun wastes no time wrapping his arms around Chanyeol again. "Much better..."

Chanyeol's breath hitches when Baekhyun hugs him like this but he smiles softly. "Yeah..." He moves to hug him properly. "It is."

The rest of the weekend goes much the same. They spend a good portion of it in bed, something Baekhyun has no complaints about, though they do still find time to explore the place a bit more - and of course finish off Chanyeol's mother's food. Baekhyun especially likes the gardens, and he gets Chanyeol to take a few more pictures there in their outfits, though he keeps the one of Chanyeol kissing him as his phone background. By the end, he's sad to leave... it really is a beautiful place, though more than anything he's just sad it means Chanyeol going back to work. The weekend together was nice, and he hopes they can get a few more at least. 

A few days after they get back, they finally broach the topic they've both been avoiding - the necklace. Baekhyun's shoulder is healed enough now, it's time to bite the bullet and start figuring it out. Over the next couple of weeks, Chanyeol takes him to a few libraries, orders books online, shows him how to search on the internet, but despite their best efforts, there's nothing. It's frustrating, and somehow relieving at the same time. Baekhyun has to get home, he knows that, but every time he thinks about it he feels horribly guilty, and torn. He doesn't want to leave, he doesn't want to do that to Chanyeol, none of it is fair. But Joonmyeon... Joonmyeon is the only reason he lived until this point, made it to meet Chanyeol in the first place... he can't just leave him alone, wondering what happened. He doesn't even know if there's a way for him to go back to that exact point in time, but he has to try. At this rate, though, it's starting to seem impossible, and he's so confused on how to feel. Even now that it's the weekend, Chanyeol is home and they're curled up on the couch, he can't find it in him to be his usual cheerful self.

"Hey... is everything okay...?" Chanyeol asks softly, though he has a feeling he knows why Baekhyun isn't acting like himself.

Baekhyun is so lost in thought it surprises him when Chanyeol speaks, and it takes him a few seconds to register the question. "Oh..." He makes his best attempt at a smile. "Yeah, of course."

Chanyeol frowns a little. "Hyunnie," He says softly. "Hey..." He wants to do something, cheer him up somehow... but how...? Then he has an idea. He wonders if... it shouldn't be too crowded at this time of the week... maybe they could... "Would you like to... go out?"

"Go out?" Baekhyun asks curiously. "Can we? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'll be careful..." Chanyeol smiles softly. "There is... there is a place I want you to see."

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles, a bit more genuine this time. "I'd love to then."

"Are you sure...?" Chanyeol reaches to cup Baekhyun's cheek.

"Yeah." Baekhyun's smile softens, heart fluttering as always at Chanyeol's touch. "If you want to show me then I'd love to see it."

"Should we get dressed then...?" Chanyeol smiles.

"Yes!" Baekhyun stands from the couch, pulling Chanyeol with him, actually kind of excited now.

Chanyeol laughs, happy to see Baekhyun so excited after the past few days he's been so off. They get dressed and head out, he makes sure to still get a mask and a cap just to be safe. He drives them down to Han river, parks the car a little further away than one usually would, again to be safe. They cross the street and he leads Baekhyun to a slightly less crowded area.

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol curiously from the car, eyes widening as they reach their destination. It looks much different now, a combination of time and modernization, but he still recognizes it. "Is this the Han...?"

Chanyeol smiles softly. "Yeah... it is."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun keeps his voice quiet, just in case, and resists the urge to hold his hand no matter how much he wants to. "It's beautiful... can we sit?"

"Yeah... of course. That's why we're here... I just... figured you might need the fresh air," Chanyeol says softly. He leads Baekhyun to a nice clear spot and once they're seated close enough, he sneaks his hand between them and takes Baekhyun's. "It's okay."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat and he smiles softly, squeezing Chanyeol's hand lightly. "Thank you... you're right, I did need this. You always seem to know..."

Chanyeol smiles a little sadly. "I try. I want... I want you to be happy while we're together," he whispers. "Seeing you smile like this... it's the best thing I could ever wish for, so... I try."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun's voice breaks slightly, overwhelmed with affection. God, he loves this man so much... how can anyone be so perfect? "I told you, I am happy. Just being with you makes me happy... so happy... that's... that's why I've been so down, I guess..." He looks down guiltily. "I... I'm torn. I feel like part of the reason we haven't found anything is because I don't want to. I want to stay with you... I can't just abandon him, it's terrible, but... I guess somewhere in my mind I can't help but think... if there isn't a way back, then..."

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol bites his lip, eyes filling with tears all of the sudden. Fuck... how can he... how can he say the right thing when all he wants is for Baekhyun to stay? "I... just... it's okay... whatever happens in the end... I... I don't know..." He isn't even sure he's making any sense, it comes out a little choked. "I... I'm sorry it has to be this way... but... we should just make the best out of what we have... right...?"

"Right," Baekhyun whispers, heart breaking when he sees Chanyeol's tears. He does his best to smile, knowing he's right... he can't do this... he can't get all depressed and waste what time they have. It's just so hard... no matter what happens, there's no right choice and he hates it. "It's okay..." He glances around to make sure they're alone before carefully reaching up to wipe Chanyeol's tears, making sure the action is hidden. "Don't cry. I'm sorry... you're right, we're together now, in this beautiful place. No matter what happens, we'll always have this... and you'll always have my heart."

"H-Hyunnie..." Chanyeol's heart almost stops for a moment at that. Does Baekhyun really mean it...? He just wants to tell him he loves him right now but... what if it confuses Baekhyun even more...? He can't do that to him... he can't... instead he squeezes his hand a little. "You too... remember that, okay...? I... even if you're not here... I'll always... always be with you," he whispers.

"I will..." Baekhyun replies softly, smiling a little sadly. "I could never forget..." He tightens his hold on Chanyeol's hand. "Never."

"Me too." Chanyeol looks into Baekhyun's eyes, I love you... 

Baekhyun swears for a moment he can see it in Chanyeol's eyes, the exact same thing he's thinking... he wonders, opens his mouth even, but in the end he can't say it... he has no right to when he's still trying to leave. It's going to hurt Chanyeol enough, he can't do that to him. So instead he stays quiet, just clinging to Chanyeol's hand, soaking in his presence and memorizing every detail of his face.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, squeezing Baekhyun's hand. "The air here is nice," he says with a soft smile, trying to change the subject. He wanted to make Baekhyun happy by bringing him here, not make him feel worse.

"It is..." Baekhyun smiles, appreciating Chanyeol's attempt to change topics. "It's different now, but... almost prettier like this, in a strange way." The lights from the city buildings reflect on the water, he can see a boat in the distance... it's a beautiful sight, made even more so by Chanyeol's company. "Not that I've ever been the type to go out and enjoy nature much." He laughs.

"Really?" Chanyeol looks at him. "What type have you been?" He asks softly. "I mean... just... curious."

Baekhyun laughs again, finding Chanyeol adorable as always. "Mostly the stay in my room reading and avoiding official duties as much as possible type. Never enjoyed all the formal stuff.   
Oh, and... um..." He blushes slightly, this is something he's always kept to himself, knowing most in his family would definitely frown on it, but he doesn't feel the need to hide from Chanyeol. "I'd practice gayageum sometimes. My... my mother taught me, though I was never anywhere near as good as her."

"O-Oh... wow. That's... amazing..." Chanyeol smiles, looking down at Baekhyun's hands, he's always thought they were beautiful, Baekhyun is beautiful... but... his hands... there is just something so gentle, so perfect about them. "I wish I could listen to you one day."

"Really?" Baekhyun asks, not used to anyone actually taking interest in it. "Well... if there are any still around, I'd be happy to sometime."

"Yeah... maybe I could arrange us something sometime." Chanyeol smiles.

"Don't go through too much trouble though..." Baekhyun pouts. "You already do too much for me."

Chanyeol shakes his head, laughing. "Don't pout at me like this, it's only going to make me want to do this more."

"Oops..." Baekhyun laughs. "Really though, I'm not that good anyway. As far as music goes, I guess singing has always been more my thing? I mean..." He flushes slightly. "Not that I claim to be great at that either."

"Sing for me...?" Chanyeol whispers softly, smiling.

"Okay." Baekhyun agrees before he can even think otherwise. He doubts he's capable of saying no to Chanyeol about anything. He thinks for a moment about what to sing, everything he knows out of date compared to what Chanyeol is used to. He settles on a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, figuring it's simple enough, and starts singing softly.

Chanyeol's heart flutters, breath hitching at how beautiful it is, Baekhyun's voice, the soft way he sings it's just... He leans a little closer, wishing he could just hold him properly, cuddle up and stay with him like this forever.

Baekhyun smiles when Chanyeol leans closer, wishing he could do more, and soon finishes the song, hoping Chanyeol's reaction is good. "I'm a bit rusty, but... hope it wasn't too bad."

"You're amazing." Chanyeol looks at him, smiling softly. "I could listen to you forever."

"I wish..." Baekhyun whispers without meaning to, then shakes his head. "I... I'm glad... thank you."

Chanyeol's heart breaks at that, he squeezes Baekhyun's hand again, unable to think of anything good to say to comfort him... or himself.

"Do you... think we could go back?" Baekhyun asks quietly, hesitant to ruin the moment. "I just want to be in your arms."

"Y-Yeah... yeah... I want that too," Chanyeol whispers, biting his lip, he can't help being scared again. He tells himself it's okay, they have time, Baekhyun isn't just going to disappear, they still need to figure out the necklace... yet he can't help the uneasy feeling. He just wants to get home, where he can hold him tightly in his arms.

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles a little sadly, fairly sure they're thinking the same things right now. He carefully stands, holding out his hand to help Chanyeol up. "I... thank you for this... I really do feel better."

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand but doesn't really put any weight on it. "Let's go home..." He smiles a little, guessing Baekhyun doesn't really feel much better, hoping he can somehow comfort him... somehow. "We can order dinner in and cuddle in bed all night, if... if you'd like that...?"

"I'd love that," Baekhyun replies softly, squeezing Chanyeol's hand lightly. "As long as we're together."

"Okay..." Chanyeol's smile softens. "Come on then." They start walking towards the street where he parked the car.

Baekhyun follows, letting Chanyeol lead since he's not quite sure where it was, letting go of his hand in case anyone sees. And then... it all happens so fast, he barely has time to think. Just as Chanyeol steps into the street to cross, a horn blares, headlights speeding right towards him... Baekhyun's body reacts on instinct, fear for Chanyeol's safety pushing away everything else. He rushes forward, shoving Chanyeol away, and then everything explodes into pain.

Everything happens so fast Chanyeol can barely register what is happening. One moment they are crossing the street and the next thing he knows he is being pushed away, falling on the ground. He looks up only to see Baekhyun on the ground, blood running down his face. His heart nearly stops, he doesn't care who he is or where they are, he rushes to Baekhyun's side.

"Hyunnie... Baekhyunnie... can you hear me...?" He is about to get his phone and call an ambulance when he notices it. How Baekhyun is slightly more... transparent...? Almost a little ghostly... is he seeing things..? Is that...? He moves to lift him carefully in his arms. He feels real, but it's almost as if he's getting even lighter than he already is. "Hyunnie..." Chanyeol calls out, tears already spilling down.

Baekhyun groans as he opens his eyes, the world spinning around him for a moment, head throbbing in pain... what...? Right... there was a car... he... he had to get Chanyeol out of the way, and then... he doesn't know what happened, but he realizes he's in Chanyeol's arms now, the blurry outline of his face visible above him. "Yeol," He whispers, noticing as his vision clears a little more that Chanyeol is crying. "You... okay...?" He manages to get out, worried that Chanyeol was still hurt somehow.

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol cries even harder even though he tries to smile a little so that Baekhyun doesn't think he's hurt. "I'm okay... I... Hyunnie you.... you're..." He doesn't miss how Baekhyun is fading more and more.

Baekhyun is confused for a moment, but then he notices it too... how much lighter he feels.... no... it can't be... it didn't happen like this before.... but when he shakily lifts his hand, he can see it... or more like, he can see right through it. "No..." He's been wearing the necklace again since they started researching it, half convinced he'd be sent back the moment he put it on, but nothing happened... he didn't think... but when he looks down at his chest, he can see it glowing, and immediately tears flood his eyes. "No, Yeol.... I can't... not yet... I..." His voice catches, a choked sob coming out, he wants to say so many things but there's no time, he can feel it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be... don't... it's okay... everything's going to be okay." Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun, one last time... but even as he does, he can barely feel him anymore. "Just... just remember... I'll always be with you," he whispers, voice coming out choked. "You will always have my heart."

Baekhyun can hardly feel the brush of Chanyeol's lips on his and it hurts... he refuses to even blink, wanting to see Chanyeol's face for as long as possible, carve it into his memory. Chanyeol's words only break his heart even more, but he knows there's no changing it now... this is it, the end of their story. "And you mine..." He whispers, barely managing to get the last word out before the light from the necklace flares, washing out everything, until the entire world goes dark and he can no longer feel Chanyeol's warmth next to him.

Chanyeol cries harder when Baekhyun disappears, though realizing he is still in the middle of the road he stands up and makes a run, as fast as he can just to get to his car and once he's in he finally fully breaks down. It wasn't supposed to be like this... they were supposed to.... no... no... it can't be.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes again, he knows right away that he's home. He doesn't even need to look, he can feel it, but a glance around his surroundings tells him it's true. There are no more tall city buildings, no cars, and worst of all... no Chanyeol. For a minute he just lays there, crying, unable to wrap his head around it all... he knew he couldn't stay forever, but he thought they'd have more time. He thought if they could figure out how the necklace worked, he could leave by his own choice... not... not like that. He wasn't ready... this isn't right... his heart clenches painfully, and he sobs out Chanyeol's name, begging every power out there to take him back, but nothing happens. He cries until he can't anymore, until everything is numb, and only then does he finally drag himself up off the ground. He tells himself that he wanted this, that he's here for a reason, and he can't just sit around crying no matter how broken he feels. He has to find out what's going on, if he's too late...

As he stands, his head throbs, his body aches, and that's when he remembers he was injured. Not that it matters, nothing but his brother matters anymore, but thankfully as far as he can tell it doesn't seem severe. The cut on his head is still bleeding, and his ribs feel sore, possibly broken, but it's not enough to stop him from getting around and that's all he needs. He starts walking, recognizing the general area... the palace is a decent walk from here but not that far, and once he gets closer he'll know exactly where to go. He avoids populated areas, not wanting anyone to see him, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. He's not sure how long he goes before he has to stop, dropping down at the base of a tree in the middle of nowhere. He winces when he feels something hard beneath him, thinking it's a rock at first, but then his eyes widen and his heart aches all over again. 

His phone... it's still... before he can think better of it, he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, a little surprised that it's actually still powered on. Stupidly, he tries to dial Chanyeol's number, but of course it doesn't work... he can't call through time. So instead he opens the photo gallery, tears pouring down his cheeks as he looks through all the pictures they took together. They were so happy... how could it all be over so soon? It almost feels like a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream, except he has all the evidence right in front of him that it was real. A few weeks of bliss only for him to be dropped right back into hell. He cries until he falls asleep leaning against the tree, phone clutched to his chest. 

When he wakes again, he prays to be in Chanyeol's arms, in his bed, but he's still in the woods, and to his horror the battery on his phone is almost gone. He takes one last glance at the picture of Chanyeol kissing him before turning it off, wanting to save it so he can look at them again later. Taking a deep breath, he wipes at his eyes and continues on, until finally his destination comes into view. He does his best to stay hidden as he approaches, well aware that his clothes will draw attention if his face doesn't. He sneaks up to a hidden back entrance to the palace, one that very few know about and that isn't well guarded. He's not sure just walking in is the best approach, but he has no other plan, and there's no other way to find out what's going on here, not the truth at least. Unfortunately, as he starts creeping through the halls, heading towards his brother's room, he realizes his injuries might be a bit worse than he thought, or all the walking has made them worse. His ribs ache to the point that he ends up stumbling, limping, making too much noise, and the way his head is spinning, he doesn't even hear anyone come up behind him.

"Prince Baekhyun?" A voice calls, and Baekhyun immediately turns, heart racing in fear at being caught. He wonders if perhaps it will be okay, if the guards will still listen to him, but that hope is quickly dashed. "Stop right there! We have strict orders to arrest you on sight."

Baekhyun glares, doing his best to straighten up. "Arrest me? For what? 

"Treason... " Another guard answers simply, coming up behind the first. "For denying the true heir to the throne, and aiding the criminal Kim Joonmyeon."

"Criminal...?" Baekhyun's heart sinks... no... he's too late... he didn't know if he would come back to the same point in time or not, but it seems the weeks in the future have passed here too, and with him gone... with Joonmyeon standing alone... they made their move. "No... I've done nothing, and neither has he!" He argues, but the guards don't take orders from him anymore, and when he turns to try and run, there are more surrounding him, drawn by the commotion. He protests when they try to grab him, thrashing in their hold, but all it takes is one swift punch to his ribs to send him to his knees, vision going white with pain. Before he can even register what's going on he's being dragged off, another hit to his head keeping him dazed until what seems like an eternity later he's released, thrown to the ground, the click of a lock telling him without looking that he's in a cell.

Joonmyeon is sitting at the corner of the cell, he doesn't have too long left before the execution, and if he's being honest he stopped hoping for a miracle. He just hopes Baekhyun really did get away, that he's far and they can't touch him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt because of him, to have his life taken away from him, quite literally this time. He just prays that Baekhyun found a new life elsewhere, where nobody would force him to do anything he doesn't want to, to be something he doesn't want. 

When he suddenly hears footsteps he frowns, they only gave him a small amount of food and water for the day once a day and that was much earlier, there is still time until the execution... so what on earth...? And then they're unlocking the cell's door, shoving someone in. He's wearing strange clothes and is covered in blood and dirt, they push him on the ground before Joonmyeon can even react and lock them up again, laughing, calling them traitors before leaving. It takes Joonmyeon a second to realize that the blood covered face belongs to his brother. "Baekhyun!" He calls out hurrying to kneel next to him. "Hey..."

Baekhyun winces, everything hurts even more after the rough treatment, but after a second he realizes he recognizes that voice. "Hyung...?" He forces his eyes open, and sure enough he sees his brother's worried face over him.

"Baek..." Joonmyeon frowns a little. "How... what happened?" He thought Baekhyun managed to escape... he thought... he hurries to gently wipe the blood off his face with the back of his sleeve.

"You wouldn't believe me..." Baekhyun whispers miserably, not even sure where to start. Everything is wrong... nothing was supposed to turn out this way, but perhaps he's just a fool for setting his hopes too high. "It doesn't matter now."

Joonmyeon bites his lip, looking over his brother again. "You know I would... there is no one else I believe in this world anymore." He smiles a little. "Come on... let's get you to lay down properly, are you hurt anywhere else?" He asks, noting again the strange clothes and wondering if he should ask about it.

It does make Baekhyun feel better hearing Joonmyeon say that, if only a little... at least they're together in this. He really has missed him, even if his heart aches for someone else right now. He lets Joonmyeon help him move into a better position, wincing slightly at the movement. "My side, I think... ribs... but it's not bad... it's... it's a long story... even you might think I'm insane."

"Try me..." Joonmyeon smiles softly, moving to get whatever little water they have left and holding it up for Baekhyun. "Drink a little."

"Hyung..." Baekhyun tries to protest, knowing they must not be giving Joonmyeon much, but it's obvious his brother won't take no for an answer so after a moment he relents, taking a small sip before speaking again. "I... well..." He reaches up carefully, pulling the necklace out from under his shirt. "You remember this, don't you?"

"I do... it's the one your mother gave you, isn't it?" Joonmyeon asks softly.

Baekhyun nods, smiling sadly. "She... always said it would protect me. I never believed it, or understood how, but... it really did..." He whispers, voice breaking slightly. "I was woken up in the middle of the night by three assassins. I guess they decided it was time to get rid of me. I fought and ran, but it wasn't enough... they cornered me, slashed my shoulder... I couldn't fight anymore. Then, just before the killing blow... there was a bright light and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. It... transported me somehow, to a safe place... a safe time..." He bites his lip, looking at Joonmyeon, wondering if he should really say this, but he supposes there's no point in not being honest... they're about to die anyway. "Three hundred years in the future, to be exact."

"You...what...?" Joonmyeon's eyes widen, three hundred years in the future...? Time travel...? What even..? "But... that can't be... are you sure you...?" And then it clicks, the weird clothes... it's like nothing he's ever seen before.

"I know." Baekhyun looks away, heart clenching painfully at the mere thought of it... of him. "I know it sounds impossible, but it happened. That's where I've been until now... I... I can prove it." He adds in a whisper, not sure he's quite ready to look at those pictures again, but he knows his phone is indisputable proof... nothing even close to it exists here. He sits up just enough to pull it out of his pocket, ignoring the pain for the moment. "This is from there."

"This...?" Joonmyeon looks at the strange box Baekhyun pulls out. "What is this?"

Baekhyun can't help but smile a little, remembering how confused he was at first too. He hits the power button, making the screen light up. "It's called a phone... you can do all kinds of crazy things with it, but mostly it's used to communicate. You can contact anyone else who also has one, no matter how far away they are... they could be in a different country, and you can talk to them as if they're standing right next to you, or write them messages."

Joonmyeon frowns, communicate..? With such a tiny little box..? To anyone in any kind of distance? "What kind of magic is that..?" He then notices the portrait that suddenly lights up on it. "Is that.... you...?"

"It's not magic, it's -- oh..." Baekhyun stops, realizing exactly what picture is showing on the screen. He didn't even think about it.... it's the one thing he never told even Joonmyeon, no one until Chanyeol, but there's no hiding it now, so he nods, cheeks flushing even as his heart cracks more looking at it. "Yeah... it's... it's a photo... another future thing. They can record images, exactly the way we see them, with a device called a camera... the phone has one built in."

"Oh..." Joonmyeon looks a little closer. "Do people in the future do this?" Two guys... the other guy is definitely kissing his brother's cheek there, so freely... he's always known his brother was different, never drawn to women, never looked at them like most of them do. Joonmyeon himself has never found interest in much either but that's mostly because he hasn't really had time to think about it, he's always had his duties, even growing up, there were always more important things for the heir to do and think about. They never talked about any of this, nobody is supposed to. Were they mere peasants, it'd be frowned upon but not dangerous, but here... in the palace... this kind of thing... so they never dared to talk, but he'd always known. Then his heart clenches a little when he realizes, Baekhyun wouldn't just do this with anyone, not even if it's a thing they do there. Did he find someone..? In the future...? 

"It's free there, hyung," Baekhyun whispers, eyes filling with tears before he can stop it. "At least... more than here. Some people still don't like it, but... it's still okay... accepted even. It was wonderful." He looks at Joonmyeon nervously, as much as he'd like to think his brother is different, they've never talked about this, he can't know. "Please don't hate me."

"Baekhyun..." Joonmyeon's heart breaks at the sight of tears in Baekhyun's eyes, his words... "No..." He reaches for his brother's free hand. "Of course not. How could I hate the only person I care about in this world...? All I could think about was that I hope you escaped... that you found a way to start a new life... I..." He can feel his own tears stinging his eyes. "I just... I'm sorry... I failed you, but... wait, how did you...?"

Baekhyun squeezes Joonmyeon's hand, unable to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks at those words. "No... you didn't fail, it's okay." He smiles sadly. "In a way I did... start a new life... I..." He glances at the photo again. "He helped me... saved my life... taught me everything I needed to know... I... I fell in love..." He whispers, hating that he never even got to tell Chanyeol that... he should have, but he was too scared, and now it's too late. "But I could never just abandon you, hyung... never. I knew I couldn't stay there forever... I was trying to research the necklace, figure out how it worked, if there was a way back. I didn't find anything, I didn't know if there was a way at all, but... then there was an accident. I couldn't let him get hurt, so I pushed him out of the way... I... I think the necklace reacted, just like it did the first time... I was in danger, so... it pulled me back." He says softly, sure now that's the reason. He had a lot of time to think about it, and it's the only thing that makes sense... it was meant to protect him, and as far as whatever strange magic is on it decided, he wasn't safe in that moment. He can't even bring himself to regret it, he'd do anything to protect Chanyeol, he just... wishes he had the chance to say a proper goodbye, at least.

"Baekhyun..." Joonmyeon sighs, shaking his head, heart breaking even more at the thought. Even though it was eventually an accident that brought him back here, he was trying to come back...? For him...? Of course he would... fell in love... this is wrong... all of this... it's not supposed to be like this... Baekhyun was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to take the throne and Baekhyun would finally have been able to be free, not to be treated like... like he's been all this time. And he got that, for the short time he was missing... yet... "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He reaches to carefully wipe Baekhyun's tears with his thumb. Now they're just... both going to die... except... no... if that's how the necklace works... a sad smile spreads on his lips. "Hey... if... if the necklace really works... that means you can go back there... right...? If... if you're in danger... if they're going to..."

"Hyung..." Baekhyun hadn't thought about it, if he's honest. He's been so upset, so set on the fact that they could never see each other again... but they could, if it works the way he thinks it does... immediately, he shakes his head. "No... I won't leave you. I'll take it off and leave it here... whatever happens, we face it together."

"No! No... Baekhyun... you can't... I'd never do this to you..." Joonmyeon shakes his head, heart clenching at the thought. "You're my baby brother... I... if there's a chance... that you can live a good life... find your happiness... have it... I want you to. That's... there's nothing I could wish for more than that... please."

For a moment, just a moment, Baekhyun is almost tempted. Going back... living a life with Chanyeol... it sounds so nice, but he could never live with himself, knowing he left Joonmyeon to die. I'm sorry, Yeol... he shakes his head again. "I won't do it... I could never be happy like that, knowing you were... I can't. I'm staying right by your side until the end." Even as he says it though, the gears start turning in his head... maybe... maybe they both don't have to die after all... maybe he's not too late to save Joonmyeon.

"Baekhyun... please... this... this is my last wish..." Joonmyeon says quietly, voice breaking a little. "I want my little brother to have a real life... one he's happy with. You said you fell in love... go back to him... live on for me...?"

"Hyung..." Baekhyun looks down, biting his lip, knowing if he accepts too easily Joonmyeon will know something is up. "But you... you'll die... how can I just go on without you?"

"But at least I'll die knowing you're okay. You're strong Baekhyun... you are... you can do this... I know you can." Joonmyeon smiles a little. "For me...?"

"You know..." Baekhyun smiles sadly, clutching the necklace tightly. "The two of you would probably get along... always putting me first. It's not fair... how can I refuse when you ask me like that? You know I'd do anything for you, hyung."

Joonmyeon smiles a little, heart clenching at that but at least... at least Baekhyun will be happy... if that guy is as amazing as Baekhyun describes. "Good."

Sitting up all the way, Baekhyun moves to hug him, not caring about the pain. One way or the other, this is going to be the last time they see each other... he wants to make it count. "Thank you, hyung... for everything," he whispers tearfully. If he's honest, he's scared, really scared, but... if it means the two people he loves most are safe, it's worth even his life.

"Baekhyunnie... it's okay... everything is going to be okay. There is nothing to thank me for... thank you for being the most wonderful little brother..." Joonmyeon smiles though there are tears spilling down his cheeks now too, he hugs back, careful not to hurt Baekhyun too much. "I'm sorry everything turned out like this."

Baekhyun shakes his head, hating how shaky Joonmyeon's voice sounds... he can tell he's crying just from that. "It's not your fault... it's theirs... you never deserved any of this... all because they wanted power. I don't regret standing by your side, I never will."

Joonmyeon tightens his hold a little. "Thank you..."

"Do you... know when...?" Baekhyun asks quietly, even if he's not sure he wants to know the answer. He's not sure what the situation is or how Joonmyeon ended up here, but he doubts the others will keep them alive for long. The only reason they are now is probably so they can use the execution as a show of power.

"Tomorrow... just a bit after sunrise... they want everyone to see," Joonmyeon replies quietly.

Baekhyun nods, he didn't expect much else. Not long at all then. Yeol... I hope you can find a way to be happy without me... I'm sorry I couldn't stay. "Can we stay like this until then? I... I don't want to forget... I've missed you so much, and now..."

"I know..." Joonmyeon smiles sadly, reaching up to stroke Baekhyun's hair, the realization this might be the last time he can be there for his little brother finally coming down onto him and it hurts more than anything. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

They spend the rest of the night like this, clinging to each other, talking quietly, saying all the things they wish they'd said before. Neither of them even thinks about sleeping, not wanting to waste a moment together. Baekhyun goes over his plan a thousand times in his head... it's a long shot, there are many things that could go wrong, but... if it works, it's worth it, and that's all he can hope for. There's no good outcome to this situation, but this is at least the best option. His heart sinks more and more as the hours tick by, knowing it can't be much longer now... and finally, after what seems like both an eternity and the blink of an eye, he hears footsteps coming towards their cell. "Hyung," he whispers tearfully, hugging him even tighter.

Joonmyeon holds Baekhyun a little tighter, stroking his hair again when they hear the footsteps. "Shhh... it's going to be okay. Baekhyunnie... I... just close your eyes when it's time... I... I don't want you to see that," he whispers.

Baekhyun shakes his head, though he wishes he could tell Joonmyeon the same... he can't know, though, or he'd never allow it. Not that it matters - before Baekhyun can say anything else, the guards storm in, dragging them to their feet and out of the cell without a word.

Joonmyeon presses his lips together, no matter what he wants to say, to make them leave Baekhyun alone... there is nothing he can do now but wait and hope the necklace really works. I'm sorry little brother... He thinks again as they're being thrown on the ground and yelled at to get on their knees.

"I love you, hyung..." Baekhyun whispers as they kneel, just for Joonmyeon to hear, preparing for what he's about to do. He has to act fast, as soon as they give the order, or it will never work.

"I love you too, baby brother... it's okay..." Joonmyeon whispers before moving to kneel properly, heart beating faster now that they're here. It's not that he's scared of death, not his own... he just prays the necklace works, that it saves Baekhyun one more time and gets him back to his lover, who hopefully will make his little brother happy and keep him safe. From what Baekhyun has told him... he has a feeling he will. 

Baekhyun's heart races in fear as the archers prepare to fire, knowing that if he fails they both die, and either way... this is it for him. He wishes he could have seen Chanyeol one last time. But it's too late for that now, and he can only hope that somehow Chanyeol will understand. He feels like the whole world stops when the men are ordered to fire, everything moving in slow motion - he rips the necklace from his neck, shoving it into Joonmyeon's hand just as he moves to shield his brother's body with his own. He gasps in pain as the arrows pierce his back and shoulder, feeling each one tear through his skin, but by the count he knows that none of them made it through and that makes him smile through it all, especially when he sees a familiar glow emanating from the necklace. "I-I'm... I'm sorry, hyung..." He chokes out, barely managing to make his voice work, feeling what he's pretty sure is blood bubbling up in his throat as he collapses forward into Joonmyeon's arms. "Take it... go... p-please.... his name.... Park Chanyeol... he'll help..."

Joonmyeon's eyes widen at what Baekhyun does, he barely has time to register before his little brother collapses into his arms. "No... no no no... Baekhyunnie..." He feels a sharp pain in his arm when one of the arrows hit him but he doesn't care, he can't... no... this isn't right. Baekhyun isn't supposed to die here... he is... then he realizes the necklace is glowing. He can't put it around Baekhyun's neck now, there is no time, so he quickly takes Baekhyun's hand in his, necklace held tightly between them so that it's pressed onto Baekhyun's skin and just as he hears the second command to fire, everything goes blank for a moment. The next thing he knows they're in the middle of a crowded area, surrounded by much more noise than he's ever heard in the palace or anywhere. They made it? Are they...? He glances around and they're definitely not back there. "Baekhyun... hey... can you hear me?" Joonmyeon holds Baekhyun up as best as he can. "I... are we...?"

The last thing Baekhyun is expecting is for it to take both of them... he considered it, sure, but he didn't think it had enough power to protect more than one, and he wasn't willing to risk trying. But of course Joonmyeon was... of course... and it worked... everything is a haze of pain, he can barely hear what Joonmyeon says or focus on anything, but he can just make out the now familiar sounds. Cars on the road, horns beeping, chatter all around... he manages to open his eyes, the tall buildings blurry but there, just as he remembers. "Y-Yes..." He laughs in disbelief, though it quickly turns into coughing. "We... we are... y-you'll be safe..."

"Baekhyun!" Joonmyeon's eyes widen at the sight of blood, at how Baekhyun is coughing... no... no no no. "No... no..." He cries. Then someone walks up to them, asks if they're okay before noticing the blood, though Joonmyeon doesn't really see what the person does, or understand what they're saying, ambulance..? What is that..? 

"It's... okay..." Baekhyun tries to assure when Joonmyeon seems confused, knowing well how much it is to take in. "They're... calling help... healers... just... do what they say..." He doesn't know if they can save him this time, he doesn't know if even modern medicine is that advanced, but he didn't miss the blood on Joonmyeon's arm and he should at least have that treated.

"O-Okay..." Joonmyeon is even more confused when he hears a loud, high pitched noise, going up and down and then there are men wearing strange clothes like Baekhyun's. They tell him to move back, ask him questions like how they got hurt, Joonmyeon isn't quite sure how to answer but he knows he can't tell the truth. "I..." He just shakes his head, feeling more useless and helpless than ever, they take Baekhyun and he tries to resist before realizing Baekhyun said healers will come... are they...? He looks at them, one comes to him and asks if he can walk, to which Joonmyeon nods and then is asked to follow the man to some... strange building, it's small for a house and it has weird lights on the top, but that's where they are taking Baekhyun and he hurries to follow.

By the time the medics get him into the ambulance, Baekhyun is barely conscious, but he's relieved to see Joonmyeon listened and followed... good... no matter what happens to him, at least his brother will be taken care of. He fades in and out during the ride, only vaguely hearing a few things, nothing that really makes sense. He becomes a bit more aware when they arrive and start wheeling him into the hospital, the pain of the movement waking him, and he can hear Joonmyeon arguing as a nurse comes up to offer treatment for his arm. "Hyung..." He whispers, not even sure he's audible at this point, barely having the strength left to get out a few words. "It's... it's okay... go.... y-you can't stay..." He's already heard the word 'surgery' thrown around, which means they're not going to let Joonmyeon back with him... Baekhyun just has to hope he'll be okay on his own, especially if the worst happens.

"But I..." Joonmyeon doesn't want to... but if Baekhyun says they're healers, he knows this world better and the rational side of him knows he has to stay strong for both of them, so he does. "Okay..." He whispers though they've already taken Baekhyun away. One of them leads Joonmyeon to a room where they bandage his arm, check for other injuries and ask him about their relationship. He does say they are brothers, but to their question about the reason they're hurt he just doesn't know how to answer, doesn't know what could cause such wounds in this world. Baekhyun has told him enough to know no one is going to be attacking them with arrows here but not enough to know anything else, so he just shakes his head and lets them think whatever they think. It feels like eternity before someone - a woman, comes to him and tells him his brother is in a room now and asks if he wants to go, to which he nods and lets her lead him there. His eyes widen when he sees the strange things connected to Baekhyun - tubes, needles, some more weird boxes that are making strange sounds but he tells himself to calm down. Baekhyun said this place had things they couldn't even dream of, this might be some advanced healing... he thanks the woman and hurries to Baekhyun's side, carefully taking his hand and squeezing it a little.

Baekhyun thankfully passes out soon after they wheel him off, the pain fading into darkness, and when he wakes again it's to a very familiar scene. The strangest sense of deja vu washes over him as he hears the beeping of the machines, opens his eyes to see white above him... he can feel the weight of someone holding his hand too, only this time when he looks over it's not Chanyeol, but a very confused and concerned looking Joonmyeon. "Hyung...?"

"Baekhyun!" Joonmyeon's eyes widen when Baekhyun calls him. "How...how are you feeling..? What... what is all of this...?"

"I..." Baekhyun's head is too fuzzy to answer properly, too many questions of his own running through his head, and he struggles to make his voice work. "We're... alive? We made it?"

"I... yes... I think we did... " Joonmyeon answers quietly. "I... they kept asking how... I just...didn't say..." He looks down, feeling even more useless.

"It's okay... I..." Baekhyun pauses to cough, throat feeling sore and dry. "Can you..." He nods towards the table, where a glass of water sits.

"Oh! Yeah..." Joonmyeon hurries to get it, helping Baekhyun drink a little before setting it down. "Okay...?"

"Yeah... thanks..." Baekhyun smiles a little, still trying to process it all. He was so sure that was the end, for him if not both of them... but by some miracle... he's here... injured but alive, back in the hospital just like all those weeks ago. He keeps thinking there must be some catch, maybe it's the wrong year, maybe Chanyeol won't remember... god, Chanyeol... he has to know. "Hyung, if we're really... I... I need to call him... talk to him... did they give you my things?"

"I... no... no they took your things?" Joonmyeon's eyes widen again, why would they? And why does Baekhyun not look so stressed about it? 

Baekhyun shakes his head, realizing how odd that must sound. "Never mind... it's okay, it doesn't matter, just..." He looks over at the table, relieved to find what he's looking for. "That..." He weakly lifts his arm to point, wincing as he feels pain run through him... he should probably get the doctor, find out his condition, but this is more important. "The part that comes off... it's a phone, like I told you... give it to me please?"

"I... okay..." Joonmyeon hurries to get him the weird looking tool, it does get off like Baekhyun said and he passes it to him carefully. "Like this...?"

Baekhyun nods, hands trembling as he does his best to hold it. "Thank you..." Dialing is even more difficult, but the thought that he might be able to talk to Chanyeol any second makes it worth the struggle, and he's incredibly glad he decided to memorize Chanyeol's number just in case. His heart is beating so fast he can hear it on the monitor as he raises the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer... he doesn't think he's ever been more nervous in his life.

Chanyeol is sitting on the couch, trying to concentrate on learning the script for an upcoming show but he just can't concentrate, hasn't been able to since that day, since the moment Baekhyun disappeared. It hurts, it hurts more than anything so he ended up looking it up, researching in any way possible if he maybe could at least find out what happened to him through history, except the results are not what he's been hoping for and it hurts even more. Died by execution is what he finds next to the names of Baekhyun and his brother... he cried for a long time, he isn't sure how long but eventually Jongdae came in, got him to sleep eventually, only for him to wake up and cry again. He's a little calmer now, it doesn't mean it hurts any less though. When his phone rings he's almost tempted to not even look but then if it's Jongdae... he doesn't deserve to be treated like that after he took care of him like this, so he picks up, frowning a little at the unknown number. Usually he doesn't answer those but he just does, for whatever reason. "Hello?"

Baekhyun wants to cry when he hears Chanyeol's voice on the other end, so familiar he could never forget it... in fact he does, a few tears spilling down his cheeks as the reality starts to truly sink in. He's here... with his brother, hopefully soon with Chanyeol... he didn't think there could be a happy ending to this, but now... there might just be a chance. "Yeol?" His voice breaks slightly as he says it.

Chanyeol stops breathing for a moment, maybe his heart stops too because suddenly he is dizzy, is he hallucinating now? Is this because he hasn't been sleeping? There is no way... Baekhyun is... gone... and yet... it's his voice... it is. "H-Hyunnie...?" He asks quietly wondering if he really is going crazy this time around.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun sobs, clutching the phone for dear life, using all of his strength to keep holding it. "It is... i-it's me. I'm here... I'm back... I'm so sorry..."

"But... but how...? Everywhere said you were... that you..." Chanyeol can't seem get out the words right, how is this possible...? "Where...?"

"Hospital..." Baekhyun chokes out, wanting to see Chanyeol more than anything right now. He knows how confused he must be, he's not sure he entirely understands it himself, but it doesn't matter... they can figure it out when they're together.

"I... any idea where?" Chanyeol bites his lip, already jumping up to his feet. He has to see him, he has to see for himself that he is really here.

"I... I think the same as before..." Baekhyun replies, uncertain, but everything looks the way he remembers at least. "Not sure of the room... just woke up.... I just... I had to hear your voice."

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol's eyes fill with tears. "Just... just... I'm coming... I'll find you..." He says as he hurries down the stairs to his car.

"Please..." Baekhyun whispers, still hardly able to believe any of this is happening.

Chanyeol drives up to the hospital, running out to the front desk, he barely manages to get the lady at the desk to let him in and tell him where Baekhyun is. He almost runs to his room, barely even knocking before going in, eyes widening when he actually sees him, heart clenching a little at the sight. Of course he's hurt, he wouldn't be here otherwise but... he's alive. "How...?"

Baekhyun holds Joonmyeon's hand once the phone is hung up, nervous and excited all at once, every second of waiting like torture... but then finally, Chanyeol comes bursting through the door, just as beautiful as he remembers. "Yeol..." He says breathlessly, just taking in his face, telling himself this is real. "I... it's a long story... you're here..."

"You're here..." Chanyeol whispers, still trying to catch his breath as he hurries over to Baekhyun's side, there is a man holding Baekhyun's hand and he has a suspicion about who it is but... is that even possible..? 

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiles, tears filling his eyes, not caring about anything else in that moment. "I am... oh..." He notices Chanyeol looking at Joonmyeon, and realizes he should probably introduce them. "I... hyung... this is who I told you about, Chanyeol... and Yeol, this is my brother, Joonmyeon."

"I... uh... nice to meet you..." Chanyeol looks at Joonmyeon, if that's Baekhyun's brother... no matter how much he wants to just take Baekhyun's hand instead of him and kiss him and comfort him.... he can't, not before he makes sure it's okay.

Joonmyeon smiles, relieved to see Baekhyun finally looking happy... if this Chanyeol is the reason why, that's already more than enough. "It's nice to meet you too..." He stands up and bows. "Thank you, for taking care of him."

Chanyeol shakes his head, with a little smile, bowing too. "I..." He just wants to take Baekhyun's hand, feel he is real... he just... 

Joonmyeon nods in understanding - he'd have to be blind not to see they have a lot to say, and they don't need an audience. "It's alright... I'll give you two some time alone. It's the least I can do." Before either of them can argue, he leaves the room to wait outside and give them space.

Chanyeol feels a little guilty at that but Joonmyeon just leaves so he moves to take Baekhyun's hand instead. "I... I thought... I thought I'd never see you again."

Baekhyun frowns a little when Joonmyeon leaves, but then, that's just like him... even if he's completely clueless here, he'd do the courteous thing. And though he feels a little bad, it's hard to think of anything else when suddenly Chanyeol is beside him, holding his hand. "Neither did I..." He whispers tearfully, clutching Chanyeol's hand as tightly as he can, almost afraid to let go. "I can't believe it... I... I thought I was going to die..."

"I... I looked it up... everywhere said you did." Chanyeol feels his own eyes fill with tears.

"Oh... Yeol..." Baekhyun's heart clenches painfully, of course it would have... no one back then would have admitted they disappeared, they certainly wouldn't have put it in the history books. As long as everyone thought they were dead, that's all the others needed anyway. "I'm so sorry... I... we... we were going to be executed, but the necklace... it..." He looks down guiltily, voice dropping to barely a whisper. "I'm sorry... I... we realized it worked whenever I was in danger, so... if I wore it... I could come back... be with you. Hyung wanted me to, he was willing to die for it, but... I couldn't do it, Yeol. I couldn't let him die for me... I chose to die instead of coming back to you." He can't stop the tears from spilling down, knowing how much Chanyeol must have been hurting. "I gave it to hyung at the last second... shielded him, so he would be the one saved, but of course..." His voice trembles as he cries harder. "Of course he wouldn't give up. He made sure it was touching me too, risked that it wouldn't work at all... we had no way to know if it could take both of us, but it did... it worked, somehow and now you're here and I..."

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol's heart breaks at that but it doesn't matter... it doesn't, Baekhyun is here and... and if his brother is with him... that means he doesn't have to go anymore... right...? He shakes his head, reaching to cup Baekhyun's cheek. "I..."

"Yes?" Baekhyun whispers, leaning into Chanyeol's touch on instinct... it seems like a good sign, but he doesn't want to assume anything, not when he put Chanyeol through so much pain.

Chanyeol bites his lip. "I... I just... when you... all this time... I kept thinking... I didn't get to tell you the most important thing," he whispers. He isn't sure if this is the time, if he isn't going to scare Baekhyun off but... he can't wait... not anymore... not after he almost lost him.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun has a feeling he knows, he's been thinking the same thing, but he needs to hear it. "You can tell me now...?"

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, looking into his eyes. This is it... he's scared, but... there is nothing but affection in Baekhyun's eyes when he looks at him and he just... "I love you..." He whispers.

Baekhyun's breath hitches, even if part of him was expecting it, it's still... he never thought he'd get the chance to hear it, and it takes him a moment to make his voice work. "Yeol... I love you too... so much..." He looks back into Chanyeol's eyes, finding only sincerity there, and his heart swells. "I was so afraid to die without telling you," he whispers.

Chanyeol's eyes fill with tears at that, heart feeling like it's about to explode. "Hyunnie..." He whispers, leaning a little closer.

"I love you..." Baekhyun repeats, sure he can never say it enough. "All I've wanted this whole time is to be in your arms."

"I... I wish I could just hold you now..." Chanyeol whispers tearfully, leaning to softly kiss Baekhyun's lips. "I'm sorry..."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat at the kiss, god he's missed that feeling so much. "Me too... are you sure you can't?"

"You're hurt..." Chanyeol bites his lip, it looks worse than it was back then. "I... how..? Did they..?" He shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

Baekhyun honestly doesn't care right now, but he knows Chanyeol is probably right and he looks down sadly. "It's okay... it was... our execution was to be by firing squad - arrows. I didn't want hyung to get hurt, I wanted to send him here unscathed, so..."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol's heart clenches, he leans to kiss Baekhyun's hand. "I..." He isn't quite sure what to say.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It's okay, it doesn't matter now. We made it here, someone called an ambulance, I'll be alright... well, I think. I... called you before anything..." He admits sheepishly. "Not sure the doctor even knows I'm awake."

Chanyeol frowns at that. "We should call him in... probably your brother too."

"Wait..." Baekhyun tightens his hold on Chanyeol's hand. "Just... a minute... please..."

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol leans to kiss Baekhyun's hand again, then his lips. "It's okay now, love..." He whispers, still finding it hard to believe he can.

"This is real, isn't it?" Baekhyun asks, remembering how impossible it all seemed just a few hours ago. He was so sure this would never happen, that they couldn't have their happy ending. "I can stay here with you? I don't have to lose either of you?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol says softly, reaching to stroke Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun smiles, happiness taking over everything else... it doesn't matter that he's in pain, or how hard things were before. They're here now, and they can handle it together... it's the best feeling in the world. "We can have our forever... if you still want it, of course."

"Hey..." Chanyeol pouts a little before breaking into a smile, squeezing Baekhyun's hand. "Of course I do..." He whispers. "But for that... someone here needs to get better..."

"I guess so..." Baekhyun pouts. "I still hate this place... I want to go home." He says the word without even thinking, but it's true... being with Chanyeol has felt more like home to him than the palace ever did, and with his brother here now too, he has no more ties to it.

Chanyeol smiles softly. "You will once the doctor clears you. Come on, I'll go get someone and let your brother come back in, he must be... quite in shock..." He adds, remembering how Baekhyun was in the beginning.

Baekhyun winces a little at that. "Yeah... I didn't really get to explain much... I'm pretty sure he still thinks my phone is some kind of magic box..."

Chanyeol laughs. "Well then..." He presses a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek before making his way out to tell Joonmyeon to go back in, then hurrying to get the doctor.

The doctor, to everyone's relief, tells them that the injuries aren't nearly as bad as they could have been. One of the arrows pierced Baekhyun's lung, which is why he was coughing up blood, but they managed to repair the damage and the doctor assures them it should heal without too much trouble. The rest avoided hitting anything major, so while they need to watch for infection and he'll probably need to take it easy for a while so the wounds can heal properly, there's nothing too serious. Not even a concussion from the accident, only a few cuts and scrapes and bruised ribs. The poor doctor does seem quite confused and concerned about how he was shot with so many arrows, but they just insist that it's a private matter and they don't want to involve the police. In the end, the doctor says he'd like to keep Baekhyun overnight for observation, to ensure there is no infection or anything like that, but that if everything seems normal he can possibly leave tomorrow. Baekhyun pouts, but he supposes it's lucky they're not keeping him for weeks. By the time the doctor leaves, Joonmyeon looks thoroughly puzzled. 

"Sorry, hyung..." Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. "I know it's a lot to take in... and I'm not in much position to guide you right now." He can already feel his eyes getting heavier, his body weak and tired from everything it went through. The excitement and adrenaline kept him going until now, but with the second round of heavy pain meds a nurse just gave him, he doubts he's going to last much longer.

"It's alright..." Joonmyeon smiles a little. "Rest... I'm okay."

Baekhyun bites his lip, looking at Chanyeol, part of him still afraid this could just be a dream or something. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course..." Chanyeol reaches to stroke Baekhyun's cheek. "Not going anywhere."

"Okay..." Baekhyun lets his eyes fall closed, telling himself that the more he rests the sooner he'll recover, hoping it will really all be okay somehow. "Night..." He murmurs before drifting off.

Chanyeol smiles sadly. "Night..." He keeps stroking Baekhyun's hair until he falls asleep, then hesitates for a moment before looking up at Joonmyeon. "I... I'm sorry..." He whispers.

Joonmyeon can't help but smile softly to himself as he watches them, how gentle Chanyeol is with him... the sudden apology takes him off guard, and he frowns in confusion. "For what?"

"I... I mean... " Chanyeol bites his lip. "I know this isn't... accepted where you're from..." He looks down. "But I..."

Joonmyeon holds up a hand to stop him, shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize for that. You're right, it's not by most people, but... I've always had a suspicion, to be honest, and he's my little brother. I just want him to be happy, that's all that matters..." He smiles sadly. "He showed me a... what did he call it? A photo? Of the two of you when we were in our cell... he talked about how free it was here. I've never heard him sound like that... he got a taste of what it was like to be himself, without all the judgments and expectations everyone put on him. When he told me that, all I wanted was for him to be able to go back... he deserves that much."

Chanyeol nods. "I... he does... he really does..." He whispers, looking at Baekhyun. "I... I'm sorry you had to go through all of that... I really am... if... if there's anything you want to know... I'm always glad to help."

"Thank you... " Joonmyeon says softly, grateful to have someone else on his side... he doesn't want to worry or trouble Baekhyun, especially now. "Honestly... it's all confusing. Everything is so different and I don't have a clue what to do here..." He smiles a little. "If I asked you all of my questions though it would take all day, and I wouldn't want to take your attention away from him."

Chanyeol chuckles. "It's alright... relax, he's probably going to be out for a few hours at least. They put him on quite strong pain medicine so..." He thinks for a moment, realizing that they've been locked up... and god knows for how long. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh... I... a little..." Joonmyeon admits, though it's definitely an understatement. He's been surviving on the bare minimum for a while, and he's had nothing since Baekhyun's arrival. He doubts Baekhyun had anything on his way to the palace either.

"Would you be okay for a little while...? I'll make a run to the cafeteria to get you guys something to eat." Chanyeol looks at him, hoping it'd be okay.

Joonmyeon nods. "Of course... thank you."

"It's nothing..." Chanyeol smiles and hurries off to the cafeteria, he gets them a little bit of everything since he has no idea what Joonmyeon might like and he is Baekhyun's older brother. Whatever the circumstances, he wants to make good impression.

Joonmyeon's eyes widen slightly when Chanyeol returns with trays full of food, most of which he doesn't even recognize. "What's all of that?"

"Food!" Chanyeol grins, setting everything down on the empty bed next to Baekhyun's. "Wasn't sure what you might like so..."

Joonmyeon laughs. "So you brought the whole kitchen? No wonder Baekhyun fell for you..."

Chanyeol flushes. "I mean... I just thought..."

Joonmyeon shakes his head, smiling. "It's not a bad thing... you're very considerate..." His smile widens. "I approve."

"You...you do...?" Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well..." Joonmyeon's expression turns a bit more serious. "As long as you don't hurt him. He's had enough of that..."

"I'd never..." Chanyeol shakes his head, glancing at Baekhyun before looking at Joonmyeon, heart clenching. "I... I know..." He says quietly. "I swear... I'd do everything I can... anything... to make him happy."

"I know..." Joonmyeon replies softly. "I may not know you well yet, but... I trust his judgment, and it's clear you already have made him happy. He told me you saved his life, too... I can never thank you enough for that."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I just... I just did what I had to... and I'm glad I did." He smiles fondly, looking over at Baekhyun for a few moments before remembering. "Right! Food. You should eat..."

"Ah, right..." Joonmyeon eyes it warily, not that he's in any position to refuse or complain right now. "Well... any recommendations? I'm not sure where to start."

"I... I mean... I guess... maybe this..?" Chanyeol hesitates as he holds up a roll of kimbap.

Joonmyeon takes it from him gratefully... rice wrapped in seaweed with some sort of filling, certainly less foreign looking than some of the other things. "Looks simple enough..." He takes a bite, expecting something fairly plain, but he's pleasantly surprised by how much flavor there is. "Not bad... great, actually..." Taking that one bite seems to have reminded his stomach of just how empty it is, and before he even realizes it he's devoured the entire roll.

Chanyeol smiles. "Good, just take it easy... wouldn't want you to get sick," he adds.

Joonmyeon flushes slightly, he must have been eating faster than he thought. "Right..." He hesitates a moment before picking up something else that looks okay, eating in a much more dignified manner this time.

Chanyeol's smile softens. "Sorry it's not much. Hospital cafeteria doesn't have the best selection but..."

Joonmyeon shakes his head. "No, it's alright. It's a bit different, but not bad... I'm just grateful to have food at all."

Chanyeol's heart clenches a little. "I'm sorry..."

Joonmyeon smiles sadly. "Don't be. I can't say any of it has been easy, but it's miracle enough that we're alive, and it's thanks to you that we're not alone and fending for ourselves here."

Chanyeol smiles a little. "You guys are not alone... if there is anything you ever need, just ask." He looks at Baekhyun. "You deserve this much, both of you..."

"Thank you..." Joonmyeon says quietly, not sure what else he can say. Chanyeol doesn't even know him, but he's still treating him with the same kindness. It's refreshing. The two of them talk a bit more, about the food, this world, whatever questions pop into Joonmyeon's head, but they also spend quite a bit of silence just watching over Baekhyun. It's during one of these quiet moments that he suddenly groans, eyes fluttering open.

Chanyeol hurries to Baekhyun's side the second he hears his voice. "Hey... are you okay? Need me to call the doctor?"

Doctor...? It takes Baekhyun's mind a moment to wake up enough to remember he's in the hospital, but it doesn't matter because Chanyeol is here... it was all real, they survived and made it back. "N-No... I mean... I'm alright I think."

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun's hand. "How are you feeling...?"

Baekhyun immediately squeezes his hand, just happy to be able to feel his touch again. "Okay..." He replies softly, voice a bit raspy from sleep. "Hurts a little, but mostly just tired..." He smiles. "And glad to see you."

Chanyeol smiles back at him, honestly he wants to just lean down and kiss him, but... even if Joonmyeon is okay with this, from his experience... people tend not to like displays of affection of this kind, especially given the circumstances.

Joonmyeon smiles a little, not missing the way Chanyeol seems to be hesitating. "Hey, don't mind me... pretend I'm not even here. Well, not too much."

"Hyung..." Baekhyun whines, cheeks heating up slightly.

Chanyeol almost stops breathing for a moment, cheeks and ears heating up at that, he clears his throat. "I... I mean..."

"Really..." Baekhyun sighs, glaring playfully at his brother. "Ignore him... I do."

Joonmyeon laughs. "Sorry, I can't help teasing a little..."

Chanyeol looks down, more than a little flustered at that exchange. "I just... um..."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun smiles a little. "It really is okay, if you were worrying about that."

"I just... I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable and..." Chanyeol bites his lip, feeling like maybe he should let them have some time to themselves, maybe... 

Baekhyun shakes his head, not caring that it makes him a bit dizzy. "You could never do that."

"Oh... I mean... okay..." Chanyeol says quietly.

"I love you..." Baekhyun says softly, squeezing Chanyeol's hand.

"B-Baek... Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol's heart nearly stops at that. "I love you too," he whispers, bringing Baekhyun's hand to his lips. "I... sorry... I just..."

Baekhyun's heart flutters at the kiss. "It's okay... there's nothing to be sorry for."

Joonmyeon tries to be as quiet as possible, hoping he's not intruding too much, he can tell how much the two of them mean to each other. As he takes another rice roll, he wonders if he can even fit into that somehow... sure, he'd probably be able to be on his own once he's learned this world's ways, but... is this really going to be okay...? 

Baekhyun doesn't miss Joonmyeon trying to be sneaky, though his attention is quickly caught by something else. "Food?"

"Oh! That's right! It's not much but... for now... I got some things..." Chanyeol gestures at the bed. "Anything you're feeling up to...?"

"Anything is fine..." Baekhyun smiles, just looking forward to finally having something. "You know I'm not picky... though..." He pouts slightly. "I do miss your cooking."

Chanyeol smiles a little. "We'll go home soon. I'll make you whatever you want when we do, promise," he says softly, moving to get Baekhyun some of the food.

"Anything?" Baekhyun grins playfully. "Even cake? With strawberries?"

"Of course!" Chanyeol laughs. "That'd be the first thing I do."

Baekhyun pouts. "Are you sure I can't go home now?"

"Soon... once the doctor clears you." Chanyeol smiles a little, reaching to ruffle Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun's heart swells at the gesture, though he does sneak a glance to the side just to make sure they really aren't bothering Joonmyeon. He seems absorbed in his food though so Baekhyun smiles. "Alright... I guess I can't complain too much. I can live with hospital food for now... though..." His smile turns sheepish, cheeks flushing slightly. "Can you help?"

Chanyeol chuckles, like he could ever say no to that, he sits by Baekhyun's bed, slowly feeding him, making sure not to let Baekhyun eat too much too fast.

If Baekhyun is honest, he doesn't really care what he's eating, just enjoying having Chanyeol feed him again like this... he thought he'd lost all of this forever, but it seems maybe fate was on their side after all. As they get to the last few bites he starts getting tired again though, unable to hold back a yawn.

"Rest if you're sleepy..." Chanyeol reaches up to stroke Baekhyun's hair. "It's alright."

"I don't like sleeping without you," Baekhyun says quietly, another one of many reasons he just wants to go home. He knows Chanyeol is just beside him and he's so happy for it, but it's not the same as being in his arms. He's gotten too used to it now.

"I know... me too... but just for now..." Chanyeol leans to press a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead.

"Okay..." Baekhyun whispers, the kiss making him feel a little better. Even so, he reaches for Chanyeol's hand again before letting his eyes close, holding onto it tightly. "Love you..." He murmurs.

"Love you too..." Chanyeol whispers, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun's hand too. "More than anything."

Baekhyun falls asleep with a smile on his face, content despite the situation. How can he not be after hearing that? He's not sure how long he sleeps, or what those two get up to while he does, but thankfully morning comes quickly and the doctor tells them everything seems normal when he comes to check. He does still seem a bit reluctant to let Baekhyun go so soon after a serious injury, but Baekhyun insists that he'll recover better at home where he can relax, and eventually the doctor relents and gives him the all clear. Before long the discharge papers are signed, they're given prescriptions and instructions on how to care for the wounds, and finally allowed to leave.

"Did you bring your car?" Baekhyun asks once they're left alone, figuring it might be a little bit easier on Joonmyeon to have Chanyeol driving rather than taking a cab.

"Yeah..." Chanyeol laughs a little. "When you called... I just ran down and got in and drove here," he says, shaking his head as he carefully helps Baekhyun down on the wheel chair one of the nurses brought for them. Then he takes them both down to his car, carefully getting Baekhyun down to the car first then showing Joonmyeon in. "I have to get the chair back, would you guys be okay for a minute?"

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiles a little, figuring he might need to at least explain to Joonmyeon what a car is anyway. "Thanks, Yeol."

Chanyeol hurries to get the chair back to the hospital, not wanting to leave them alone for too long even though he knows they'll be just fine. It just... feels like he shouldn't. 

"He's... a nice guy." Joonmyeon smiles teasingly, looking at Baekhyun once Chanyeol leaves.

Baekhyun flushes slightly. "Yeah... he is... sorry I've been so distracted though... I know this must be a lot for you."

"I guess it is..." Joonmyeon says, looking around. This thing is much smaller than the ambulance from before. "Is this... ambulance...?"

Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. "No, this is a car... I guess an ambulance is a type of car, but... they're not really the same. It's like a carriage, sort of, it just... doesn't need horses, and moves a lot faster."

"Oh.... faster than horses?" Then again, Joonmyeon guesses he was just all sorts of confused and out of it when they were in the ambulance, he was too worried for Baekhyun to notice. "Wow..."

Baekhyun nods. "It's amazing... though..." He smiles sheepishly. "To be honest, made me a little sick the first few times, so be prepared."

"Oh..." Joonmyeon frowns a little, he's never had movement sickness but... maybe cars are just that fast. "Is this safe?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Baekhyun assures. "It seems a bit scary, but everyone drives these things around... oh, hey..." He frowns a little, suddenly remembering. "Hyung, how's your arm?"

"It's alright... nothing I can't handle." Joonmyeon smiles. "They put something on it before and it hurt a lot but I barely feel it anymore?"

Baekhyun sighs in relief. "That's good... the medicine here is something else, isn't it? I, uh... wasn't exactly in good shape when I arrived here the first time either... probably would have died back home, but here they just fix you up and send you off like it's nothing."

"It's kind of... amazing." Joonmyeon smiles, still unable to believe their luck.

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiles softly. "I know it's a big change, but... I really hope you'll like it here."

"I... I'm sure I will. In a world where we're both free... where you're happy..." Joonmyeon smiles. "Everything is going to be fine, isn't it?"

"Hyung..." Baekhyun carefully reaches for his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Yeah, it is... and no matter what, we're in it together."

"I... yeah." Joonmyeon nods, squeezing Baekhyun's hand too.

Chanyeol comes back and gets in the car. "Everything okay? Oh..." He turns and leans over to the back to help both of them get their seat belts done.

"Yeah..." Baekhyun smiles a little at Joonmyeon before turning back to Chanyeol. "We're alright... let's go home... for good this time."

Chanyeol nods, the drive isn't long, road not too busy at this time of the day. Once they're there he helps both of them to get the seat belts off then carefully lifts Baekhyun up in his arms. "Follow me..." He smiles at Joonmyeon before leading the way to his apartment.

"Y-Yeah..." Joonmyeon nods and follows behind, a little overwhelmed by it all. Even with Baekhyun's warning, that car was... disorienting... and now there are so many tall buildings around, the one they're walking into included. Cars zooming down the street, people everywhere... things are certainly much more busy than he's used to, and a lot less... green. He feels a little better once they get up to where Chanyeol apparently lives, just the three of them, even if everything looks just as foreign inside. At least, he assumes it's just the three of them, until suddenly someone steps out from the shadows, speaking loudly enough that it makes Joonmyeon jump.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol! Where the hell have you ---" Jongdae stops, taking in the sight in front of him. Chanyeol is holding someone in his arms... someone very familiar. "Baekhyun...?" There's another man standing behind them as well, dressed in traditional clothing and looking completely handsome - er, lost. "Great, they're multiplying now..."

Multiplying? Joonmyeon is even more confused by that but the man seems to know Baekhyun.

Chanyeol is a little startled when Jongdae steps out, but he should be used to it by now, and in Jongdae's defense Chanyeol hasn't actually been looking at his phone since Baekhyun's call and he must have been worried. "I... um... well..." He clears his throat.

"Hi Jongdae..." Baekhyun smiles a little, lifting his head from Chanyeol's shoulder. He's a bit tired from the trip, but he's honestly glad to see Jongdae too. After the initial incident they actually got along quite well. "Sorry for causing trouble again... this is my brother, Joonmyeon."

"Huh..." Jongdae looks at them, even more confused. Brother? The one from 300 years ago? Didn't Chanyeol say they were both...? "Well..." He clears his throat. "Nice to meet you... I'm Jongdae."

"Oh... nice to meet you too." Joonmyeon smiles uncertainly, not quite sure if Jongdae's reaction is a good one or not.

"Jongdae works with Chanyeol," Baekhyun explains. "He helped me a lot, and he knows everything about our situation."

Jongdae shakes his head, sighing. "It's good to see you again, Baekhyun." As unsure about this as he was in the beginning, Baekhyun really did make Chanyeol happy, happier than Jongdae has seen him in years and when he was gone... it hurts to just think of how much pain his best friend was in. He smiles at the other man. "Nice to meet you too, I guess you can't be too bad if you're his brother."

"Not too bad?" Joonmyeon raises an eyebrow, wondering if that's a compliment or an insult.

Jongdae just waves him off and turns his attention back to Chanyeol - his head hurts too much to try figuring this all out right now. "So I guess this explains why you haven't been answering my calls... or texts... or messages."

"Sorry... I just... he called and I..." Chanyeol bites his lip, knowing Jongdae must have been worried.

"Sorry, Jongdae..." Baekhyun says quietly, feeling a bit guilty. "It's... a long story, but I woke up in the hospital here and panicked and called him to come... it's my fault, really."

Jongdae sighs. "No, it's alright... whatever happened, I'm glad you're alright... and glad I don't have to watch Yeol moping around anymore."

Joonmyeon's heart clenches a little, it must have been hard on Chanyeol too, wasn't it? He saw Baekhyun during that time... he still isn't sure what to make of this Jongdae guy but if he's Chanyeol's friend and seems to get along with Baekhyun too... maybe they could get along.

"Well... I guess I'll leave you to it then," Jongdae says, not seeing a reason to stay now that he has his answers. "I'm guessing you need me to clear your schedule?" Thankfully Chanyeol doesn't have too much anyway, but if Baekhyun is hurt, especially after everything, he doubts he's getting Chanyeol away from his side for a while. "Anything else?"

"I... wait..." Chanyeol bites his lip, hesitating for a moment. "I... I want to make nice dinner... and... I mean..." He glances at Baekhyun and Joonmyeon. "You can join us, just... I don't have much left..."

"Alright, alright, I got it..." Jongdae agrees, though if he's honest he doesn't mind too much. Chanyeol only asks him to do things like this when it's really necessary, and he definitely pays him more than enough. "I'll be back soon then."

Baekhyun is about to protest, feeling guilty making Jongdae go out of his way for them... even if he joked about the cake, Chanyeol doesn't have to do anything special... but then an idea comes to mind, and he grins, hoping it's not a terrible one. "Wait... hyung, why don't you go with him?"

"M-Me..? But I wouldn't want to intrude." Joonmyeon looks at Jongdae, he didn't seem too fond of him from the beginning he doesn't want to impose himself on him.

"It'd help you get a bit more familiar with things!" Baekhyun insists. As much as Joonmyeon insisted it was alright, it's obviously been a bit awkward with the three of them, and Chanyeol seems to be treading lightly too. He can't help but think it would be a good thing for Joonmyeon to make a friend of his own, so he won't feel left out. "Maybe you could get some clothes too?" He looks at Jongdae and Chanyeol questioningly. "If that's okay?"

"Oh..." Jongdae looks at them, that's right... if Joonmyeon is like Baekhyun was when he just met him, he must know nothing about anything... and clothes are definitely something he needs. "Sure, why not? Come on, keep me some company!" He breaks into a grin, realizing he might have given wrong impression before.

"Really?" Joonmyeon asks, surprised at how easily Jongdae agrees, and how much warmer he looks smiling. "I mean... sure, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate any help I can get learning all of this." Part of him can't help worrying, leaving Baekhyun, but he trusts that he's in good hands with Chanyeol.

"Alright then!" Jongdae grins. "Come on!" He takes Joonmyeon's arm that isn't injured and pulls him out.

"Well... he seems cheerful..." Baekhyun says once they're gone, actually a bit surprised Jongdae went along with it so easily too.

Chanyeol smiles. "Mmm... he does... but..." He makes his way to the bedroom, carefully lowering Baekhyun on bed. "Better?"

"Yeah... thanks." Baekhyun smiles softly. He was trying not to show it too much on the ride, not wanting Joonmyeon to worry even more when he already has so much on his plate, but traveling hasn't exactly been comfortable and he's exhausted. Not that he really wants to sleep yet now that they're alone and back in a familiar place. "Would you join me?"

Chanyeol smiles back at him, lying down next to him but not moving too close yet. "Are you sure it's okay...? You're still injured... I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

"I know." Baekhyun frowns, hating the space between them so much. "Just... a little...? I've missed this."

"Okay." Chanyeol moves a little closer and as gently and as carefully as possible, he wraps his arms around him. "Me too," He whispers.

Baekhyun does his best not to move too much and risk making his wounds worse, though all he really wants is to hug Chanyeol tight. He tells himself it's nice enough just to feel his warmth, and really it is. "I love you so much..." He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol's jaw.

"Hyunnie..." Chanyeol's heart skips a beat at the kiss. "I love you too... I... I can't even describe... how much..."

"All I wanted was a chance to tell you that," Baekhyun whispers, tilting his head to kiss Chanyeol's lips. "Somehow fate listened."

Chanyeol leans a little so he can kiss Baekhyun better. "I'm never letting you go again," he whispers.

"Good..." Baekhyun smiles softly. "Neither am I... you're stuck with me forever now."

"Forever sounds good..." Chanyeol smiles, kissing Baekhyun again.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun's heart swells at that, and he pouts a little. "Tired... but I just wanna keep kissing you."

Chanyeol laughs at how adorable Baekhyun is like this. "Sleep if you're tired," he whispers. "You have forever to keep kissing me." He chuckles.

"I guess you're right." Baekhyun smiles slightly. "Have to get better so I can hold you properly."

"That's right..." Chanyeol leans to kiss Baekhyun's forehead. "Sleep, love... it's alright now."

Baekhyun nods and closes his eyes, feeling much more relaxed without all the beeping and Chanyeol right here. "Thanks, Yeol."

"For what...? I've done nothing," Chanyeol whispers, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's temple. "Thank you... for... for coming back to me..."

"I almost didn't..." Baekhyun replies softly, still feeling a bit guilty for putting Chanyeol through that.

"Shhh... it's alright... you did... you're here... that's all that matters," Chanyeol whispers, bringing a hand up to stroke Baekhyun's hair. He can hear the guilt in his voice but he gets it, he knows... he wouldn't have been able to just leave Yoora in such a situation either, it's family.

"I... okay..." Baekhyun lets Chanyeol's touch soothe him, helping him calm down... he thinks once again how lucky he is to have someone so wonderful. "I'm sorry... I know it's been hard on you too."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Don't be... I'm just grateful that you're here... that you're safe."

"Me too..." Baekhyun smiles a little. "I was so scared when I saw that car heading towards you."

"You saved my life... you know?" Chanyeol whispers, pressing another kiss to Baekhyun's forehead.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Baekhyun whispers, heart clenching painfully just at the thought. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

Chanyeol feels his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry... that I couldn't do the same," he whispers.

"Yeol... no..." Baekhyun finds his hand, squeezing it lightly. "There's nothing you could have done, and it's like you said... we're here, together, that's all that matters. I'll be okay."

Chanyeol nods. "I love you..." He whispers. "You should rest."

"Love you too..." Baekhyun replies softly. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." Chanyeol tightens his hold, just a little. "Always."

Always... Baekhyun really likes the sound of that. He lets his eyes close again, snuggling just a bit closer. "Thank you..." He murmurs, already feeling the exhaustion take over. "Love you," he repeats, just because he can.

Chanyeol whispers a soft 'I love you too' once again, keeps stroking Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun finally drifts off within minutes, comforted by Chanyeol's presence... he never felt like he could let his guard down at the hospital, but here...it's safe.

Jongdae can't help glancing sideways towards Joonmyeon as they make their way to Chanyeol's apartment. They made a stop at his place first to get Joonmyeon changed into something more suitable, less attention grabbing than traditional clothes, especially since his were all dirty and torn. He lets him clean a little first too, and once he's dressed... he can't help but note just how attractive the man is. Fuck. That can't be good... they complete the rest of their shopping trip with no issues, Joonmyeon does ask a lot of questions but Jongdae finds it endearing, especially how he doesn't seem to get the concept of some things, especially technology related ones. He ends up getting him a chocolate croissant on the way, which is worth it just to see the expression on Joonmyeon's face when he tastes the sweet chocolate. He definitely doesn't let him help to carry the grocery bags, no matter how much Joonmyeon tries to insist, and this is how they reach Chanyeol's apartment with Jongdae slightly out of breath.

Joonmyeon frowns at how tired Jongdae looks when they arrive at Chanyeol's, refusing to let him help carry anything. He insists on holding the door open for him at least, and follows Jongdae into the kitchen to hopefully help him unpack. As uncertain as he was about the man at first, the last few hours together have been quite nice. He didn't seem irritated at all by all of Joonmyeon's questions, answering them patiently, even explaining the things he didn't understand in more detail... he still has a lot to learn, but he definitely feels a little less lost after that. He also lent him clothes, and got him that wonderful sweet thing... chocolate bread? It was all very kind, and Joonmyeon finds himself glad he went along. "Please let me do something?" He says once Jongdae sets everything down. "I feel so useless..."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Sit down." He gestures at the chairs. "You're injured."

"It's not that bad... " Joonmyeon argues, but somehow he finds it hard to say no to Jongdae and ends up sitting in one of the chairs anyway. "Should we tell them we're back?"

"Mmm..." Jongdae hums thoughtfully as he puts everything in its place. "Maybe... but I'm definitely not going there!"

"Why not?" Joonmyeon asks, frowning.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. "I'm not walking in on those two..." He shakes his head. "But you can," he adds with a grin.

"What... hey..." Joonmyeon blushes, finally realizing what Jongdae means. "He's my brother, if anyone should risk it it's you... and besides, he's injured, they wouldn't be..."

Jongdae laughs, shaking his head. "Still not going in there~"

"Fine..." Joonmyeon sighs, standing up and heading toward the bedroom, or at least what he thinks is the bedroom. He cautiously knocks on the door, trying not to be too loud in case Baekhyun is sleeping.

Chanyeol looks up, he heard their voices but didn't want to move just yet, not to wake Baekhyun up. "Come in..." He calls softly.

Joonmyeon opens the door as quietly as possible, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry to disturb you," he whispers, seeing Baekhyun is in fact sleeping, though he's glad to see he looks quite peaceful. "Jongdae was too afraid to come in here... just thought you should know we're back and got everything... how's he doing?"

Chanyeol chuckles at the thought. "Of course he is... " He then looks at Baekhyun. "He's okay," he says softly. "Probably would be even better once I feed you all with actual food."

Joonmyeon's smile softens. "Yeah, I'm sure he's looking forward to it... should we let him rest a bit more or...?"

Chanyeol bites his lip, he wants Baekhyun to rest and he doubts he'd stay asleep for long once he moves away but he also really wants him to eat a proper, nice meal. 

Baekhyun stirs at the sound of voices near him, though he can tell they're trying to be quiet, he was starting to wake anyway. He yawns, slowly opening his eyes, blinking to try and clear his vision. "Mmm... what's going on...?"

Chanyeol chuckles at how cute Baekhyun is like this. "Nothing... just wondering if we should wake up the sleeping princess and make food."

"Food?" Baekhyun grins sleepily. "Princess would like food very much." Only then does he realize that Chanyeol said 'we' and notice his brother standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. "Um... I mean... hyung, don't judge," he whines, blushing.

Joonmyeon smirks a little. "Princess? Really?"

"It's our thing, okay?" Baekhyun pouts. "Wait til you meet someone, then you'll see..."

"Mmm... I don't think anyone is going to be calling me princess..." Joonmyeon shakes his head, laughing. "Alright then, princess, time to let your prince move~" He teases.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun groans. "Hit him for me please."

Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head. "Sorry princess, I can't hit royalty, especially if it's your brother."

Joonmyeon chuckles. "I'll take that as my cue to leave, just in case." He heads back to Jongdae, figuring they might want a minute before joining everyone.

Baekhyun sighs. "I know I said I want food, but do you have to move?"

Chanyeol laughs again. "Unless we want Jongdae to burn down my kitchen? Probably."

Baekhyun laughs. "Good point... can I come with you then?"

"Of course..." Chanyeol smiles, leaning to kiss Baekhyun's lips. "Come on, princess." He moves to stand up then carefully lifts Baekhyun up and carries him to the kitchen.

As they head out, they see Jongdae and Joonmyeon talking in the living room, and Baekhyun is surprised by how smiley they both are. He swears Jongdae is staring a little too much too, and he can't help but let his mind wander... well, that would be interesting to say the least. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on those two, though for now he turns his attention back to Chanyeol once he's seated in the kitchen. "So, do I get to know what we're having?"

"Mmm... I don't know, should I tell you?" Chanyeol laughs. "Is there anything my princess wants except for the ordered strawberry cake?"

"You? But I guess I have to wait for that..." Baekhyun pouts. "I think I'll be happy with anything that isn't hospital food... there's still a lot I haven't tried."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Let's see..." He looks through stuff Jongdae got and what he has in and gets some of it out, making the batter for cake first so it can bake while he prepares cream frosting, then pasta in mushrooms and cream sauce. Once everything is ready he lets the cake cool down, figuring they can eat first then frost it once it's ready. "Alright, food time!" He calls towards the living room as he serves pasta in four plates.

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol work for a bit, though eventually he ends up resting his head on his arms folded on the table, dozing off for a while. He wakes up at Chanyeol's call though, perking up at how delicious it smells. "Food?"

Jongdae has just finished a very lengthy explanation about what exactly the TV is when he hears Chanyeol call for them, and without thinking he stands and grabs Joonmyeon's hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. "Come on... if there's one reason I still stick around with this idiot, it's definitely the food... time to try some real twenty-first century food." He grins.

Joonmyeon's eyes widen a little when Jongdae just grabs his hand, like it's nothing and drags him over to the kitchen. He guesses, perhaps in the twenty-first century it is nothing... maybe... doesn't mean it doesn't get him all flustered, especially with how his heart keeps reacting whenever Jongdae laughs with him, talks to him... it must be because everything around here is new and he's still getting used to it, way of speech too.

Baekhyun can't help but laugh to himself when he sees how flustered Joonmyeon looks as Jongdae drags him to sit at the table. "Having fun, hyung?"

Joonmyeon just flushes and glares at his little brother.

Chanyeol chuckles. "Getting along, you two?"

"Well..." Jongdae smiles playfully. "He's not so bad... better than hanging around watching you two be gross."

"Shut up and eat your food." Chanyeol whines as he sits down.

Baekhyun pouts a little but decides to let it go, eager to try the food himself. He's still feeling weak if he's honest, and moving kind of hurts, but he wants to give Chanyeol a chance to eat too so he picks up the fork and manages to get a bite with a little struggle. It's so good it's worth it though, and he sighs happily, trying not to get too emotional... it's silly, but he really thought he'd never get to experience any of this again... tasting this, knowing Chanyeol made it... it makes him happier than he can put into words.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun, smiling at his expression when he finally tastes it. "Good?"

"Really good..." Baekhyun replies, smiling softly, nudging Chanyeol's foot a little under the table. "Told you, you should be a famous chef."

Chanyeol laughs. "What do you say, Jongdae? Should I change jobs?"

Jongdae snorts. "It'd make my life a lot easier... your fan girls would all be heart broken though."

Chanyeol shakes his head, laughing again. "I guess they would."

"'Fan girls'...?" Joonmyeon looks at them, confused. "What is that?"

Baekhyun grins. "Exactly what it sounds like... girls who like Chanyeol... did we mention he's famous here?"

"Famous?" Joonmyeon looks at Chanyeol. "Like... like royalty?"

Jongdae shakes his head, laughing. "He wishes, but not quite... you know the thing I showed you out there? TV? Chanyeol acts in shows that play on it... for some reason a bunch of teenage girls think he's hot, so he's famous."

"Huh..." Joonmyeon frowns, wondering if he understands right. "So actors have a good status here?"

Baekhyun nods, remembering the day he went on set with Chanyeol. "They really do treat him like a prince! But that's because my Yeollie is the best." He grins proudly.

Chanyeol laughs, flushing a little. "Not even close... really."

Jongdae smirks. "Look at him, being modest... like I'd let him be anything but the best... you think I'd still be his manager if he wasn't good enough?"

"Oh? You're his manager?" Joonmyeon asks curiously, remembering Baekhyun said they work together. "What does that mean?"

"That means... the giant idiot over here pays me to give me a headache and lots of trouble." Jongdae pouts.

Joonmyeon frowns, a little confused, but that doesn't sound good. "Must be hard..."

"Oh you bet it is!" Jongdae whines.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Love you too, Jongdae."

Jongdae just ignores him, continuing to whine at Joonmyeon. "Finally someone understands me... I do all the hard work, he just has to look pretty." He's joking, mostly, but it is nice to have someone recognize his work even if he doubts Joonmyeon really has much clue what he does.

"Hey..." Baekhyun pouts, looking at Chanyeol. "I mean... you are good at looking pretty, but you're a good actor too."

Chanyeol laughs, leaning to kiss Baekhyun's cheek. "Well, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Baekhyun smiles, turning to kiss Chanyeol's lips since Joonmyeon seems distracted enough not to notice.

Chanyeol grins, going back to his meal, enjoying not having to eat alone, to have Baekhyun with him.

Once the banter dies down, it doesn't take long for everyone to finish eating, all of them hungry and tired after a long day - doesn't hurt that the food is amazing, either. The second his plate is clear Baekhyun drops his fork, yawning and leaning to rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Thanks for dinner, Yeol... worth traveling through time for."

Chanyeol pouts a little. "Just for the food?"

Baekhyun laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Definitely not just for the food."

Chanyeol breaks into a grin. "I guess we should take you to bed then... speaking of which... should probably set something up for you too..." He looks at Joonmyeon, frowning a little as he tries to think of a good solution. "I guess... for the time being the couch isn't that horrible but..."

"Oh, right... you don't have another room..." Baekhyun frowns, not liking the idea of making Joonmyeon sleep on the couch... but Chanyeol wouldn't let him give up the bed if he tried, especially injured, and the two of them wouldn't fit on the couch together... he definitely doesn't want to just kick Chanyeol to the couch either though.

"Actually..." Jongdae chimes in quietly, not sure if this is a good idea or not but something in him just wants to help. "I have a spare room."

"Oh...?" Joonmyeon looks at Jongdae, surprised, heart beating a little faster than before.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, half smirking, really now... "You do, don't you?"

"I... I mean..." Jongdae shrugs, trying to play it off, suddenly feeling a bit flustered. "Yeah... no one is using it, my roommate moved out a while ago. It'd probably be better than living on Chanyeol's couch, and it's not far from here so you wouldn't have to worry about being away from Baekhyun much."

"I... I guess that would be great... though... I don't want to burden you." Joonmyeon bites his lip.

Jongdae smiles. "It's not a burden... might be nice to have some company... and it'd be easy enough for me to bring you over here when Chanyeol and I are working, I usually end up driving him anyway."

Joonmyeon smiles a little. "I guess... I guess... thank you then..."

"No problem..." Jongdae grins, heart doing a weird flip at the way Joonmyeon smiles. He tells himself he's just trying to be nice, and it's definitely not because of the man himself.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, hyung?" Baekhyun is all for he and Jongdae getting along, but he doesn't want Joonmyeon to feel like he has to just to give them space or something.

"Yeah..." Joonmyeon smiles a little. "I'll be fine... Jongdae has been very kind to me." He flushes. "I mean... you have too, Chanyeol... I mean..."

Baekhyun laughs, enjoying seeing Joonmyeon all flustered. "Alright then, I guess it's settled... if you need anything, I'm sure Jongdae can show you how to use his phone to call me?"

"Phone?" Joonmyeon frowns, trying to remember what that is.

Baekhyun shakes his head, digging his out of his pocket. He got it back before leaving the hospital, though he hasn't had a chance to charge it yet. He holds it up. "Magic talking box...?"

"Oh!" Joonmyeon remembers Baekhyun showing him this. "Magic talking box is called phone... okay!"

"Magic talking box?" Jongdae raises an eyebrow, unable to hold back a little smirk.

"Isn't that what it is?" Joonmyeon frowns, confused again.

"Well... it's not really magic..." Jongdae laughs, honestly finding Joonmyeon's terminology kind of adorable. "But I guess you could say that... we'll have to get you one of your own."

Joonmyeon's eyes widen. "Really?!"

Jongdae nods. "Of course... everyone has one, it's kind of a necessity... I'll teach you how to use it."

"Oh... okay..." Joonmyeon nods though it all looks so complicated.

"Don't worry about it for now." Jongdae smiles. "Ready to go? We should probably let them get some rest."

"Aren't you guys staying for cake?" Chanyeol looks at them.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Baekhyun grins, suddenly more awake. "You'll love it hyung."

Jongdae laughs. "I thought it was for the princess over there, but I won't turn down free cake."

Chanyeol shakes his head, moving to prepare the cake.

Joonmyeon's eyes widen as Chanyeol brings out the cake, topped with strawberries and covered in some kind of... cream? It looks fancy, and suddenly he remembers that Chanyeol apparently made it... dinner too. The pasta as they called it was different, but no less delicious than things some of the palace cooks would make. "Wait... I thought they said you're an actor? You're really not a chef?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Not even close! My mom is though," he adds with a little smile.

"She's amazing!" Baekhyun agrees. "I still need to thank her for all that food..." He smiles at the thought that maybe he actually can now... meet Chanyeol's family... like an actual permanent thing... it sounds a bit daunting but also exciting.

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles. "Once you're better... unless you want her to stay here and not leave us for a second." He laughs, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek.

"Good point..." Baekhyun laughs, knowing well how mothers can be... not that they really know each other yet, but she's already done something so kind for him, he doesn't want to worry her needlessly, especially with the details of how he got hurt. "Anyway... cake?"

Chanyeol laughs, setting the cake on the table. "Jongdae, would you make yourself useful and get plates?" He asks as he cuts the cake.

Jongdae frowns, muttering about how useful he is, but he gets up does it anyway, setting out four plates.

Chanyeol serves the cake onto the plates, definitely not making Baekhyun's piece larger intentionally. "Eat up!"

Baekhyun laughs, heart swelling when he notices Chanyeol definitely gives him a bigger piece. He takes a bite, moaning happily as always at the taste. "So good..."

Chanyeol smiles, watching Baekhyun as he eats. "Can have as much as you want now," he says softly.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun smiles, reaching for Chanyeol's hand with his free one, squeezing lightly. "Thank you."

Jongdae nudges Joonmyeon, noticing he's just staring at the cake. "Eat it, it won't bite..." He has a feeling Joonmyeon might share his brother's sweet tooth, though maybe to a lesser degree.

Joonmyeon's breath hitches when Jongdae nudges him like this, is this normal? "Oh... yeah..." He takes a bite of the cake, moaning at how sweet and amazing it tastes. "Wow!"

Jongdae smiles, finding the way Joonmyeon looks so amazed endearing, just like everything else about him. "Good, isn't it?"

Joonmyeon nods, unable to stop himself from eating more to answer properly.

Jongdae laughs, the way Joonmyeon's cheeks puff up as he stuffs his face reminding him of a chipmunk or rabbit or something. Cute... He can't help but think.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, then at these two, this is going to be interesting... he smiles to himself as he finally takes a bite of his own cake. "Huh, it did come out nice..."

"Of course it did..." Baekhyun smiles softly. "You made it."

Chanyeol laughs, poking Baekhyun's cheek. "Just for you..." He grins.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol pokes his cheek, though he's still smiling. "Thank you." He says quietly. "Honestly, after everything... I needed this."

Chanyeol's smile softens. "It's really nothing... just get better... okay?"

Baekhyun smiles. "How could I not when you're taking such good care of me?"

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat at that.

"Alright... I think it's our cue to go." Jongdae laughs, noticing Joonmyeon finished his cake and has been looking a little torn.

Baekhyun pouts a little... it is the best option and he's not complaining about alone time with Chanyeol, but it doesn't mean he won't miss Joonmyeon, though he's sure they'll see each other soon. "Do I get a hug before you leave, hyung?"

Joonmyeon laughs at that, no matter how old he is and where they are, his brother has never stopped being adorable, has he? "Of course..." He stands up, making his way around the table and leaning to hug his brother with his good arm. "Happy?" He chuckles, though really, he wants it too, needs it... to know they're really here, feel Baekhyun alive and okay. It's the most comforting thing in the world, to know his baby brother is safe here.

"Very..." Baekhyun replies softly, hugging Joonmyeon back as best he can without hurting himself. He knows that's all they both want - for each other to be happy, and right now, he's happier than he's ever been. "I'm glad you're here, hyung."

"I... me too." Joonmyeon whispers. "I'm glad both of us are." He reaches up to ruffle Baekhyun's hair. "I'll see you soon, baby brother..." He smiles, a little more playful to lift the mood.

"Yah, I'm not a baby anymore!" Baekhyun whines, then laughs. "See you soon, hyung... I'm sure you and Jongdae will have fun." He grins playfully.

"You'll always be a tiny little baby to me..." Joonmyeon teases, then flushes at the rest of Baekhyun's words, clearing his throat and stepping back. "See you soon." He's definitely not blushing.

"Bye~" Baekhyun laughs again, waving as Joonmyeon steps back.

Jongdae sighs, shaking his head at their antics. "Come on... we'll see you guys later... and we'll talk about work tomorrow, Yeol," he adds pointedly.

Chanyeol holds his hands up in defeat. "Tomorrow it is! See you later!" He would walk them to the door but he's not too keen on the idea of leaving Baekhyun alone. Besides, Jongdae knows the way out well enough.

Baekhyun waits until they're both gone before letting out a sigh, turning to Chanyeol with a little smile. "Well... just us now..."

"Yeah." Chanyeol smiles softly. "Are you okay...?" He asks, not missing Baekhyun's sigh.

Baekhyun nods, reaching for Chanyeol's hand. "Yeah... it's just been a long day, I guess... long week..."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun's hand a little.

"Part of me feels like there's still danger looming, like it can't just be over," Baekhyun says quietly, looking down at their hands. "I know it is, but... I guess I just need time to get used to it."

"Yeah..." Chanyeol says softly. "Of course you do." He reaches up to stroke Baekhyun's cheek with his free hand. "It's going to be okay."

"I know." Baekhyun smiles, leaning into Chanyeol's touch. "Should we go to bed?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiles, figuring everything else can wait for later. He carefully lifts Baekhyun up and carries him to bed, feeling happier than he has in a very long time, perhaps in forever.

Baekhyun spends the next few weeks resting, mostly, healing and adjusting to his new life, knowing this time that there's no end date, no ticking clock hanging over their heads... it's a good feeling, and having Chanyeol by his side makes everything easier. After a few days he convinces Chanyeol that he can't avoid work forever, especially with the public questioning his every move, so Jongdae brings Joonmyeon over every morning to stay with him instead. It's a little strange, not living together when they have for their whole lives, but they remain as close as ever and they see each other enough that Baekhyun doesn't feel like he's too far away. It's kind of nice, actually, having separate lives, being able to come together and share all of those things... Joonmyeon and Jongdae seem to be getting along quite well, too, something Baekhyun is very pleased about. He was never cut out for the palace life, but Joonmyeon was as loyal and dedicated as anyone can be... it's clear he still misses it, but it's also good to see him live his life without so much burden. Baekhyun has always worried about him, how much stress he was under, how much he takes on himself... but with Jongdae, he's different. Open, relaxed, playful... the side of Joonmyeon that was only for Baekhyun's eyes for the longest time is coming out more and more, and seeing that makes him confident that Joonmyeon is going to be okay here. Baekhyun knows they both will be. Before he even realizes it a month has passed, his wounds are healing well and he and Chanyeol are stronger than ever. As much as he loves Chanyeol, at times he couldn't help but wonder if they jumped into things too fast... each day together proves to him they haven't, though, and he knows that if they can survive time, they can survive anything.

Chanyeol smiles to himself when he steps out of the kitchen. The bracelet he ordered was ready just in time for him to pick it up just after work, or more like - have Jongdae pick it up and bring it to him when he came to drive him home. It's been exactly two months since he met Baekhyun and... he just wanted to do something special, so he made dinner, with Baekhyun's favorite strawberry cake and everything. "Food is ready!" He calls.

Baekhyun hurriedly closes his laptop - a gift from Chanyeol that he's been learning how to use - and sets it aside, making his way out to the kitchen with a smile. Instead of going to the table though he goes to Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He can't help himself, he's been feeling extra clingy lately, now that he can actually move properly without stressing his wounds. "Smells amazing~"

Chanyeol chuckles at the kiss and moves to kiss Baekhyun properly on the lips. "Hopefully tastes even better!" He grins, leading him to the table.

Baekhyun laughs, taking the seat Chanyeol leads him to. "You say that as if you've ever made anything bad."

Chanyeol laughs. "As if you'd ever say if I did..." He shakes his head.

"Doesn't mean it's not true..." Baekhyun retorts, sighing happily as he takes a bite. "Yup, amazing as always... better, even. You seem like you're in a good mood today too."

Chanyeol chuckles. "There's actually a reason," he says, smile softening.

"Oh, really?" Baekhyun asks curiously. "What is it?"

"Today, two months ago, I had the most beautiful man in history, falling all the way through time right onto the ground behind me." Chanyeol smiles, looking into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun says softly, heart skipping a beat at those words, the affection he sees in Chanyeol's eyes. He knew it was the date, he could never forget how shocked he was when Chanyeol told him that night, but he wasn't sure Chanyeol would think it was a big deal. "You remembered? And you did this...?"

"Of course." Chanyeol smiles. "Not just this though... I... I have something for you..."

"You do?" Baekhyun asks, surprised. Then he pouts. "But I didn't get you anything..."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I have you, that's more than enough..." He takes out the small box and holds it up.

Baekhyun smiles softly, carefully taking the box from him. Heart beating a little faster in anticipation, he opens the box to find a silver bracelet inside. "It's beautiful," he whispers, breath hitching slightly when upon closer inspection he sees the word 'fearless' inscribed on it. "Yeol..."

Chanyeol's heart beats faster as Baekhyun opens it, almost stopping for a moment when he finally does. "I... I just thought... I wanted you to have this..."

Baekhyun sets it down gently on the table, only so he can throw his arms around Chanyeol, hugging him tightly. "I love it..." He whispers. "I love you."

Chanyeol sighs in relief when Baekhyun says he loves it, heart skipping a beat when he hugs him like this, he hugs back. "I love you too..."

"Thank you." Baekhyun pulls back a little, leaning up to kiss him. "For this, and for everything else the past two months... it hasn't been easy, but this... being with you... I've never been happier." He smiles a little. "Will you put it on for me?"

Chanyeol nods, smiling. "You know... when I first saw you I thought I was going crazy and... I think I kind of am." He moves to put the bracelet on Baekhyun's wrist. "Crazy in love with you..." He winks.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head, cheeks flushing slightly. "You're ridiculous... I guess I'm crazy too then." He glances down at his wrist, smiling softly at how the bracelet just looks like it belongs there. "You know, this reminds me... there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah...?" Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun.

"Well..." Baekhyun takes a deep breath, smile turning a bit nervous, not that he really thinks he has anything to be nervous about. "It's about the necklace... I've been thinking a lot, and I don't want to take any chances." He looks into Chanyeol's eyes, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together. "I'm here with you one hundred percent, no going back. I want to make a life here, and the last thing I want is to accidentally get dragged back somehow... I don't feel comfortable having it around, even if I'm not wearing it." He squeezes Chanyeol's hands lightly. "The thought of being away from you again... even the tiniest risk is too much. I spoke to Joonmyeon about it and he agrees, and, well... I've been doing some research. As much as it worries me having it around, it was also my mother's, and it means a lot to me... I don't want to just get rid of it... so..." He smiles a little sadly. "I found her grave... it turns out it's still there, and... I thought maybe the best thing to do would be to give it back to her. I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Chanyeol's heart clenches at that, he squeezes Baekhyun's hand. "Of course... of course I will." He leans to kiss Baekhyun's hand. "I... thank you..." He whispers. "For... for staying... for everything."

Baekhyun shakes his head, eyes stinging slightly, overwhelmed with emotion. "No... there's nothing to thank me for... this is where I belong. I want to make sure it stays that way, and... since you can't meet her... I thouht I'd at least like to introduce you."

Chanyeol nods, tears filling his eyes at the thought. "Okay... I... and then... sometime soon... we can go and... I mean... if you want..."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun smiles tearfully, reaching up with one hand to gently cup Chanyeol's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Yeah... of course... whenever you're free."

Chanyeol nods, smiling, reaching up to place his hand over Baekhyun's. "I have time tomorrow... we can go to greet your mom first," he says softly.

"Okay..." Baekhyun agrees, nervous and excited all at once... it's not an easy thing, but he knows it's what he needs to move forward, and he wants to share that with Chanyeol. "Thanks, Yeol... it really means a lot."

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand and turns it, tilting his head to kiss it. "I love you," he whispers.

Baekhyun smiles at the kiss, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol properly. "I love you too," he says softly against his lips.

Chanyeol smiles when they pull away. "Should probably finish your food..."

Baekhyun laughs and nods, wiping a few stray tears before going back to it, though he keeps getting distracted staring down at the bracelet. No one has ever given him anything like this before... it's simple, but it holds so much meaning, and he knows he'll cherish it forever. Eventually he does finish eating, complete with a slice of cake or two, and they decide to go to bed early knowing there's a long day ahead tomorrow. Not that they actually end up sleeping too early, but Baekhyun has no complaints about that, and he wakes up warm and content in Chanyeol's arms as always. They have a lazy breakfast, cuddling and feeding each other, and as they get dressed and ready to leave he finds he feels surprisingly calm about everything. Chanyeol just has that effect on him... as long as they're together, he knows things are going to be okay, and he'll always have someone by his side to support him. That's more than enough. 

They head off sometime a bit before noon, and Chanyeol helps him find the exact location, part of some historical site now. Thankfully, it's not too busy this time of day, and the few tourists that are around are more interested in the more well known names. He can see from afar as they park the car that there's no one around hers, and fortunately no one near enough to possibly recognize Chanyeol either. Still, Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol's hand before they get out of the car, knowing they should be careful once outside, squeezing it and taking a deep breath.

Chanyeol smiles a little, squeezing Baekhyun's hand too. "It's going to be okay... I'll be right here with you," he says softly.

"I know..." Baekhyun smiles, tightening his hold briefly before letting go. He picks up the small pouch he has the necklace in, a little afraid to touch it directly, though he's not sure how much difference it actually makes. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chanyeol nods before moving to get out of the car, opening the door and holding it for Baekhyun to get out.

Baekhyun thanks him quietly, flashing a smile before leading the way over. The tomb isn't nearly as elaborate as the ones for the kings, just a few small decorative statues and a grave marker. He walks in front of it, kneeling down. "Hello, mother," he whispers, smiling sadly, reaching out to touch the stone. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Too long... I'm sorry... it's a long story, but... I seem to have skipped a few hundred years..." He laughs quietly. "Crazy, huh? But you knew I guess... it was your necklace after all. You always said it would protect me, and you were right. It did more than that, though..." He turns his head, looking up at Chanyeol with a little smile. "It brought me happiness, too."

Chanyeol smiles a little, it's sad... how everything happened... how Baekhyun's mother could never see him happy like this, but... if it brought Baekhyun happiness... if he can make Baekhyun happy for the rest of his life... I'll take care of him, I swear with everything I've got. He closes his eyes for a moment, not wanting to say it out loud. It's Baekhyun's moment with his mother, he wants him to have his peace with it. 

"I wish you two could have met properly," Baekhyun continues softly, turning his gaze back to the grave. "I bet you would have gotten along well... at least, I hope so. I know it's... different, but... Chanyeol makes me happy, and I love him with all of my heart. I know you would understand, you've always accepted me no matter what." He closes his eyes, the details of her face faded by now, but he can still remember the way she smiled when he said he wanted to play like she did, even if everyone else said it was too girly for a prince. "I love you, mom," he whispers, voice cracking slightly as his eyes fill with tears. "I miss you so much... but I know you just wanted me to be happy, and I am now. I've made a life here, away from the palace... a home, one where I truly belong. So..." He opens his eyes, smiling sadly as he takes the necklace out. "I don't think I need this anymore... I'm returning it to you, in hopes that maybe somehow it can bring you as much joy in the afterlife as it's brought me." He carefully digs a small hole in the ground with his fingers near the grave marker, then places the necklace inside and covers it back up with dirt, hiding it so that no one will find it and steal it. "Thank you, mother. Goodbye." He stays there for a moment before standing, a few tears spilling down when he blinks.

All Chanyeol wants to do in that moment is hug Baekhyun and comfort him but he knows he has to at least wait until they get to the car so instead he does the best thing he can, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it a little.

Baekhyun smiles a little at the gesture and reaches up to wipe the tears away. "I'm okay..." He says quietly, and he is. It hasn't been an easy journey, but he knows that it was all worth it, and whatever comes next he won't have to face it alone. "Let's go?"

Chanyeol nods, then bows to Baekhyun's mother, swearing once again that he would do anything to make Baekhyun happy and keep him safe. "Let's go..." He smiles a little as they start making their way back to the car.

Baekhyun follows him, leaving the necklace and the past behind, certain that the future will be a bright one.


End file.
